Queen of Arcadia
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Xena is the proud Queen of Arcadia and loving wife of her King, Drake. One day they fight and separate and Xena becomes trapped in Greece. Will she return to Acadia, which lies in another dimension, and what happens when she returns?
1. A year

Queen of Arcadia

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: Xena: Warriorprincess does not belong to me it belongs to yadda yadda...

Sex: Yes.

Violence: Definitely!

* * *

Note: Solan does not exist in this storyline. Ephiny and Solari aren't dead. However the whole thing with Eli, Ides of March, and heaven and hell did happen. Just to let you know of those changes before you read.

* * *

A year

"Gabrielle!" Xena called. She came down dressed in a plain brown dress and joined Autolycus at the dinner table. Among them was Hercules, Iolaus, Leah, Meg, Diana, Philemon, Joxer, Tara, Aphrodite, Ephiny, Eponin, Solari, Rafe, Amarice, and Minya. Eve was safely settled in Xena's arms as well. At three months she was growing big and strong and to top it off she had very deep and intelligent blue eyes that seemed to noticed everything and more.

"A toast to four to five years of companionship and new friends," Gabrielle said. Her hair was cropped short after their adventures in India and she was wearing a fashion disaster of a green dress that no one could talk her out of not even Aphrodite.

"A toast," They said. Everyone was smiling, but behind Xena's smile she was deeply upset. Ephiny noticed, Solari, and Eponin noticed immediately, but didn't say anything. Eve smiled feeling all the happiness in the room, but she also felt her mother's distress. As if to comfort her she moved so that Xena would hold her against her heart and nestled more comfortably.

"Awe, she is just adorable," Minya commented.

"Thank you Minya." Xena rubbed Eve's back before she joined in on the feast like everyone else. For once she wasn't worrying about the other God's attacking and hurting her child. Xena kept up the pretense of complete happiness all night, but in her room at night the mask came off.

"Xena, its me Ephiny, can we come in?" Ephiny asked knocking as Xena tucked Eve in the crib Iphicles had provided. It was the royal crib that only the heir all royal children who followed him were allowed to sleep in. His advisors had had a fit when they found out, but Iphicles told them to shut up and deal with it.

"Yeah sure." Xena stood up straight and walked over to the door. She opened it and Ephiny walked in with Solari and Eponin. She closed the door and locked it. She sat down and on her bed and waited for them to speak.

"We think this has gone on long enough," Ephiny told her.

"Yeah, we can't stand to see you so upset," Eponin added.

"And Eve deserves better," Solari put in. Xena sighed and looked down.

"I know, but its been a year, I'd say he couldn't give a rat's ass if I were dead and gone in this world."

"Yes, he would care, how can you say that?" Solari asked.

"Xena remember when you confided in me?" Ephiny asked.

"Yes, it was one of the most emotional times of my life."

"Well aside from telling me about your fight with him you told me what kind of man he was. Did any of the words you described him as make him out to be the type of person that would just abandon…"

"No, but its been a year, if he loved me than none of this would be going on right now. My child would not be attacked every other day by a bunch of silly Gods afraid of a self fulfilling prophecy!" Tears threatened to escape their eyes for different reasons centering on one person, but they held them back. They were women warriors and they would not be put to tears over a man.

"Than go to him," Ephiny said. Xena shook her head.

"See with that kind of attitude you'll never get him back," Eponin said.

"Yeah!" Solari exclaimed trying to give her strength through agreement with Eponin. "If you want something you have to stand up and get it."

"No, no its not that, its just being here for so long I've become drained I cannot go anywhere without him. He must come get me himself or at least someone not of a low status."

"Oh no," They said. Xena nodded.

"So that's why you've been even sadder, well I'm sure he'll figure that out soon, I mean you once told me he could be a stubborn jackass full of pride. So he just may want you to come back to him, but once he realizes you can't whether you want to or not he'll come running to you. He's you're knight in shining armor right?" Xena shook her head and frowned.

"No, he may be my Prince, but I am my own shining night and armor. True as it may be this is the one time that he will find himself able to ride in on a white horse and save the day."

"You mean a black horse, you told me he hates white horses," Solari said. Xena nodded. They comforted her more and it was decided that she needed to spend more time in the company of women. So after the celebrations they set off for the Amazon village. They finally talked her into becoming a real amazon. She was given the title Queen's Champion. Eve was also an amazon to provide her with some protection against the Gods.

"So once going on between you and Ephiny?" Gabrielle asked as they walked the road to Amphipolis a month later. While Eve was safe in the amazon village they both wanted to visit the places they were born again. Ephiny, Eponin, and Solari had decided to accompany them considering the Gods were still after Eve and it was too much work for just Xena and Gabrielle to handle. They remembered their exhausted faces and six protectors were much better than two and less exhausting on everybody. Amarice of course tagged a long. Nobody mentioned the fact that she wasn't a real amazon.

Xena however turned out to be the most exhausted. After nine months or pregnancy that just left you tired in the first place; fighting the Gods, bounty hunters, stupid warlords, the Gods themselves, and actually taking care of an infant. It was amazing that she didn't sleep deeply, but her instincts never allowed her too and Eve's favorite time to be fussy was at night. Xena never complained, but enjoyed the happy moments with Eve as much as possible.

"What do you mean?" Xena asked as everyone rode at a cantor. Xena and Gabrielle were riding in the middle. Ephiny and Solari rode ahead flirting with each other from their body language while Amarice and Eponin rode in back heatedly discussing fighting methods and behaviors. Where Eponin was calm and full of humor Amarice seemed hot headed and full of anger. No one was really listening to anyone else's conversation.

"I mean, why have you two been sneaking off?" Gabrielle asked. "You're always seen together and talking. She even has her arm around you."

"Nothing Gabrielle, its not what you think, I already told you I'm not like that and Ephiny knows it." Gabrielle shrugged.

"So you say, but you've been known to lie Xena you're no saint." Xena looked at her in disbelief.

"Gabrielle I swear to you on my brother's grave Ephiny and I do not have that type of relationship." Gabrielle watched her and than nodded.

"So what is it than, what is she doing that I can't?" Gabrielle asked.

"Nothing Gabrielle, she's just being the friend she's always been after we got pass her distrust of me. Ephiny and I respect and love each other. A long time ago about when Xenon was born we came to find an understanding."

"What understanding?" Gabrielle asked. "Xenon was alive when we left that village." Xena shook her head.

"I know and its not about being mothers, its just something else, I don't want a talk about it right now." She reined her horse and joined the conversation with Eponin and Amarice but Amarice was done arguing with Eponin and rode up to Gabrielle.

"So did you tell her?" Eponin asked. Xena shook her head.

"She will know at the last moment. I trust her but the less people that know the better and I can't afford to have this in her scrolls. No matter how much she promises it will end up there and I can't risk it." Eponin nodded and switched the subject to all the women who had decided they were ready to take on and defeat the warrior princess in battle.

"Bring it on, I say," Xena answered. They laughed and after making sure Eve was secure they spurred their horses into a slow, but fast gallop. The others followed suit not even a second after.


	2. Rescue

Rescue

"Do you think maybe you could send him a letter?" Ephiny asked after they settled down in camp for the night after day of fighting. Everyone was tired and wished the Gods would give it a rest. Xena looked as if a light had just come on in her head.

"Of course how could I have been so stupid as to not try that when I first began to feel disconnected and weak," Xena said in a sarcastic tone. Of course she had written to him, but the letter had come back in flames. Xena went over to Gabrielle's saddlebag and borrowed a small scroll, ink, and a quill. Solari and Eponin were happily playing with Eve and Gabrielle was down by the small stream collecting water for their dinner.

"My bad didn't mean it like that." Xena only nodded.

"I'll be right back." They nodded and she walked off away from the river and the camp until she found another quiet clearing where the moonlight fell upon it, but thankfully she had grabbed a torch from the fire. She sighed and stuck the torch in the ground and sat down with her back against a rock.

_Dear _

Xena stopped writing she couldn't decide if she should address the letter formally as if they weren't married and in love. As if they were merely acquaintances asking one another for help, no she realized that was not the proper way. She would have to swallow her pride and admit for once that she was wrong, not that she could even remember what the stupid fight was about in the first place it had been so long ago. She wondered if he even remembered it might just be only his pride holding him back. He would never just abandon her in such a way of course the first letter came back in flames as did the last letter containing news for the birth of their first child, their first daughter.

"I must try again for Eve's sake, for all I know the letter burning might have been my fault." She dipped the quill back in the ink and began a gain.

_Dear Drake,_

Please don't send this back in flames. It has been a year since I've last seen you. I want you to know that I had not intended to be gone this long. I was being stubborn and my pride would not let me return or admit to fault. For that I am deeply sorry, because my power is leaving me, I can not get back without you, we can't. Yes, I say we because I was pregnant when I left you. We have a beautiful daughter, but I must not get into too many details about her yet except to say that the Gods in this world hunt her constantly until we're exhausted. I fear that soon they will get smart and attack again while we're still weak with exhaustion. We're headed to Amphipolis where you know my mother resides, where we first met. Please, please meet us there and take us home, I'd beg you but than neither of us would respect me anymore. I'm swallowing my pride, now you swallow yours for you daughter. I bet like myself you don't even remember what we fought over. So let's not keep fighting over something we don't remember.

Your love wife,

Xena, Queen of Arcadia

Xena put down her quill as she heard movement in the bushes. She quickly rolled up her scroll just as Gabrielle came through the leaves.

"Who are you writing too?" Gabrielle asked.

"No one in particular," Xena replied standing as she closed the inkbottle. "What's wrong?" Gabrielle looked at her and than the scroll before answering.

"Eve, she's ready for her dinner."

"I thought it might be that," Xena replied. She started for camp, but Gabrielle put a hand out and stopped her. Xena looked at her questioningly.

"So you're just going to walk off like that you're not going to tell me." Xena looked at her for a moment with a weird expression her face.

"Yeah," Xena replied before walking pass her. When she got back to camp she put the quill and ink back in Gabrielle's bag before stuffing the scroll in Ephiny's bag and not her own. When Gabrielle wanted to be nosy and find out things that Xena wasn't telling her she could get pretty untrustworthy.

"Shh…its okay Evie, mommy's here with dinner." Xena smiled and took a crying Eve from Ephiny.

"Awe come here baby." Eve's cries came down a bit, but not much. Xena settled herself on a log and slipped her velvet shoulder strap of her Midnight blue dress. She had kept the dress because she felt she needed a change in dress after wearing the same battle dress for five years. It was ridiculous how Gabrielle had an outfit change every year and she didn't. Even the amazons had cut their outfits a different way as well as Aphrodite. It was not like her to remain in the same outfit and this dress made it easier to breast feet and came with beautiful silver armor and matching stockings.

"Xena, why are you being so secretive about the recipient of your letter?" Gabrielle asked coming into the camp with the torch as Solari fixed everyone's plate. Xena put all her attention on Eve and purposely ignored her so Gabrielle decided to wait. Of course as expected Eve was very fussy and she never got the chance before she fell asleep.

"Ephiny can you take her while I send this letter?" Xena asked. Ephiny yawned and nodded. Eve was asleep and Xena didn't want her lying in a bedroll unattended. Once Eve was safely lying next to Ephiny she went off again to the same clearing. She sat down and held the letter in both hands with her palms up. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. Th e wind blew her hair a little and the night sounds filled her ears. Soon she reached that place deep within her mind and she envisioned her letter landing on Drake's desk.

The letter glowed beautiful Lavender in her palms and disappeared. Once it was gone she waited a few moments and when nothing happened she returned to camp and joined her daughter in Morpheus' realm. Unfortunately the letter returned burned except for the name scrape that read Dear Drake.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arcadia Drake paced quickly and tirelessly. His Secretary of Messengers walked in as well as his Secretary of Defense.

"Any word of my wife?" He asked. He was worried sick about Xena, it had been a year and he could not find her anywhere. He wished she would give into her pride.

"Sorry my King, but we've searched everywhere we can now, and I doubt if she even still lives beyond our enemies forces," Secretary of Defense announced rubbing his bald head. Drake thought that if they put him on the tower they could use his head to signal his army from at least a mile away.

"There's no messages either, but that's to be expected now." His Secretary of messengers was a thin short man with very thin here that showed no signs of thinning any more or getting any thicker.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"Well I've only just discovered that people who are still traveling to different realms are well being trapped. A popular place is Sunset Paradise, and not one letter gets through they all return burned. I went there myself to get their take on everything and it seems if they don't leave fast enough they feel drained weak without their power. I felt it to sir."

"So you mean my wife could be stuck in another realm?" Drake thundered with anger. Both secretaries cowered in fright. Drake took three breaths and rubbed his spiked blond hair.

"Yes, sir, but you have immense power, you could go get her before you feel drained. I did find a scrape of paper actually with the word Amphipolis…"

"That's my wife's home village before she came to Arcadia and tapped into her inner powers," Drake said suddenly with hope in his eyes. The short man nodded his head.

"We thought it may have come from her, but the scrape had barely taken form enough to analyze the hand writing when it burst into flames. But there may have been a hint of lavender."

"Sir, if she is there we must retrieve her, you've been separated a year here, but there four years will have gone by, time passes more quickly there. It should be night there and the farther away and longer she is away she will start to forget Arcadia, you, she will lose her power." Drake looked extremely worried.

"Oh just think, if she were carrying the heir to our throne," The secretary of messenger said. Drake looked horrified. It was not impossible that, she could have gotten pregnant.

"We must leave at once prepare for our journey!"

"But Sir the war, send someone else to retrieve her," Secretary of Defense said.

"No!" Drake exclaimed. "I will bring my wife back home safely myself. You will keep the enemy at bay. Now hurry, one day here is like three days there." They nodded and ran out quickly. He went to the alter and prayed to his fake God. Gods were not real here and everyone knew it but it gave them a sense of peace.

"Please let her be all right, she is my life, I don't even remember what we fought about!" Drake was angry at himself. He should have sent a letter to her apologizing long ago for doing what ever it was he had done. Now with the new enemy he had been so distracted and stressed. Now he could not ignore the status of his wife. The people needed their Queen and he needed his wife. Not to mention she was a much better strategist than he was and fighter. There was no doubt about it she wore the armor in their family more. Unfortunately so did the people because if she were not found soon there would be a rebellion on his hands.

"I'm coming for you my love and when I find you I will never let you go again," Drake vowed before walking out of his room to pack. Who knew how far away she was from Amphipolis if she weren't there.


	3. Together Again

Together Again

"Look Amphipolis!" Eponin called. Everyone had been looking down as the heat had suddenly turned up and they were bored. Gabrielle had been chattering away all morning with a story they had heard a million times before it seemed and it wasn't one of her better ones.

"Thank Artemis!" Solari exclaimed and Gabrielle glared at her.

"Sorry Queen Gabrielle it's the heat I just can't wait for some cold cider."

"Stop addressing me that way and its okay."

"Come on let's gallop," Xena suggested. Everyone nodded and kicked their horses into a fast gallop. They were upon Amphipolis in no time at all. Cyrene came out to see all the commotion of horse's hooves pounding the dirt. She was delighted to see her daughter stop in front of the tavern with her companions. Amarice was warned to be nice or else by Gabrielle as Xena kissed her mother and handed her Eve, who she hadn't see since a month after her birth at least.

"Any word?" Cyrene whispered as they walked inside. Xena shook her head sadly. Cyrene frowned, but put a smile back on when the others entered. She set them at a table where Xena could see everything going on in the tavern. She kept a hold of her granddaughter while doling out fresh cold cider and a big meal. She knew they must have all been starving since fighting the Gods didn't often give them much fresh or time to eat adequately. Good food and cold cider did wonders for them before they retired to rooms Cyrene had fixed up when a messenger had arrived two weeks in advance.

"Mother, do you think he's abandoned me and taken another wife by now?" Xena asked as she lay next to her with Eve between them that night. Eve had been fussy as usual and her mother had helped her to settle her down for sleep. Her mother had than insisted Eve stay in her room for the night and she would feed her by bottle so that Xena could get some rest that night since Eve had given her much rest during the day after their arrival.

"No, Xena don't you ever think that, Drake loves you more than his own life, but he's a man who is just as stubborn and hard headed as you are." Xena smiled at that. "Once he realizes that there may be something wrong he will put aside his pride and come for you immediately you'll see."

"I hope your right. I really do." Xena sat up.

"Where are you off too?" Cyrene asked knowing the look on her daughter's face said she wasn't going back to bed.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh goodness in all the fuss over Eve, I completely forgot you did not eat dinner with everyone." Xena gathered up Eve in her soft embroidered blanket Cyrene had made for her and they went downstairs. Cyrene warmed up her dinner and watched her eat while she held Eve who decided this would be ideal time to be hungry and need a diaper change.

"I'll change her first, so you can finish up," Cyrene told her. Xena nodded. She finished her dinner and when Cyrene came back she released a breast for her little princess. Cyrene tidied up a bit more as she stroked the fire a bit for more warmth.

There was a rubbing it seemed and than the sound of many hooves throughout the area containing Amphipolis, but no one in their homes noticed. A big blue circle open which seemed to contain lighting and swirling mist in a gorgeous emerald green color. Out rode a man in black leather jacket, pants, boots, and a cloak made of black cotton cloak with a soft satin inside. He wore no crown and his thick black hair had perfect spikes. His green eyes full of hope and worry as he set his sights on Amphipolis less than a mile away before him. His huge black horse kicked up dirt and left deep prints in the earth that was soon destroyed the pounding of twelve horses in two lines following their King. They were all dressed similarly, but the quality of the leather was not as good as his though it was very good.

"I'm coming," Drake muttered. Soon they were upon the village and he only looked back briefly to be sure the portal had closed. He could not have someone who wasn't meant to coming through. He pulled the reins and stopped directly in front of the tavern door. Something was tugging at his heart as he moved towards the door.

Inside something was tugging at Xena's heart too, but she mistook it for grief. She sat by the fire rocking Eve as she supported her so that she could stay latched on and get enough to eat. Cyrene stood up from her mending and went to the door. When she was greeted by that cold but warm green eyes of Drake, King of Arcadia she didn't know whether to frown at him or smile. So she opted to set her mouth in a line. She neither frowned nor smiled.

"We will talk once you're talked with Xena." He nodded knowing he was in for it. He walked in as Cyrene conveniently stepped out to help his soldiers house their horses in a different stable. They had special horses after all and they couldn't just be put in any stable. They couldn't blend in like Argo not to mention there was simply no room for all of them.

Drake spotted Xena with her back to the door as she hummed and rocked. Because of her hair he didn't notice that on of her shoulder straps was down. Xena felt the presence behind her, but she didn't speak it could be just a weary traveler being nosy and she didn't sense any danger from him. As he neared closer the always comforting smell of leather and Drake's favorite fragrance of honey. He like most people in Arcadia washed their faces with a honey and oatmeal mixture to keep their face smooth. In fact nobles bathed in it. She didn't turn around though as she waited for him to speak. He touched her soft hair and she leaned back into his touch. Drake backed away knowing they needed to talk first and he couldn't do that so close to her.

"I suppose you decided to read my letter before you burned it this time," Xena spoke despite herself. Drake's mind raced with the thought that she had been trying to reach him all this time and the heartache she must fear. No wonder her mother had looked grim. They had had their quarrels before but this has been their biggest so it had seemed.

"I never got them, there's a war and letter aren't getting through we've only just noticed."

"A war?" Xena asked. She was sad knowing that she would take her child from war zone just to enter another.

"Yes, they appeared three months or so after you left me. At that point I admit I was being stubborn and I thought you had remained in the realm. We searched everywhere as the enemy advanced, they are quite strong." Xena shook her head that explained a lot.

"They're winning aren't they?" Xena asked. Drake nodded than remembered she had her back to him.

"Yes, it's causing many to get stranded in other realms. I never thought until a scrape of burned paper made it through with the name of your home village."

"You shouldn't have risked coming than, I would have understood."

"I know, but my heart wouldn't allow me to stay behind and wait." Xena smiled knowing he did love her after all. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"No, I'm sorry, but I think its fair I mention I don't even remember what exactly we quarreled about that caused me to leave you."

"Nor do I, my love, so why don't we both put it behind us and forget this whole mess." Xena nodded as she stood up carefully. Her short nightdress fell down to her knees. She always did forget her robe at times, but Drake didn't mind.

"Well than I am happy to finally let you see your daughter after four months of her life have gone by." She turned and Drake was surprised to see Eve suckling at her breast contently. He noted the blond hair that definitely belonged to his mother, but easily came from Xena's side of the family as well. Drake being only three years older than Xena remembered her a child. She had the same blond hair. Their mothers had been friends and Xena had been mistaken for the illegitimate daughter of the King of Macedonia at the time. Everyone soon realized who her father was and it was Cyrene's husband who came back and forgave her. It was before she had built her tavern from the ground with her husband always off to war. After that his mother never intended for them to fall in love and marry. In fact as years went by he spent less and less time in Greece, but in other realms meeting actual Princesses of various different backgrounds. But one day in his youth when he was twenty-four a year before his father's death he came back and she was a vision of beauty when he found her trying to blend in, in Athens market away from her army. The rest was history from that point on.

"My daughter?" He asked in astonishment. Xena nodded. He moved to take her, but Xena stopped him.

"No, you'll want to let her finish her meal first or she'll never forgive you. Its not everyday she gets to eat undisturbed." He nodded not understanding and she began to tell him of the prophecy.

"So they believe my daughter is the messenger." Xena nodded. "Is she?"

"I do not know, but I do know the prophecy is self fulfilling. They will bring about their own demise. Eli's God is true, and I often wonder if he exists in Arcadia and if we only believe there is no God because we've been told that."

" Its nonsense there is no God not in Arcadia or here." Xena shook her head.

"No, I've seen their heaven and their hell. Its something so much more than the Elysian fields or Tartarus."

"There's nothing worse than that in this realm."

"Hell is, I've been there, I've commanded its army, but I also fought in God's army. While if you die here you simply return to Arcadia, I don't. If I die her I go to the after life. I've died plenty of times and the places were different. There are many, many differences." Xena stared into his eyes as she said this.

"I believe you than, I trust in you and in time we will see if you truly, truly are correct." Xena nodded accepting this. Eve began to cry and Xena pulled up her strap as she began to pace as she burped her. Eve gave a big burp in due time before she was placed on the other breast where suckled for less time and Xena burped her again after pulling up her strap. Drake looked on watching his beautiful daughter.

"Now that you're fed, I think its time you met Daddy," Xena told her. Intelligent blue eyes looked at her and smiled as an arm reached for her face. Xena smiled at her and walked over to Drake who was leaning against a table contemplating his fatherhood as he watched them. He could only pray he did well by his daughter.

"Come here Princess," Drake said standing up and taking off his leather gloves and unclasping his cloak. He held her awkwardly at first.

"Support her head," Xena said. "Use your arms." He did so and he finally carried her more suitable to Eve before she began to cry. She fixed her eyes on his face almost immediately when she was comfortable as was often her habit when being held by someone new. He smiled down at her.

"Hey Princess, I'm sorry I haven't been around before, but all that is going to change," He told her as he offered her a finger and she gripped it tightly. "Oh you have your mother's grip I see, I'm gonna have my work cut out for me." Xena smiled as Father and daughter talked. She could hear Eve making baby noises. Drake walked back and forth with her. He didn't Cyrene come in and go get Xena's silk robe before going into the kitchen, stopping momentarily to look on Drake and Eve and smile.

"What's her name?" Drake asked.

"I named her Eve after my grandmother." Drake smiled.

"How fitting she has your Grandmother's eyes, eyes that bare into the soul." Xena nodded her agreement.

"Eve is always thinking and observing. But she's also very fussy, I think she senses that in Arcadia it is day and wishes to be up and about, because she sleeps fine during the day here. It irritates her."

"She will easily adjust as we do as time passes." Xena nodded pulling the blanket around Eve a little more. He kissed Xena's forehead and than Eve's. "You've given me the best gift I could ever ask for except yourself." Xena smiled.

"I feel the same way about her." Drake smiled. The men knocked lightly and Cyrene came out and let them in. They came in two straight lines. They stood side by side in two lines and bowed down on one knee to Xena and the child in Drake's arms.

"Men I present you Princess Eve," Drake said in a proud voice after Xena nodded to them. She couldn't curtsy in her nightdress and they didn't expect it. They each stepped up and pledged their loyalties to her and kissed her right foot, as was custom. They had been waiting ten years for an heir and now here she was in all her glory. Eve smiled as some of their mustaches tickled the bottom of her foot.

"Now that's enough time to eat, you left without breakfast I know it." They grinned and ate quietly not wanting to wake anyone. Drake put his daughter to sleep and Cyrene took her upstairs and Xena saw to it they were all well fed before they cleaned up their mess and entered a part of the tavern no one realized was there. Drake however came up to Xena's room. He would not be separated from her that night and neither would she allow it.

"I've missed you this pass year," Xena whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck.

"I've missed you too, you don't know how long I pray hopping that you were alive and that you still love me."

"I know, I prayed you hadn't given up on me and met someone else."

"I could never love another even I tried." Xena smiled and kissed him. She removed his black leather jacket and it joined his cloak and gloves on the chair nearby. She untied his black shirt and pulled it over his head. Next to follow was his belt. She carefully placed that on the table as it held his silver sword and dagger. He had in this time removed his boots and socks. She took the time to admire his muscular form. She hadn't seen it in five years and her eyes had hungered for the sight. She removed her robe and it slid to the floor and he removed his pants so he was standing in black silk boxers. She let her green silk nightdress slid to the floor. She wore matching bra and panties.

"These you're going to have to take off," Xena whispered into his ear when she came up to him and bit his earlobe, which he loved. She pulled back the curtains on her bed and slid on it.

"Gladly," Drake said almost breathlessly. He crawled on to the bed and kissed up her leg as he went until he reached her mouth. She put her arms around his neck as the kiss turned more passionate. His hands ravished her body just as hers did his. She got milk on his chest, which caused them to laugh a little and she licked it off. That night they made love for the first time in five years, but what was really one. They were careful to be quiet though, they needn't disturb people.

"Sorry about the scratch marks," Xena told him in the morning after they had made love again in the early hours of the morning. She ran her hands through his thick hair.

"It's all right, I've missed them." He kissed her a little more and held her close to him. They had both missed the feel of his arms around her. He ran his hand down her body as her friends began to wake. She could hear them in the surrounding rooms, but she ignored them and turned in bed to make love to her husband some more. Now that he was with her, her connection to Arcadia was restoring itself and she no longer felt so weak.

"I love you," Xena whispered.

"No, I love you," Drake told her. It was the middle of the morning when Gabrielle came banging on Xena's door. They awoke with a start and untangled themselves from the other's limbs.

"Xena, wake up already!" Gabrielle called. Xena hoped that Gabrielle didn't open the door, which she just now realized was not locked as she had hoped. She wasn't lucky as the door swung open and Gabrielle walked in. She shut the door behind her. "Xena!"

"Gabrielle, get out," Xena said. Gabrielle shook her head.

"Xena, what the hell, this is how you got Eve," Gabrielle said. "You'd think you'd learn from your mistakes." Xena sighed.

"Who's she?" Drake asked frowning at the way she talked to Xena.

"Gabrielle, she doesn't know."

"Know what?" Gabrielle asked feeling like she was being ignored.

"Gabrielle this is my husband Drake, King of Arcadia. Drake this is Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons. Though she denies it to travel around with me and make amends."

"Husband!" Gabrielle exclaimed. Xena nodded. She than explained to Gabrielle after she made her swear not to write it down or tell anyone.

"Take a blood oath."

"Xena…"

"No, don't Xena me Ephiny did it as did Solari and Eponin, I must give you the same treatment." Gabrielle sighed and nodded and took a blood oath.

"Now can we get dressed in private?" Xena asked. Gabrielle nodded and left out staring at them both some more before leaving. Xena let out a breath. Xena rubbed herself down with rosewater and lavender while Cyrene delivered Drake's saddlebags to him.

"I brought you, your favorite leather pants and shirt." Xena shook her head.

"No, I'll need a whole new set of clothing or I won't be able to breast feed." He nodded.

"All right we'll buy the silks here and get it done. Things are scarce back in Arcadia. I mean things like silk and satin." Xena dressed in her new battle dress as he dressed in clean leather pants, black doublet, black boots. Xena brought him his belt and put it on for him.

"Hmm…I never thought I'd see the day when I would be putting it on and not taking it off," Xena told him before kissing him. He grinned.

"I can make it happen." He grinned at her and she shook her head with a smile.

"No, we have to tend to Eve, my mother has had her all night." Drake nodded. She brushed her hair and they went downstairs to see it full. They ate breakfast together, but got separated in the crowd. Xena however did eventually make it to the kitchen where she took charge of Eve and managed to discuss what happen with her mother as she went in and out of the kitchen.


	4. Explanations

Explanations

"Here dear why don't you take everyone on a picnic, in this mess I'm the only one anyone has seen." Xena nodded. She left out and managed to reach two of her soldiers. They made their way to the kitchen spreading the word if they met a soldier who made his way outside. Ephiny, Solari, and Eponin were together and that made her job easier.

"Have you seen Drake?" Xena asked. They shook their heads.

"We saw some of his soldiers were very polite…" Ephiny started.

"Don't forget sweet," Solar quipped in.

"Hey," Eponin said. Solari shrugged.

"Yes they are, but Drake would be the one that left you swooning even now."

"Than we definitely haven't seen him." Xena nodded.

"We'll I'll just keep looking we're all going on a picnic to get out of this mess so I'd advise you make your way outside now if you ever wanna eat." They nodded and Ephiny offered to take Eve. Once Eve was safely on her way with her three aunts Xena went in search again until finally she found Drake surrounded by young women.

"Xena back off he's ours." Xena laughed a little.

"I hate to break it to you ladies, but he's already mine." She held up her hand showing them the simple silver band on her finger with three diamonds on it. The middle diamond was bigger as it symbolized the middle of their life. While the first symbolized the first day they fell in love and the last diamond symbolized their old age. She had a similar necklace, but with more diamonds and it was in the shape of an X which not only symbolized her name, but their two lives crossing though they had confidence they would always be intertwined.

"I tried to tell them, but you know how women get around me." She raised an eyebrow. "Well except you besides they're young and don't listen."

"Uh huh come on lover boy, I can't have you getting to full of yourself again." He stood up and took her hand as he laughed.

"I think you rescued me a little to late." Xena groaned.

"Oh great."

"Where's my little princess?" Drake asked.

"In good company, come on I think everyone is waiting for us." Xena spotted Gabrielle and beckoned her to meet them outside. Once they were all outside they set off for a nice green meadow. Three soldiers carried three big baskets.

"So uh where's the pages or maids or even manservant?" the soldier with a basket asked. Xena sighed and shook her head.

"We can do it ourselves," Drake told them. "You ladies rest." They spread out a huge blanket and put the food down the center. Eve was already sitting up, but she usually ended up falling over and Drake sat her on his knee. Every five minutes he had to exclaim how pretty and smart she is.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were married to Eve," Xena teased him as Eve gave her I'm hungry cry.

"Hey is anyone ever going to explain anything to me, like when exactly you got married and much more?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, sure Gabrielle, I just thought we should all relax a little before I gave you a more detailed answer." She released a breast for Eve to nurse on using her blanket to let her eat in privacy for the guard's sake more than her own.

"Okay here's the thing there is another dimension or realm whatever you want to call it. Anyway Drake and I met when he was three and I was a baby, but eventually he was spending more time in Arcadia and other realms. I had been massacring for five years after Cortese when we met again during one of my long vacations and we just fell in love the moment we lay eyes on each other again."

"Okay and let's say I actually believe this, but where has he been for the pass five years?"

"Well actually five years here is one year in Arcadia so we've only been married two years, but accidentally separated for a year for one."

"Oh and if you love her so much," Gabrielle started hoping that what ever had separated them she could use to her advantage. She loved Xena after all and it was only a matter of time before Xena loved her back in the same way right? "Why did you leave her or she leave you?"

"I don't know, we had some silly fight about what I can't imagine."

"Yeah, its been too long, whatever it was I only meant to leave for a month or two out of anger, than pride, and finally I just couldn't get back because of some war I had no idea about until now."

"Well I'm pleased to say that I was right," Ephiny said to her. Eponin and Solari nodded their agreement.

"Why is it that they knew and I didn't, I am your best friend," Gabrielle told her angry that whatever they had argued about had disappeared like sweat on your body after a nice bath.

"Gabrielle you write things I ask you not to write I thought it best I not mention it until the time came that I left or perhaps Drake showed up like now."

"Well I wouldn't have this time if it were so important to you."

"That's what you said about my relationship with Solari. You may not have meant too but you embarrassed us in front of the entire tribe," Eponin told her.

"And remember when my relationship with Phanties was still a secret?" Ephiny asked. "We were quite content to sneak around until we were ready to tell everyone or I got pregnant which ever came first."

"Oh don't forget about Joxer's brothers. While its good that now everybody knows the difference in some cases. Joxer did not want people to know about his brothers unless he told them."

"Okay, so I've let some things slip."

"I wouldn't say slip from the sound of it," Drake commented. Gabrielle glared at him and everyone saw it.

"Look I'm going home you four are welcome to come with me, but on the condition that you keep it to yourself."

"You know we will, "Ephiny said indicating herself, Eponin, and Solari. Everyone looked at Gabrielle.

"Would you have us hunted like dogs because the people here think we're witches?" Drake asked her.

"No, and I won't tell or write it down."

"Blood oath than just to be safe, it'll physically prevent you from telling anyone who doesn't already know," A guard said pulling out his dagger. Ephiny and the girls took it readily and Gabrielle did too after a moment.

"So Eve how did she come to be?" Gabrielle asked.

"Its weird, but my body has been on Arcadia time except when it comes to my sleeping habits. While we were living our lives my body waited until this year before I started to show in this word. Had I gone back to Arcadia I would have been as big as a house sooner."

"A beautiful house," Drake told her stroking her hair.

"Yeah, and being in this world I didn't notice until I started having the symptoms. I had been getting steadily fatter over the years, but traveling works up an appetite so I didn't see it as strange. Its weird but it happens. Eve is Drake, she was conceived before our argument obviously."

"And you're Queen of this Adia place?" Gabrielle asked.

"Arcadia," Drake corrected.

"Whatever."

"Yes, I am Gabrielle." Gabrielle sighed.

"So now that I've taken this blood oath and asked questions show me something that my eyes can see. Prove it to me."

"You will have your proof when we make the trip home, but first my wife must be properly rested and I must in form you of the war zone you will be entering."

"Its gotta be better than fighting off Gods," Gabrielle muttered as she stood up as did Xena. She took out her Sais. The wind was starting to blow and clouds were forming. Xena cut Eve off to her dismay and secure her in her sling. She picked up her sword. The guards stood as well as the amazons. Drake also stood and took out his sword.

"What's going on?" Drake asked.

"The Gods are coming, get your shields it might be the only thing to protect us if they just throw fire balls at us."

"Men shields surround the princess." They were very efficient creating a sort of wall as the God's appeared.

"Shall we use our power to hurl energy at them my Queen?" the guard asked easily noticing that the Queen was in command of this battle not his King. With his Queen he had ninety-nine point nine percent chance of survival with his King he had a fifty percent chance.

"No, everyone conserve that energy for getting home because when we're gone they can not and will not follow."

"I should hope not, they'll be little more than mortals than," Drake said.

"Give us the child Xena!" Athena demanded.

"What do we do than?" Drake asked her.

"We walk slowly back to the village."

"Why, what good will that do?" Drake asked her.

"A lot of good, Athena won't attack her worshippers. She hasn't reached that point yet," Gabrielle explained as if it were obvious.

"If she attacks Amphipolis others will start to lose their faith in the Gods and begin to abandon them. They take mortals for granted but they won't be happy when their temples start to topple and their help is no longer asked for or wanted." So with the shields holding off the blasts they retreated back into the village. Xena watched Athena swear and disappear.

"Keep on your guard." The guards nodded and everyone went inside pleased to see the tavern had thinned out to only twenty travelers and the rest were villagers.

"What happened?" Cyrene asked. They explained what happen and after a while three of guards retrieved the food which went to the pigs and the baskets and blanket. Drake feeling over protective of his daughter took charge of her except to give her back to Xena to be fed. Xena let him do it since he needed to bond with his daughter.

"Dear do leave that in here and bring Eve, God knows when you'll get to be with your husband a lone at night a gain what with going back to fight a war and so many other things. You left quite a bit of unfinished business if I recall." Xena sighed and nodded.

"Mother will you come, I've gotten use to having you near again and who knows how long this war could last. Twenty years will have passed her before I know it and than what?"

"We'll see dear, I've lived here for so long and ran an tavern."

"Yes, and I think its time you got some rest.."

"But I love cooking and running a tavern."

"Well you could cook at the castle, there's always cooking to be done, and you could be in charge of seeing to it that our guests are most comfortable. Frankly Drake's mother is not the welcoming sort." Cyrene nodded knowing Drake's mother had turned disagreeable and rude at times. She was prone to fits of rage she very often slapped her servant and threw things at them if no one else.

"I'll think about it, but bring my darling granddaughter in here, I like staying up with her, I enjoy the night as much as she does." Xena smiled.

"All right if you insist, I won't argue." Cyrene laughed.

"I bet you won't, and I do." Xena nodded. She went back to her room where Drake was waiting as he rocked Eve. He looked up when he heard her open the door.

"Where's the cradle?" Drake asked.

"Mother is insisting that Eve sleep in her room at least until we leave, I think she's hoping for more grandchildren." Drake walked over to her and kissed her before leaning to her ear.

"She's not the only one hoping for more." He kissed her cheek before walking out. Xena grinned but stopped him before he was out of her reach.

"If you don't mind, my daughter and I have our bedtime routine." He smiled and handed her back over as Eve who was sensing that her routine would be interrupted started crying.

"Its okay Evie, Daddy didn't know." She got her changed into her proper nighttime attire and sang to her until her eyes were closed in slumber. Drake watched all this and noticed the big smile on Eve's face at all the attention she got before she went to sleep. Xena kissed Eve's forehead before she let Drake take her to be tucked in.

"So, what do you say we make your mother's dream come true?" Drake asked undoing his shirt. Xena shook her head from her chair as she brushed her hair. "No, what do you mean no?" Xena turned towards her.

"I don't mean no, I mean not yet. Look with this war we can't afford to bring more angels into this world. I will not loose my child from stress or perhaps a sword wound from some assassin or anything. I have a job protecting Eve let a lone my pregnant self and a daughter who can't even run for her life or even feed herself if necessary to survive outside the palace should something happen."

"You've got me remember."

"I do, I know, but while I don't mind going through the process it takes to make a baby, I do mind making one at this time. We will wait and let our next child be born in peace." Drake nodded his understanding.

"So how do we do this without you getting pregnant?" Drake asked. Xena took a sponge and soaked it in vinegar before inserting it as a barrier method of birth control.

"I hope this works."

"It will." They came together again not worrying about anything it seemed, but Xena always remained alert. She'd never forgive herself sometime happened to Eve. Soon they slept and their days were spent fighting off the Gods.

"Tomorrow we leave it has been two days in Arcadia and the public will be worried." Xena nodded anxious to get Eve home now where at least she was safe from direct attack.

"Mom, we need a decision we're leaving tomorrow." Cyrene nodded.

"I've decided to go, Torres as quick as his visits are dropped by the other day. He will take over so I can always have this place. He's run off to fetch the family he's started." Xena nodded.

"I'm glad you're coming." She kissed her mother's cheek and advised Gabrielle, Ephiny, Solari, and Eponin to sell their horses because they would die the moment they got into Arcadia.

"Than how are we to keep up with you twenty-six?" Gabrielle asked.

"You will ride with one of the guards. So sale."

"No wait, I'm sure you'll all want to come back eventually so why not have Torres keep them in the paddock out back?" Xena asked.

"I won't leave my horse, I just got her after all," Gabrielle whined.

"Is anyone ever going to tell me what's going on?" Amarice asked. She'd gone off to another village on an errand for my mother. She had just met Drake and his warriors. She didn't trust him. After a blood oath she explained and she was ready to help.

"Great, leave them for now and when we get to Arcadia we'll figure out a way to get them to survive."

"Is the atmosphere different?" Ephiny asked.

"Its not the atmosphere just trust me, you'll see. It'll only be three days here before Drake will return you for your horses if we figure out a way." Finally they all nodded.

"Good night because tomorrow we leave." Everyone nodded and the group broke up for tomorrow some of them entered a world they were unfamiliar with.


	5. Arcadia

Arcadia

"Xena are you sure about me riding Argo?" Cyrene asked as the soldiers secured a few of her belongings on their horses. The rest of things would be retrieved after their arrival at the palace when proper transportation for it could be gotten. Xena nodded.

"Yes, mother, I can ride with Drake." She was wearing a new dress with a leather bodice, the skirt was made of black silk and only reached below mid thigh just barely. Cyrene had cut off sleeves herself so that only the part on her shoulders was in tack. She had matching calf high black boots so she showed off more of her long legs. It was more Drake's request and she didn't mind because frankly it gave her just as much pleasure. She could move and fight in it easily and that was what was important, not to mention it made it easier for her to feed Eve.

"Well I ought to carry Eve than at least, three people one horse is unsafe. Even if one is a baby."

"Mother, it'll be fine…"

"Don't argue with me young lady," Cyrene interrupted and Xena sighed. She secured Eve to her mother and fussed constantly until they were about to leave. They had chosen to leave at night as said some people wouldn't see them and to give her mother more time to clear out her tavern.

"Please allow me," Drake said bowing. Xena rolled her eyes at him, but let him help her all the same. His men showed the same courtesy to Ephiny, Solari, and Eponin who followed Xena's lead and excepted it though they did mention that they didn't need their help but were thankful they had been considerate enough to offer it. Gabrielle refused his help and they waited ten minutes for her, as the horse would move when she was just about to get on or she couldn't pull herself up until finally she asked for help. It was all very laughable really.

"Would you like to do the honor?" Drake asked. Xena nodded and closed her eyes concentrating. A small lavender circle appeared with lightening crashing through it the same color, but it was refusing to open wider and Drake gave her a hand as one half turned green.

"Thanks," Xena said so only he could hear.

"My pleasure." Drake kicked his horse only slightly and he took off at a gallop. Argo instinctively followed her mistress with Cyrene and Eve on her back though Cyrene looked positively frightened. It had been ten years since she had first done this in order to attend her daughter's wedding in the first place. Although they all entered at different times they came out at the same time. Ephiny, Solari, Eponin, and Gabrielle were frightened to see that they were high in the air. They screamed and grabbed on tight to the soldier in front of them.

"Hang on!" Xena called. After a minute of free falling it seemed huge glossy black wings sprouted from each horse catching itself on the wind and flying swiftly through the air. Cyrene on Argo looked positively green with horror as Argo's blond wings came out a little after the others. Drake steered his horse over to Argo to be close at hand if her wings failed her. It had been so long since she had used them.

"How's Eve?" Xena asked.

"Fine, she's sleeping right through it." Xena nodded. One of the soldiers who were not carrying anyone was surrounding Argo. Xena and Drake dropped further back to check on her companions.

"Its beautiful," Ephiny commented now that she had relaxed someone, but her body was still tense. Arcadia was full of fresh green land. There were lots of trees and so much beauty from the flowers. The streams and rivers glistened and sparkled as if diamonds lay at their depths and in some cases this was true.

"Even the mountains look beautiful."

"You could eat the snow off the mountains and it would taste as pure as the stream water," Drake told her.

"It's that pure?" Ephiny asked. He nodded. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shined brightly on the numerous fields and villages they passed.

"Are we almost there?" Gabrielle asked finding her voice. She had been scared silent, but she had to know when they were getting off.

"Yeah look ahead." Everyone looked and saw a great white palace before them. Around it was the great city of Illusia, capitol of Arcadia. But Xena also saw all the refugee camps around the outside walls.

"Drake, why are they outside of the city?" Xena asked.

"I don't know, I had saw to it that all refugee families and finally individuals were staying with some in the city. Especially the taverns and the orphanages are practically full with all the deaths," Drake informed her. "More must have arrived."

"If you'll set me up with a good manservant and guard I'll see to them being rations and blankets even clothing," Cyrene said. Xena nodded.

"I'll help, but first I want a look at this army."

"Honey, I really don't think…"

"I want to have a look," Xena said cutting him off and letting him know she would and could go without him. Drake nodded. He pointed to three of him men. " Great why doesn't everyone else head for the palace and send fresh guards so u can all rest." They nodded and before anything more was said they were going down. Xena ordered Argo to follow and she did as she was told, but she also came back with the fresh guards as her and Drake hovered in the air over the palace now.

"I think she wants you to ride her now," Drake commented.

"And here I was all comfortable with you," Xena said easily turning in the saddle in front of Drake, who had kept a strong hand on her and handled the reins with the other. He loved it when she dominated, but he loved her more when she sat back and put her trust in him instead of just herself. He gently lowered her into Argo's saddle from above. She took up the reins. "Thank you." Drake handed her sword. Her chakram was already in its usual place on her side. They rode on for the five thousand miles until they came to the war where the land had gone black as if a huge fire had scorched it. There were many refugee camps a long the way, and others packing up villages as the war progressed towards them.

"They've taken over half of Arcadia. The spies we have report massive famine and drought for the people who did not escape. They're being whipped and forced to plant crops on a land that will not yield anything. They're too weak to make a run for it and we're lucky if our spies return if they end up on foot.

"No more spies on foot than if we can avoid it," Xena told him grimly. "Let's go to every village within twelve miles and make sure they are ready to run from the village at a moment's notice. We'll want to keep planting on what's left of our crops for as long as we can if the enemy drives us back any further. She could see the two camps at a stand still with a wide field between them.

"These aren't all our forces though and this isn't all of their forces." Xena nodded. She was looking down, but her head snapped up suddenly. She looked out into the darkness that had thick black clouds that promised rain that would destroy the land and soak you to the bone until it was sure you would catch a cold.

"What is it?" Drake asked. Xena looked up into the clouds and out of no where appeared fierce scraggily black dragons with beards. Their wings were no more than sticks yet they flew. Xena drew in a sharp breathe, they had destroyed the dragons the most powerful of all creatures and now they rode them as if they were horses. They breathed fire, but it was no longer their formal glory and worse of all it made a sound as if it were hurt.

"Retreat!" Drake shouted. "Xena!" Xena couldn't take her eyes off of them and it was Argo who turned on her own. Xena practically turned in her saddle. She managed to get a good look at the riders. They were thin as bone with pure white hands in pure white cloaks. It was the color of death in Arcadia and they looked like death.

"Xena what the hell, since when do you freeze?" Drake asked as the riders stopped their pursuit and they slowed down.

"It just surprised me, I mean look what they did to the Dragons."

"Dragons?" Drake asked. "The dragons are shut away in their mountains safe from these beasts."

"No, Drake, they've defeated the Dragons, I know it, I can sense it and that noise it made." Drake fell silent looking back and filling royally screwed if they had done the impossible and defeated such intellectual and magnificent creatures. They returned to the Palace by nighttime and Xena was happy to be home. From the roof landing Xena looked over Illusia, named after the first Queen of Arcadia. There was candle light all around and it was good to be home, but she regretted the circumstances weren't warmer. His mother, Lady Fiona came out scolding him for going near the battlefield with not enough protection. She smiled at Xena, but she obviously wasn't too happy to have her back.

"And Xena, thank heavens the baby is actually Drake's, I must say I was worried about her." Xena frowned as she hugged her stepmother. She didn't know if she wanted Eve growing up around her. "Now don't you worry I'll be taking charge of her from now on, she'll be brought up in my apartments."

"What no, I…" Fiona cut her off the only woman to do so and live through it.

"Oh yes, I'll teacher to dance with gentleman, and prepare for marriage."

"Drake," Xena said.

"Mother, now let's not get over hasty, Eve will stay with Xena."

"Eve?" Fiona asked. "Such a common name, no her name with be Lady Beatrice. Oh how perfect."

"Drake," Xena said walking inside after patting Argo goodnight. She could hear Drake and Fiona talking until she had opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and entered her home. She took in all the sounds and smells.

"My Queen there you are I've been in a confusion looking for you. At your mother's request I've been sewing all day." Xena looked at one of her many ladies-in-waiting Fiona insisted she have. She had sixteen at first, but she knocked it down to six. Three that helped her dress and things like that while the other three often rode out with her when she hunted or toured the city. Perhaps even a warm campaign. However this maid in particular was her most trusted and a distant cousin of Drake's on his father's side. She went everywhere she did no exceptions at times.

"I've been surveying the enemy a little, do you know where everyone is?" Xena asked.

"Awaiting you and the King in the dinner hall milady. Now please we must get you clean and dressed for dinner. I'm so relieved you've made up with the King. He was dreadful lonely without you ma'am."

"I was lonely without him too, its unfortunate business I got stuck in Greece," Xena said as she led Emily to her rooms. Fiona had insisted that a Queen must properly have her own chambers. Of course when she had been hoping Xena would use the opportunity to cheat on Drake, but she never betrayed his trust and besides he was often spending his time there anyway. Lady Fiona had a knack for catching them and not the imaginary lovers she had dreamed up for Xena not that Fiona hadn't tried to set her up on purpose.

"Oh ma'am there's talk of you replacing us ladies with the four you brought with you," Emily informed her. Xena stopped walking and turned.

"Are all the ladies waiting in my chambers?" Xena asked. Emily nodded.

"Yes ma'am, we've been preparing your bath for hours and sewing away."

"Where's my daughter?" Xena asked.

"The little Princess is asleep in the royal nursery at Lady Fiona's orders." Xena nodded and kept on walking. She soon entered her chambers and the ladies jumped when the door boomed open. Emily quickly closed them as the five ladies rose and curtsied. Xena returned a small perfect one out of respect.

"Ladies you will not be replace those women are merely my friends." They all sighed with relief.

"See I told you, you were all just being silly chits," Emily told them as they followed Xena into her bedroom, which was all lavender to match her power. There were tapestries covering all the walls in every room to keep warmth out and they each told a story it seemed. The windows were wide with a pillow window seat and stained glass on the top half, and clear glass at the bottom so that she may look out her window unobscurred when it was not wise to open a window.

"Lady Clara, retrieve the royal baby crib and set it in the spot designated for my children. I will not have my daughter in the royal nursery until she is ready."

"And the nursemaid?" Lady Clara asked.

"Dismiss her until I shall need her to watch my daughter during the day. I will feed my daughter not her." Lady Clara nodded and g ave a curtsy before exiting. She went into her bath chamber and bathed quickly not wanting to keep anyone from their dinner longer than necessary.

"Oh you're hair is grown lovely milady," one of the ladies said.

"Thank you." Xena watched as the nursemaid helped Lady Clara with the bed. Eve lay in it undisturbed and she would remain that way. She dressed in a lovely blue dress with long sleeves and short skirt. She chose not to wear shoes as no one did when they were in the castle. It was either a choice between soft slippers or nothing at all. All the servants went barefoot and boots if they worked outside sometimes depending on their job.

The soldiers were the only ones who wore boots all the time. The lady quickly put a small jeweled blue clasp in Xena's hair and she stood up. She kissed Eve, making sure she was comfortable and content. She hurried to the hall and everyone at the table rose from their seats when she came. Ephiny, Eponin, Solari, and Gabrielle followed at the last minute when Xena signaled for them to sit down. The table was wide so two people could sit on the end because she had refused to have the length of a table between her and Drake.

"Please excuse my tardiness I was looking over the situation of our beautiful country." The men of Drake's council nodded.

"Well you're not excused we're hungry," Gabrielle said. Everyone turned to look at Gabrielle.

"Silence your tongue," A man snapped glaring at Gabrielle. Gabrielle retorted something and he got very angry.

"Everyone silence!" Xena said loudly when there was murmuring around the table.

"No need to get testy, we'll begin our meal now." Everyone who was a regular at court looked very unsure, but Xena waved for the servants to begin serving everyone. Xena sat down in her throne like chair and the squire pouring wine filled her goblet carefully trying his hardest not stare at her beauty, but in doing so he didn't realize he had. She quickly stopped him before he poured too much.

"Hey, pay attention before you have an accident," She told him and not in the least bit angry with him over nothing. He looked at her hand supporting his jug.

"Oh I am sorry ma'am I mean my queen." She smiled at his nervousness and waved it off.

"Finish your task before we have another argument on our hands." He nodded and continued down the table. She was about to drink and than remembered she was breastfeeding. She called a servant over who got her milk instead of wine.

She noticed that her mother and friends were the farthest from her. She sent for the main butler who supervised everything rather than actually served the meal anymore. She spoke to him about table arrangements. He nodded and went all down the line asked them to move down one seat until there were five seats left by the Queen. Her mother than sat next to her followed by Ephiny, Eponin, Solari, and finally Gabrielle. Servants made sure everyone had their original plate, goblet and utensils.

"Xena the men here are horrid," Gabrielle told her. Xena sipped her milk as she was served. All her favorites had been prepared in anticipation for her immediate return.

"No, Gabrielle it was just the hunger talking and the way you addressed me."

"The way I addressed you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," Ephiny answered for her. "You can't talk to Xena like that in front of subjects. She doesn't talk to you like that when we're in the village, it undermines your authority." Gabrielle frowned.

"Its true, speak to me however you like in private, but public especially you have to treat me with more respect than that."

"Are you ordering me?" Gabrielle asked.

"No merely pointing out the finer points of royal etiquette," Xena answered. Drake walked in and everyone rose quickly except Xena and Gabrielle. He entered with Fiona. Fiona took her seat on Drake's left side the only free seat on that side and Drake took his seat next to Xena.

"I see you started without me," Drake commented quietly as he smiled at the dinner party and waving for them to sit down.

"Well it was either that or watch a fight break out." She told him what happen, but he didn't comment to Gabrielle, Fiona did however.

"You have nerve bringing such an impertinent chit into our noble presence. A commoner no less." Gabrielle frowned knowing Fiona was referring to her even though she was looking at Xena.

"Okay first Gabrielle is not a commoner, she's Queen of the Amazons, this is her regent, and advisors of war. Secondly why don't you do us all a favor and dr…." Drake put a hand over her mouth and nose.

"Whoa bless you darling," Drake said laughingly as he put a napkin to her nose. She smacked his hand away.

"Drake, what…."

"I had them make your favorite for dessert cake."

"Cake," Xena said. "What kind?" Drake almost gave a sigh of relief and continued to tell her how he had planned the whole dinner for her return. He could always count on cake to distract her from insulting his mother or rather telling her to go do something very unpleasant to herself. No way would he be caught in the middle of the argument that would begin after that.

"Nonsense, they're commoners and you have them dining with noble folk."

"Fiona that would suggest you have a problem with me," Cyrene told her.

"Oh not you Cyrene, you can't help that you married down. You're lucky Xena decided to marry up again, though my son co…" At that moment Drake knocked her plate onto her.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, Mother please let me get that," Drake said. God forbid she actually come out and say what she had been hinting at since their wedding day it seemed.

"Its okay son, but where is that wine boy." Fiona looked around as she put her plate on the table. None of food had spilled and it was still safe to eat. "Boy! Boy!" He ran over.

"Yes, Lady Fiona."

"Fill my goblet what else you useless pig." He poured the wine, but he took one look at Xena conversing with her friends and mother about what she had seen in a low voice he was lost in her black mane. He poured wine all over the white damask tablecloth and Lady Fiona. She hit him.

"Ahhh!"

"You clumsy, filthy boy!" Lady Fiona screamed at him. She kicked him out of the hall as the mess was cleaned up.

"Poor boy, Fiona, why did you hit him, he was only ten years old," Xena defended him.

"He was clumsy pig, and we'll be sending him back to his farmer of a father. That's most certain." Dinner after that was uneventful but very silent. There was no laughter and no merriment.

"We'll have a formal ceremony tomorrow to announce your return. Not lavish though we need to feed our people." Xena nodded.

"What do you mean, not lavish," Lady Fiona said. "The people need to see that we're still going on with court life as if it were peace time."

"No, what the people need is to see that even their rulers are not spending like a certain member use too in order to feed, clothe, and protect them from the new dangers out there," Xena replied. Everyone perked up interestedly now. Family quarrels in the royal family was what made dinner worth coming too because you could guarantee a quarrel if nothing else.

"Xena is right Mother, now I think its time we've all went to bed we've eaten enough tonight."

"Well I haven't," Lady Fiona said in clear defiance and made the servant bring her more food. There were groans as people sat back down. It was etiquette for everyone to leave when the last person had finished his or her meal. Xena drank the rest of her milk and stood up.

"Goodnight everyone, sleep well." Xena had dismissed them, but Fiona wasn't done. Drake nodded as Xena left followed by her ladies-in-waiting who followed her no matter what. Even if Xena was going to get her head chopped off so did they and that was the extent of their loyalty. Cyrene left after her daughter, Gabrielle, Ephiny, Solari, and of course Eponin followed as well. Very slowly everyone did too.

"That woman is a first rate bitch, I should know," Xena seethed as they walked back to her rooms where she a personal parlor.

"If I didn't know Drake better, I'd say she'd of had him married off in a heart beat when it looked like you weren't coming back," Cyrene told her.

"I know, it was one of my main concerns."

"I take it she hates you big time," Ephiny said as they entered her rooms. Xena nodded as they sat down. She poked her head in her room and saw the nursemaid dosing a bit, but all was silent and she couldn't clearly see Eve's little figure still asleep. She came back and sat down and folded her legs under her.

"If there was a word stronger and bigger than hate, that would be how she feels about me." Her ladies-in-waiting got back to the dresses and Cyrene helped them.

"Are they going to stay?" Gabrielle asked indicating the ladies. Xena looked at them. "The probably report to her."

"Yes, they are and its only Mia that does, but there's never anything to tell, right Mia." Mia had gone completely pale and had stopped her sewing.

"How did you know?" Mia asked. The ladies surrounding her had stopped sewing as well and looked at her with disbelief. Even Xena was a little taken aback that her youngest lady really was in the pay of Drake's mother.

"I didn't, I was only joking Mia," Xena answered. Everyone was staring at Mia. Xena turned to Emily. "Escort her to my person dungeons and ask Lady Sarah if she would like to take her job. She had been most upset not to be a lady-in-waiting before." Emily nodded.

"What about her servant ma'am?" Lady Clara asked.

"Lady Sarah will perhaps want to bring her own, set her servant up in a comfortable room to be held for questioning tomorrow." Lady Clara nodded and stood up. She followed Emily and Lady Mia out.

"What about the rest of them?" Gabrielle asked.

"Lady Emily is Drake's distant cousin, she comes from a small part of Drake's family and is loyal to him. If it weren't for him Fiona would have married her off to some guy she could never love. Trust me some guys can be disgusting around here. They're not all gentlemen its true. Lady Clara is a merchant's daughter widowed and Fiona has never so much as look at her. You may have noticed, but she hates commoners."

"Yes, we've noticed," Solari said. "She was rude when we first arrived. She thought we were servants until the guards set her straight. Horrid woman."

"Got that right," Eponin put in.

"How I ever put up with that woman, I'll never know," Cyrene said.

"She was probably different than." Everyone shrugged.

"You never mention who the other three ladies were," Gabrielle said still looking at them.

"Oh right that's Lady Elizabeth, Lady Sonya, and Lady Agnes. The three daughters of Lord Overbearing." They laughed.

"Now Xena," Cyrene said.

"No, that's really father's name honest," Lady Elizabeth said. She had golden brown hair, and brown eyes both her sisters had as well.

"That's what everyone cause him and that's what he calls himself." This time it was Lady Sonya who had spoke. She had golden blond hair was the shortest of her sisters while Elizabeth was the tallest.

"Overbearing and its quite true if you spend enough time in his company," Lady Agnes added. She had dark hair that seemed duller than her sisters did and she was of middle height. She was by far the ugliest of her sisters, but the prettiest concerning most other girls. Each of their hair was held in a net. Lady Emily was different she kept her hair cropped short like a boys and had fun hazel eyes. Her mouth was small and her nose so small that people said they could not make it out from a distance and often though she had lost her nose, which was of course never true.

Lady Clara had platinum blond hair and tin lips. She had blue eyes but not nearly as stunning as Xena's and she and Emily were at the same standard height for women.

"Ma'am do you think it wise to ask for Lady Sarah?" Lady Sonya asked.

"What do you mean?" Xena asked.

"Oh dear, you've forgotten, they say these things tend to happen after…." Lady Sonya was going on.

"Sonya! Get to the point."

"What she's trying to say is that Sarah is a bit emotional."

"Define emotional, please."

"Meaning she faints at any sight of blood, and she's not very daring, she'll never keep up with you ma'am, she use to fall behind all the time getting tired quickly and what not for so young in age. I just don't think she's the ideal lady for you madam." Xena nodded. Lady Clara entered with Lady Sarah who was all tears and thanking her.

"Sorry Lady Sarah, my dear Lady Clara misunderstood, I wanted her to give you a heads up that I would be soon looking for a new lady. You'll need excellent recommendations and the five remaining ladies with interview you." Lady Sarah was deeply upset and nodded grateful that she still had a chance. Lady Clara waited until she had gone.

"Well I'm glad you haven't gone off your rocker ma'am."

"You could have said something before you left," Xena told her.

"What and miss the scene Lady dramatic would put on, I think not. I knew she'd change your mind in a heartbeat if you didn't remember." Xena shook her head at Clara.

"I think I'll need two new ladies-in-waiting than," Xena teased as she spoke to her friends and mother. They all seemed to know she was jesting, but Clara looked horrified.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I won't impudent again my queen, I promise." Xena laughed, as did the other ladies.

"I'm kidding it was all done in good fun and with Fiona around that virtually non-existent."

"No need to tell us, that was the quietest dinner I've ever sat through," Gabrielle said.

"That's because Fiona and Xena can't speak to each other without getting on the other's nerve," Cyrene told them.

"That's true, I could tell," Ephiny said.

"What did she do tonight anyway, because you were ready to tell her to drown herself from the start," Cyrene said.

"Ah well that is because she met us on the landing roof and well she told me that would be raising my daughter to be some silly little airhead whose only job is to marry." They all gasped and the ladies pricked themselves with their needles.

"Not Eve, not my niece," Gabrielle said angrily. "I have her whole education mapped out no way some old lady is going to ruin that for me or Eve." Xena nodded.

"As far as I'm concerned Eve is the heir and will take the throne after us," Xena stated.

"Actually Lady Fiona is under the impression that in time Drake with divorce you and marry Lady Lane, the Duke's daughter. They originate from her side of the family." Everyone turned to Lady Emily at the door. She closed it behind her.

"How do you know?" Eponin asked.

"I heard her telling Lady Lane herself. To Fiona Eve is and will always be her granddaughter, but it's the son of Lane and Drake that will rule after he's joined her in the after life."

"She'll have to kill me first, but even she is not stupid enough to kill be fore the war is over." They nodded. "Besides I can't die here anyway."

"I know right," Cyrene laughed. They laughed once Cyrene and Xena had explained what she meant. Soon they all yawned and Xena walked everybody to their room to see where Fiona had put them. She told them they would all be moved to better quarters immediately, they'd been given rooms fit for a butler really. She had the switched that very night and they went to bed grateful for the softer mattress.

"Send the nurse off." Lady Sonya did so. Everyone turned down the bed as she undressed and they laid out her nightclothes.

"Shall we prepare it for his majesty?" Lady Emily asked. Xena nodded knowing Drake would come in if only to cuddle. She could hear him talking to someone in his chambers just next door. He had had a door created so he could already be dressed in his nightclothes or nothing at all.

"Here you are," Lady Elizabeth said holding up a sponge as Emily opened a bottle of vinegar.

"Where did you get that?" Xena asked.

"Market, when we heard you'd given birth while away and that it was the King's we knew with the war and having just already given birth you wouldn't want to tempt another little one into making his or her home in your body yet."

"You guys are thoughtful." She let them put it in vinegar before she put it in behind her changing screen. She doubted they would be up to such activities that night, but it was always good to be safer than sorry. The ladies put out the candles all but a few as Xena checked on Eve once again in her small square part in her room. She was sleeping in while damask silk and fawn fur blankets.

"Oh you're going to be spoiled rotten before you're one," Xena muttered before kissing her forehead. Eve seemed to smile in her sleep, which made Xena smile. All her ladies had exited when she heard Drake open the door as quietly as possible.

"Baby asleep?" Drake whispered. Xena turned and nodded as he came up behind her. He circled his arms around her waist and looked down at Eve and smiled at her. "If I didn't know better I would never believe that we made something so perfect together." Xena smiled.

"Hmm…well maybe next time you carry our child around for nine months and that you'll realize how perfect she is."

"No, I'm good," Drake replied kissing her cheek. Xena shook her head at him and moved away from Eve before they woke her up. For once she was sleeping peacefully. She crawled in bed not even waiting for Drake as she yawned.

"Hey wait for me, I don't want you hogging all the space," Drake teased.

"My bed, I'll hog all I want," Xena replied purposely settling in the middle. Drake suddenly got an idea when he saw her and quickly blew out the rest of the candles. Xena watched his movements through the dark impatiently.

"Drake get in so I can pull the covers up and get comfortable already."

"Are you going to move?" Drake asked from behind her. She turned about to grab him rather than answer, but he'd already moved.

"No," She replied sitting up. He came from her left and started tickling her in her most ticklish spot. She couldn't help, but laugh and it took all her strength not to do it loudly.

"Please stop, stop you're going to wake up Eve and than what?" Xena asked and he stopped.

"Than she's up," Drake replied attacking her again with his cruel fingers. Xena laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"You're going to regret this in more than one way," She got out before she let go. Eve woke up and started crying. Drake stopped his assault and went over to her lighting candles on his way.

"Awe did mommy wake you up," Drake soothed.

"No, Daddy woke her up," Xena said sitting up and catching her breath. She still felt like she was being tickled. Eve continued to cry and cry and cry. No matter what Drake did. She wasn't hungry and she didn't need a diaper change. She screamed louder if he tried to give her to Xena and for that Xena was grateful.

"Hey I'm going to go sleep in your bed good night."

"What no, I'm tired."

"I told you not to wake her." Xena went through the door and disappeared where she got much needed rest. Her room was sound proof. She woke up five hours later and decided to check on them and found Drake fast asleep on her bed with Eve snuggled up against him in his arms, but she was wide-awake. She cooed and smiled when she saw Xena. Xena carefully lifted her up and pulled a blanket over Drake.

"Did you have fun giving Daddy, a hard time tonight?" Xena asked patting her back after kissing her forehead. Eve cooed and made the noise that signaled to Xena that she was hungry without her having to wail. Xena sat down on her window seat that looked out over the city. All seemed calm, but she knew one-day things wouldn't. She released a breast for her daughter to nurse on. It was starting to get light out and dawn was approaching.

"You're going to love it here if we ever save it from whoever is attacking us," Xena told Eve as she pulled the blanket Xena always kept on the window seat over them, as it was cold near the window. Eve said nothing as she nursed greedily having refused the nursemaid's milk and drank tea and goat's milk while Xena had been away.

"Come on let's go watch the sunrise from a better angle," Xena said to Eve. She slipped on her thick robe and slippers before she wrapped Eve in the blanket without disturbing her meal. They went up to the roof and watched the sun come up in Arcadia.

"Half our land may be turned ugly, but our sun will remain the same," Xena told Eve and in replied she burped loudly. Xena looked at her in surprise. "Taking after our father now I see." Eve just smiled as Xena put her to her other breast. Once she was finished eating Xena walked back down from the roof and to her room. When she entered Drake was crying as if something terrible had happened.

"Xena!" Drake exclaimed in happiness. Xena looked at him confused.

"Yes, what's wrong, did your mother die?" Xena sound hopeful. Drake shook his head and her shoulders slumped.

"No, I thought I had dreamed it all, I use to sleep in here sometimes to be closer to you. And I just freaked out when Eve wasn't in my arms any more and you weren't in my room where I vaguely remembered you going." Xena frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry, we just went up to the roof to watch the sunrise, its been so long since I've seen it and it was Eve's first time, but she spent more time eating."

"Oh you don't know how happy I am."

"I think I do, I've missed you two darling and your absences had me crying at times too." Drake kissed her and was pressing a little to much against and Eve let out a protesting wail. They back off.

"Oh sorry darling," Drake told her smoothing her forehead and kissing it. "Did I finally get her to sleep?" Xena shook her head.

"No, she put you to sleep, I think I woke up the minute she stopped crying. That was two hours ago. Anyway she was wide awake when I came in and hungry."

"Spoiled little princess already, trying to tire Daddy out before he's got a fighting chance, aren't you?" Eve seemed to grin at both her parents.

"No worries she won't have me so tightly wrapped her little fingers, mommy knows all your tricks little one," Xena told her. Eve smiled some more and yawned. Drake sang to her in his deep soothing voice. She drifted right off just as easily as if it were Xena.

"What do you say we get some more sleep before we get up and get to business," Drake said. Xena nodded as she yawned. They slept until her ladies came to wake her or rather them. They came in with his manservant who kept his eyes cast to the floor as he set fresh clothes at the end of the bed for his master.

"I'll bring your shined boots right over."

"Okay," Drake said getting out of bed and making the ladies turn away. Xena pulled him back in and told him to wait as the ladies filled her bath and mixed in honey and lavender. Once her clothes were set out they left. They bathed together and dressed themselves. Than her ladies and his menservants this time came in with boots all shined and ready. Lady Emily brushed Xena's hair while her sword and chakram were being shined.

"Lady Jasmine may be a good choice to replace Lady Mia," Lady Emily said.

"What happen to Lady Mia?" Drake asked.

"Oh she was spying on me for your mother so she's locked in my private dungeons waiting to talk to me. So I'll be replacing her and perhaps letting her maid go I don't know. All the same she'll go home in disgrace."

"There's no way my mother would spy on you." Xena raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Okay so there is the slight off chance, but…"

"Forgive me sire, but she as much as admitted it to the lot of us in the room." Drake looked at Lady Clara and nodded.

"Well in that case perhaps you ought to look into the daughter of late Earl."

"You mean Lady Tabitha?" Lady Emily asked.

"Whose Lady Tabitha?" Xena asked.

"The new countess, but she's been appointed a guardian and she's only thirteen ma'am."

"A thirteen year old lady-in-waiting its unheard of and it'll piss off your mother, its perfect," Xena said running things through her mind.

"But my lady she's so young and can't help you."

"What does it matter I've got you five, right?" Xena asked.

"Of course my lady," They replied.

"Besides you can't trust anyone to guard a countess in their best interests anyway except a Queen or King even," Xena replied referring to Drake.

"Where is the little countess?" Drake asked his manservant.

"I hear she's out of town just now, but her guardian flees his property until the war is over to hers. His name is Viscount Holmes sir." Drake frowned and Xena felt she ought to remember who the Viscount is, but she couldn't.

"Who is Viscount Holmes?" Xena asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Drake asked. Xena shook her head no. Drake went on to explain how sadistic and cruel Viscount could be, but was careful not to give Drake any legal grounds to confiscate his lands. He was also very nice to Lady Tabitha's father, they were very good friends.

"I knew it was trouble the moment I heard he was her guardian, my lady," his manservant said.

"Well than she can not possibly be in his clutches than. Lady Elizabeth, Lady Emily you will travel to Lady Tabitha and tell her of her new place with the Queen's Ladies." Xena took out a piece of parchment and wrote Tabitha a letter.

_Dear Lady Tabitha, Countess of Wimble,_

_It has come to my attention that Viscount Holmes is to be your guardian. At such a young age I do not find this at all acceptable. A woman or her father must raise a young girl. I hear by decree that from this day forward you will my ward until you are able to handle the responsibilities of a countess on your own. In that time you will conduct yourself as one of my ladies-in-waiting that is an order where you will get a small stipend of 30 gold coins a month._

_Queen of Arcadia,_

_Xena_

"This is to be given to Tabitha." She rolled it up and handed it to Lady Elizabeth who accepted it and pulled out another piece of parchment she kept around for such things.

_I the Queen of Arcadia, Xena, hear by decree that you, Viscount Holmes, are no longer the lawful guardian of Countess Wimble. She is to be taken in as the new sixth lady-in-waiting spot that has now opened. I the Queen of Arcadia order you off the land of Wimble effective immediately._

_Queen of Arcadia,_

_Xena_

"Give this to the Viscount when he arrives. If he refuses, tell him I'll have him locked in the tower war or no war I can spare two men." Lady Emily nodded.

"Bosley go with them as escorts, we can't really spare the soldiers today." Bosley nodded and finished dusting off Drake as if there were lint all over his clothes. Xena dressed Eve in her little green dress and handed her to Lady Agnes.

"You've birthed three babes, you can handle my little imp, can't you?" Xena asked. Lady Agnes nodded. All her were running around the castle and skipping out on their lessons. Although Fiona hated it, Xena let them have their children around, she didn't feel right with them being separated. Xena stood in her black leather out fit with its loose black shirt made convenient for Eve.

"Yes, I am definitely going to enjoy summer to some extent," Drake muttered looking at her long shapely legs as she attached a dagger to the inside of her boots. Than to her inner thigh. It was just small enough not to be detected without doing things she only permitted Drake to do.

"Focus Drake, it'll all still be here when this is all over." Drake nodded as she strapped her sword to her back as usual and her chakram to her side. There two daggers on her out thigh that were easily seen for the purpose of intimidation.

"We I'm ready for war, what about you?"

"I've been ready," Drake said. They walked out and after announcing to the public that she had returned and would lead them to victory she told them why she hadn't returned earlier and they were outrage. Men lay whatever they could as weapons before her saying they would fight if she needed them and Xena like a gracious Queen accepted their offer. She introduced her friends and mother. But lastly and the most important she presented them with their heir. That did it for them.

"Xena!" They chanted

"Drake!" They chanted. The crowd alternated between the names every five times. Lady Agnes took Eve back in after she was presented and she went right back to her dreams. After that Drake took names of those who would join the army as temporary or permanent soldiers while Xena went to see Lady Mia. Well first she questioned her servant. She was quite innocent and Xena sent her to work in the kitchen gardens.

"How long have you worked for her?" Xena asked Mia.

"Since you picked me as your sixth lady." Mia was trembling after spending all night in the dungeons and part of the morning.

"What does she know?" Xena asked.

"She knew everything, but nothing was ever anything useful. You and King Drake were trying so hard for a baby and you just wouldn't get pregnant. She got Drake thinking maybe you were barren and told him to suggest to you, he put his seed in another woman who was willing and you would raise it." Xena felt serious anger. "The plan was to get you to quarrel to the point of breaking up for good. It almost worked too ma'am you left him and than the seasons passed and the war started. She half hoped you were dead. She was preparing to present Lady Lane to him as a new bride when word of you came to the castle. King Drake was in a mad scramble to find you and pushed Lady Lane right on her ass he did trying to get to his horse." Xena was silent as suddenly remembered their fight and why they'd had it in the first place.

"Wait, but no one knew we were having trouble, we told everyone we were waiting a year or two into our marriage."

"I know my lady, I told Lady Fiona thinking for once I'd brought her something useful and she paid me for my services. She was very grateful."

"Are you still spying for her now?" Xena asked. Mia nodded.

"Not at first, but when she realized that you truly were alive and saw you ride off with the King she ran to me after she finished insulting your friends and mother as she does to all those who arrive at the palace. She asked me to spy on your friends more than you, but keep a look out for any strange men or any mention of one from your time in Greece." Xena sighed.

"Send her home with the disgrace from the Queen on her. She's not allowed back into my palace until I say so."

"But what if the war comes to my home?" Mia asked.

"If the war actually reaches your home, than I will allow you into the city, but not my home. You're no longer welcome here." Mia nodded and let the tears fall from her eyes. She knew that she would forgive the girl eventually, but she wanted her to sweat.

"Your maid is now hired help in the kitchen gardens. If she wants she may go with you." Mia nodded as she was escorted out. Xena left out to find her plans and discuss with them the plan of action they should take. She found them already waiting in the war chamber.

"Well let's get down to business," Xena said unrolling a map of Arcadia.


	6. Countess of Wimble

Countess of Wimble

"Every day they've been driving us back at least a mile if not more, and you come back and in a day you've driven them back three miles." Xena looked up from helping Eve nurse successfully. Her ladies sat down on window seats gossiping. Gabrielle, Ephiny, Eponin, and Solari were out in the practice yards while she Cyrene was out with the refugees; Xena would join her soon. "How do you do it?"

"Its not me, it's the soldiers, the people. They have hope now in Eve."

"No, they have hope in you, let's face it without you I would have been dead on the battle field a long time ago and everyone would be in hell right now." Xena shook her head.

"If not me or you or just Eve than its us all three of us. Where a family and they know they're going to be all right between the two of us and Eve when she gets older." Drake smiled.

"Well I'll be with the horses, we need to ride out again." Xena nodded.

"Ride out with out me I will join you as Queen its my job to see to the refugees and I've been sending my mother to do that. They need to see me down there helping." Drake nodded.

"Take as long as you need I can do it without screwing up with you around." Xena nodded.

"Even if I wasn't you wouldn't screw up."

"Don't lie, you know I would."

"I'm not I think you're great at what I do successfully, you just do it at the wrong time and place that's all." Drake frowned.

"At least your honest and that's better than anything." Xena smiled. "I take that back your smile is."

"So is yours." He kissed her before he left. Once Eve was done and Xena had her safely tucked in bed with the nursemaid to watch over her in the royal nursery she rode down through the city with Ephiny, Eponin, Gabrielle, Solari, and her three remaining ladies.

"Must they follow us everywhere they can't even fight," Gabrielle grumbled as she rode next to Xena on a borrowed horse.

"Gabrielle, my ladies are very well trained, they trained from the moment they came into my service to be the warriors they are today."

"Seem to me like a bunch of stuck up ladies."

"Seems to me you're the one who's stuck up," Lady Clara retorted. "My lady, I really wish you didn't keep such company."

"Relax Clara, Gabrielle is going through some things right now."

"Right," Lady Clara replied, but Xena saw her eyeing Gabrielle and she nearly laughed.

"Things are going to be real interesting around here from now on," Xena muttered. The streets cleared as they galloped through at a slow pace for a gallop.

"Little girl look out!" Somebody screamed. Xena heard a carriage coming and who ever driving it had no intention of stopping. She sped up and reached down and grabbed the dirty girl dressed in a ragged dress with no shoes. Her hair and face were filthy and she smelt as if she hadn't bath in ages. She pulled her reins.

"Whoa Argo." Argo stopped and she turned to see the carriage speed pass. She looked at two guards who patrolled the cities and helped those in need. They were already going after carriage, as they would never shame their Queen in her presence by slacking off on the job especially for Lord Bronelly, who always speeded through the streets and cause accidents. Xena looked down at the young girl who could be no more than six, she was crying.

"Are you all right?" Xena asked. She shook her head.

"I dropped my food and now there's no more." Xena's heart went out to the girl.

"Where's your mother?" Xena asked.

"I don't know, I'm hungry and cold."

"Your father?" Xena asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay what village do you come from and do you have any family?"

"The one by the sea and I don't know what happen to my mommy and daddy." Xena sighed. The girl shivered even though the weather was warm.

"Do you know how you got to Illusia?" Xena asked. The girl shook her head.

"I fell down and when I woke up I was here. The man gave me some food and told me to find my mommy. But I couldn't and the lady in the big house gives me food."

"Where do you sleep?" Xena asked.

"In the street." Xena shook her head.

"That won't do, I'm taking you to the orphanage until your parents can be located. What's your name?"

"Constance." Xena waited for her friends and ladies to catch up. There were also several supply wagons. She took a blanket off one and wrapped it around Constance, who now had an honorable seat in front of Xena on her saddle. They followed Xena to the orphanage, but found it already full of too many kids. There were four other orphanages in Illusia and found them just as full.

"My lady if it is all right with you, I'd like to stay here and make sure the food and clothing are distributed evenly among the children." Xena nodded and turned her horse away and rode of with Constance still with her, Constance was so young and she would get lost among the children already there.

"Xena you're not going to keep her are you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Just until all the children are reunited with their parents again or taken in. By law all noble children are wards of the Queen if a Guardian was not legally appointed. I can also dismiss someone as a child's guardian, but the children who are not of noble birth have no one as of yet. After this war I plan on legally making them wards of the Queen so that people will be more enticed to give to the orphanage and keep them cloth and fed."

"We never have this problem in the Amazon village."

"You're lucky, Amazons are good women, they'll take in any child. But people here not so giving or willing to take in a child. If there wasn't so much put on blood in some cases we wouldn't have this problem."

"Won't that change when you make them wards?" Eponin asked. Xena nodded.

"As wards they would be considered noble blood. That way a lord could safely adopt any child without his land being disputed over at this death."

"You mean any son," Solari answered.

"Unfortunately yes, but I can only make so many changes so soon. Do you know how long it took me to get the population to stop killing off girls at birth?" Xena asked.

"Months." Xena nodded.

"When I left I had just put an end to it. They only stopped when I finally got them to listen to me and I pointed out that if they didn't stop the killing their sons would have no one to marry and than who would give them grandsons or daughter-in-laws for their grandsons to marry. Once they realized they were killing the continuation of their families they stopped."

"Men," Eponin spat. Xena nodded. They reached the walls of the city and the great gates were already open. There was cheering as she rode out, but there was begging too. Soldiers kept the people away from the carts. They rode until they reached her mother with already dwindling food, blankets, and clothes supply in the carts.

"I've brought extra tents if they're needed it and pots for cooking."

"How about more food and blankets." Xena nodded to her mother who thanked her.

"There are so many Xena and its like they never get enough food."

"I know, the important thing is that our economy does not collapse or their money will be worthless."

"Wow there are so many different races," Gabrielle commented.

"I know there are people from the Orient, Egypt, Romans, and Gaul, than the people who make up Arcadia are something different completely." Xena let them talk as she got down with Constance in her arms. She walked off where all the Oriental people had gathered. They were searching for Constance's parents, but her search was in vain.

"I'm hungry," Constance complained in a disrespectful tone when addressing a queen as she pulled on Xena's skirt. But Xena didn't mind and only heard it as a child's cry and mentally chastised herself for not getting the child food after they tried the orphanage.

"You don't talk to the Queen like that!" A woman screeched in horror. "You're a very insolent child!" Tears filled Constance's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Constance cried. The woman hit her as was common in Arcadia for a child to be hit for disobedience or disrespect. Xena stopped her almost immediately.

"Don't hit this child, she's just hungry and she's under my protection." The woman looked at her surprised; no royal had ever interfered with the disciplining of a child.

"My lady as Queen you have much authority, but interfering with disciplining a child…" the woman started as she licked her lips and bowed her head slightly. She was angry that anyone even the Queen had called her wrong and scolded her as if she were the child. She didn't particularly like children and thought they were merely servants to be used and throne away. Xena cut her off.

"Well she is not your child or anyone else's it seems. She is under my care and I will discipline her as I see fit and she has done nothing wrong."

"I am of noble birth…"

"Do not argue with your Queen!" A soldier thundered as he came up and stepped between the King and the woman. He recognized her immediately. "Lady Akiyama you should know better."

"She interfered…."

"Lady Akiyama you will do well to hold your tongue," Xena told her. She shut up.

"What are you doing among the refugees, all nobles fleeing their lands were to report to the castle." Lady Akiyama made a noise.

"If I had of come up to the castle I would have been thrown right back out on the streets. I do not look like the grand lady I am. I've lost everything from my husband to my clothes. The Queen herself didn't recognize me." Xena rolled her eyes.

"Escort her back to the palace and see if you can find her some clothes."

"Thank you my Queen," she said. Xena shook her head as she had faint memory of Lady Akiyama and noted that the woman had never liked her in the first place just like Fiona.

"Come on Constance, you shall be fed well when we return to the palace. I'll take personal charge of you." Constance nodded. "But first be patient and quiet while we help people." Constance nodded again and followed her. She helped heal wounds and they helped an old woman carry her rations back to her young grand children.

"My Queen, I must get them to the orphanage," The old woman told her. "I am old and dying I survived to get them here at least, I will not make it to the next morning." Xena could see the weariness in her eyes and death was indeed very near. It was no longer the old woman's choice whether she willed herself to stay alive or not. Xena walked with her in silence Constance helped carry the bread. When they arrived Xena found the old woman caring for more than just her grand children, who were ten and nine years old. She was carrying for a two-year-old girl, a five-year-old boy and three-year-old. That was not all more orphaned children had joined them. They surrounded her for the food and the rations weren't enough for them to all get a good meal.

"Grandmother die in peace, in the morning I will return for them. There is no room in the orphanage, but they will come stay in the palace, but first I must prepare." The woman nodded and thanked her. Xena left to help others with Constance trailing behind her. They returned late at night to find Eve crying for her and Drake waiting to discuss the war and how there was a loss of men in an effort to drive them back further, but at least they were at a stand still.

"Lady Agnes please see to it that Constance is cleaned and dressed. She will be joining my friends, family, and me for supper in my private dining room." Lady Agnes nodded and took Constance to her own bath chamber while took her own cleansing bath before she took care of her daughter. She didn't want her catching anything.

"Mommy knows," Xena said to Eve. She played with her and blew on her stomach. Eve smiled and her blue eyes lit up even more. Xena tickled her and blew on her stomach some more. "Okay that's enough for now, Mommy has to eat or she can't play anymore." Eve gurgled and yawned. Xena lifted her up and kissed her before singing her to sleep. She tucked her in and the nursemaid sat to watch over her. Fiona who she was not invited as well as Lady Akiyama was there. Everyone else had yet to arrive.

"Fiona this dinner was a private affair for family, Lady Akiyama is not family."

"But your little friends are to dine with us and some pauper girl why not Lady Akiyama."

"They're family to me and she's just a child who can't possibly be left to dine with the nobles and council men." They argued, but Drake came in and sided with his mother.

"Fine, I'll let you have your way this once," She said to Drake, but she was really speaking with Fiona. Dinner was full of tension, but very good as they talked about acquiring more food for the refugees.

"I think mother if you visit other realms perhaps buy some of their food we can accommodate for the loss of farm land a little better," Drake said to Cyrene. Fiona growled at him. "I'm sorry I mean Cyrene." Cyrene waved it off.

"Either is fine with me son," Cyrene said very pleased. Fiona glared at her, but she pretended to take no notice of it. Xena smirked behind her wineglass though it was full of cider.

"Great now that, that is settled, I think we should give the two unused wings of the palace over to the orphans in the refugee camps."

"No, no!" Fiona exclaimed. "Never!" Xena ignored her.

"Anyway the rooms are quite large, so if we move out all the large beds and furniture and replace them small comfortable pallets we can fit at least thirty kids per room and that's sixty kids per set of chambers."

"Why?" Fiona asked. "They're fine out there, send them to the orphanages that's what they're there for." Xena sighed.

"If you took the time to come out of your comfort zone, you would know that the orphanages are so full that they're actually turning kids away like a prestigious university," Gabrielle told her.

"And they're not being fed. Here we can get them into better clothing and keep them warm at night. They'll be fed properly too," Cyrene told her. " I think it's a wonderful idea." Everyone agreed it was except Drake while his mother and Lady Akiyama said it was bad idea.

"Drake what do you think?" Xena asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Drake asked.

"Because you live here too and you're the King, we make decisions together as husband and wife." Xena knew concerning this matter that no matter what the children would stay in the palace and even as they spoke the two wings were being cleaned out while pallets were being created. The mattresses were even being taken out and put on the floor allowing ten extra children to sleep next to each other in comfort so there would be seventy children in each set of chambers.

"No, I mean why are you asking me when you know I know that you don't give a damn about my opinion in this particular matter, and you're going to do it anyway. I couldn't control you or sway you from your decision even if I tried and if I did you're just going to go behind my back or my worst nightmare kick my ass. But all the same I think it's a great idea." Everyone laughed accept Fiona and Lady Akiyama.

"Ah you know me so well," Xena replied.

"That I do, and I've got a permanent bruise to show for it." They laughed some more. Xena finished off her glass of cider. The boy who had spilled wine on Fiona now worked as her personal drink server as a thank you came up and poured more cider into her glass. She nodded to him and she noticed that the side of his face was burned and very badly.

"What happen to your face?" Xena asked making everyone look except Fiona and Lady Akiyama who knew all about it and didn't care. He looked at Fiona and than back to Xena.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing your face is burned and badly." Xena herself tended to the wound and she did not miss the look he had given to Fiona or the one she gave back to him to say nothing.

"Really, are you not going to say anything to your mother?" Xena asked Drake later.

"Why is it always my mother?" Drake asked.

"Because he as much as said so when he looked in her direction." They quarreled before Drake stomped out of her room and slammed the door behind him.

"That man is so infuriating sometimes!" Xena yelled. She paced as she fumed and slowly calmed down enough that her mood couldn't be transferred to others. Constance came in with her ladies-in-waiting.

"How are you feeling?" Xena asked her in a sweet tone.

"Fine, Queen Xena," Constance replied giving a very shaky curtsy. Xena clapped.

"Well done, but it needs some work." Constance nodded. "But let's not use formalities here." Constance nodded. Seeing that Eve was still asleep even after the argument she led Constance into the parlor where she showed her how to play a little game called Fish, but six year olds cheat and that's a known fact.

"Lady Agnes, would you please take Constance to bed." Lady Agnes nodded and took Constance to where her own children were sleeping until the two wings of the palace were done.

"Xena," Drake called entering her room. Xena was over by Eve putting her back in bed. She couldn't sleep and wasn't particularly bothered when Eve had woken up for a diaper change and to be fed. She turned to see Drake's outline in the door. "Xena are you awake." He was looking at her bed.

"Yes," Xena replied. He jumped and looked over towards Eve.

"Oh God, you scared me."

"I know." He shut the door behind him as she walked towards him. She was still angry with him.

"What is it?" Xena asked. She was still angry with him.

"I'm sorry, maybe you are right that my mother did burn him, but she's my mother I have to give her the benefit of the doubt, can you accept that?" Drake asked.

"Only if you apologize to the boy."

"Xena…"

"I didn't say apologize for your mother, you're giving her the benefit of doubt, but apologize and make it sincere." Drake sighed.

"Fine, I will apologize."

"Thank you. I forgive you and I'm sorry for accusing your mother."

"I forgive you too. Now can we get back to cuddling, I am tired, but I can't sleep when I know you're mad at me." Xena nodded.

"I know I can't sleep either when we fight." They crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

"My lady, the countess of Wimble and your ladies," Belgium announced. He was Drake's head manservant and often announced the arrival of nobles in informal times. Xena was having breakfast before she rode down to collect all of the orphans herself. This morning she dined with everyone. Lady Elizabeth and Lady Emily entered in fresh gowns, but they were quite short just like the queen's skirts and dresses for practical use. The countess looked more like a ten-year-old than a thirteen-year-old. By now everyone knew that she had taken Lady Tabitha not only as her ward, but her sixth lady-in-waiting. Fiona had found it scandalizing.

"If my son were here he would object," Fiona said angrily.

"Your son is the one who suggested her," Xena replied beckoning her ladies to the dais as there were more guests and more room needed. They curtsied to her and took their places while the Countess of Wimble stood in front of her as if on display and in a way she was. She was dressed in her finest gown.

"Lady Sonya, you will see to it that Lady Tabitha has more practical gowns."

"Yes, my lady," Lady Sonya replied.

"Countess do you understand that you're now my ward and you will be my sixth lady-in-waiting with a modest allowance?" Xena asked her. She curtsied and nodded. "Are you a good rider?"

"I haven't spent much time in the saddle no my Queen." She curtsied again as she said this. Xena motioned for her to stop.

"You'll get better than, I hope you've had some practice riding astride."

"Yes my Queen."

"Good, and do you understand that you will be trained as a warrior and instructed in lessons such as Math, Latin, and Science."

"Don't forget History," Gabrielle spoke up.

"Of course Lady Gabrielle is correct, we cannot forget History."

"Yes, my queen."

"Do you have your own maid servant?" Xena asked. She nodded.

"My nursemaid Bridget." Lady Tabitha pointed out Bridget who was fat, wrinkled, and bent over old age. Even her fingers were crooked and it was a wonder if she could get any embroidery done. Fiona started laughing and so did others at her cue. Lady Tabitha went red in the face with embarrassment. Bridget merely scowled at the sound as it turned out she was blind.

"A nursemaid," Fiona laughed. "That's hardly befitting for a countess or a young lady especially one who has a most coveted job."

"But she's all I've got since my last guardian fired all the staff. Half had already run off because of the war when my parents died," Lady Tabitha cried as Xena silence the crowd with a look.

"She's too old to be anybody's nursemaid let alone maidservant. She's blind for the love of God."

"I'll decide that," Xena told Fiona. "Lady Tabitha we will finish talking later, take your place next to Lady Clara and join us for breakfast. Belgium why don't you escort Bridget to the servant's dining hall and than to Lady Tabitha's rooms." Lady Tabitha nodded and did as she was told while Belgium escorted Bridget out. Xena was finishing up her breakfast when Viscount Holmes was announced.

"I demand my ward back!" He yelled angrily. Xena looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he approached the dais. The soldiers' hands went to their swords ready to attack if he tried anything funny.

"She is not your ward, Viscount Holmes."

"Her father left her in my care and that is where she'll stay."

"That's not true, you'll marry her first chance you get for her land, money, and title," Lady Elizabeth told him. She turned towards Xena. "That's what he was doing when we got there, about to marry her against her will. She practically cried when she read your letter and he was enraged. We took her back to her home to pack while he went around terrorizing those poor villagers."

"Bosley will tell you so," Lady Emily added. She held up a hand for them to stop.

"Lady Tabitha is my lady-in-waiting now, she has accepted the job and you no longer have a say in the matter."

"The will of Count…."

"Means almost nothing to me now that the new Countess is under proper supervision. Its against the law to marry a girl before her seventeenth birthday and if you don't want to be put in the stocks for attempting to break the law I suggest you calm down and accept that Lady Tabitha will not be your wife or ward. You'll have to find some other way to gain a better title."

"Viscount Holmes, Lady Tabitha will be returned to your care," Fiona said.

"Don't count on it, its not for Lady Fiona to decide anymore," Xena replied before standing up and leaving. Her ladies followed after her immediately. Gabrielle, Eponin, Solari, and Ephiny finished their breakfast before they met Xena in the yard with the horses ready.

"Xena what about my horse, you said you'd get her."

"I know, Drake sent for them yesterday as well as Mother's things."

"Xena I've been thinking and what would happen if I brought Xenon here?" Ephiny asked. Xena shook her head.

"Nothing, I mean there's this whole realm just full of centaurs. They've got this whole day dedicated to them for trade. They don't often come into Arcadia, but they are accepted here."

"A whole realm?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, its hard on the horses because there's no hay." Ephiny grinned at her as she remember picking up centaur dung and noting that thinking Xena was referring to it when she was talking about the hoof prints. Constance ran out and Xena sent her back into the castle with the nursemaid who was also watching Eve. It would do Eve some good to have a companion around even if she were older.

"Come on." They rode down followed by several wagons full of food. Xena went straight to the old woman and found her dead and the children waiting. There was also more than last time. The death wagon came along full of bodies of people who had starved to death and there were children in it. Xena sighed and lifted the old woman's body onto it with a piece of paper saying her name so she would not be put in an unmarked grave.

"Gather any belongings you have and come to me so I can take down your names and ages." They gathered there things and each in turn told her their names and ages.

"Excuse me what is this group of children for?" A woman asked. She obviously did not know who Xena was for she did not curtsy or anything but she looked at her with jealous as if she were merely a city dweller in the service of the royal family. She had five children of her own who were desperately thin.

"Orphaned children, the Queen has decreed that they're going to live in the palace." She looked at her own children.

"Please ma'am, my children aren't orphaned, but can they join this group."

"You would deceive the Queen in such a manner?" Xena asked.

"Please ma'am they're my children and it will get them fed and warm. They'll have a chance at life again." Xena felt sorry for her.

"Tell no one." The woman thanked her and pushed the children into the line against their wishes and Xena pretended not to notice as she continued taking down names. She memorized every face. An empty wagon arrived and she called names. She pulled one boy down.

"I'm sorry I don't seem to have your name or age here," Xena told him. She sent him back to his father. She sent lots of children back to their parents.

"This is for orphaned children only!" Xena told everyone gathering around in a loud voice. A very rude child told his parents that they should die so he could live at the palace. They looked hurt and ashamed at him.

"If I were the Queen I'd leave you out here to starve, you're such a rude child!" His mother snapped before walking off. Xena shook her head and frowned at the child.

"You disgrace little boys everywhere," Xena told him. He threw a rock at her in his anger at being spoken to in such a way. Everyone gasped as some realized exactly who she was. Xena did what she knew he needed badly. She put him over her knee in front of everyone.

"You'll want to do that more often," Xena told his father who nodded wishing his wife had her strength. Xena whistled and Argo came trotting over and she flipped into the saddle, as the last orphan in the group was loaded into the last wagon for the day.

"Wait, wait!" Some one yelled. "Please wait for us!" The man driving the wagon looked back from where he was securing the back of the cart. A young girl about fourteen and her little brother only four ran out of the crowd. They were thin and out of breath.

"Please take us sir we're orphans too."

"Sorry I don't have room for you, come back tomorrow." Xena heard and turned Argo back around.

"What's your name?" Xena asked.

"Mae, this is my brother John. He's only four and he's starving please take him if not me." Xena's power allowed her to see if she lied or not. The girl was lying to an extent. Her parents were both starving to death in their tent unable to make their way to the rations. The girl had run out with her brother upon hearing that she was collecting orphans to take to the palace.

"Ma'am I can't fit them."

"Let the girl sit up front with you, I'll take the boy." He nodded as she wrote down Mae and John's name and ages. Xena took the boy and saw that he was indeed small and frail. It was lucky his sister brought him when she did. Another few days and he would be dead.

"All these people they're starving," Lady Tabitha said as they walked back to the palace. It was dark, but there were torches lighting the way.

"Yes, its unfortunate."

"I wish the lands surrounding Wimble were being farmed than you'd have more crops to feed them with."

"Why aren't the lands of Wimble being farmed?" Xena asked.

"They were, but Viscount Holmes he stopped it and its become overgrown. There are few villagers left and my servants fled aside from my nurse Bridget. I had to dig my own parents grave you know because there was no one else to do it and the few people there were, were afraid of catching what they had. It was only a cold that moved to their chests. Viscount Holmes fired others and frightened even more off."

"Pneumonia," Xena supplied. Lady Tabitha nodded. "I'm very sorry for your loss, but you would not mind if I sent people to farm the land of Wimble would you?" Lady Tabitha shook her head.

"Good."

"Will he be all right?" Lady Tabitha asked looking at John.

"If he eats well over the next few days." They finally arrived at the palace.


	7. Love

Love

"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "We were wondering where you had gotten off too."

"I was gathering the orphans." The new orphans were herded towards their bathing area. Gabrielle walked with her to the designated infirmary. So far they had brought in starving, but more or less healthy orphans. John went straight to a bed after he was bathed and fed as much as his little stomach could take.

"Thank God he's eating well and taking what his stomach can handle." Gabrielle nodded. They went to her rooms where she went straight for the tub after waving to Eve.

"Listen I don't think Drake is really right for you," Gabrielle said.

"What do you mean?" Xena asked washing the dirt and grime from her body.

"I mean, I don't think you should stay with Drake after this war."

"Why?" Xena asked.

"He's a mama's boy," Gabrielle said. Xena laughed a little.

"I like that about him, it shows he loves her however much a bitch she may be."

"He's bossy."

"Not to me."

"He's never around."

"He's fighting in the war."

"His mother is a bitch."

"And she'll die," Xena retorted. Gabrielle made a sound that told Xena she was annoyed but found her reply funny. "Gabrielle just say what you mean."

"Damn it Xena you're suppose to be my wife, not his." Xena paused and than kept on washing.

"Okay, Gabrielle I know you feel that way, I'm flattered really I am, but I just like men and I met Drake five years before you ever laid eyes on me."

"No, Xena come back to Greece and love me. We'll live among the Amazons and be happy together. Eve will be an Amazon Princess."

"Gabby, I'm happy here, I love Drake and I could never willingly part from him for long anyway. Eve deserves to know her father and I won't leave him." Xena got out of the tub and put her towel around her.

"Love me Xena."

"I do love you just not the way you want me too."

"Why do you have to love him?" Gabrielle asked. Xena shrugged.

"I don't know, love's funny like that I guess. All I know is I love him for no specific reason and he's my soul mate."

"I'm your soul mate."

"Yes, but it in a different way. You think we were once born with two heads with four legs and arms. I think we were born three heads and six legs and arms. One for your best friend and one for your lover but we're connected in different ways or else everybody would literally be one big human chain." Gabrielle sighed.

"Maybe you're right, maybe that's true, but I still have until the end of this war to convince you otherwise." Gabrielle walked out and Xena watched her go.

"Oh yes things are going to be interesting indeed."

"My Queen may I speak with you privately?" Lady Clara asked. Xena nodded. "May I speak freely?" Xena laughed.

"Wait repeat that I just thought I heard you ask to speak freely, because from experience you do so anyway." Lady Clara grinned.

"The matter is important I want you to agree."

"Ah, I see your plan, well what is it?" Xena asked as Lady Clara insisted on helping her.

"Well more or less your friend Gabrielle has come to my attention more than once."

"What did she do?" Xena asked frowning.

"Nothing, nothing," Lady Clara said quickly. "What…"

"What she's trying to say my Queen is that she's got the hots for your friend," Lady Emily said coming in with the rest of the ladies. They'd been listening at the door despite what Lady Clara had asked. Lady Clara blushed furiously.

"Are you asking for my permission to court her?" Xena asked Lady Clara. Lady Clara nodded.

"I know she says she loves you, but I want to take a chance and I didn't want you to be angry with me if things turned out well. Some women get angry when their admirers stop well admiring them."

"No, I think if I can still look twenty-one after five years in Greece, I can get other admirers. Besides I have Drake and Gabrielle is my best friend I want to see her happy not pining over me and making our friendship awkward. Go for it by all means."

"Clara and Gabby sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, than comes marriage, and than comes Clara with a baby carriage," They teased. They laughed and Lady Clara blushed even more.

"You guys stop, you're making her blush all the way down to her hands," Xena laughed as they left the bath area. Soon she was playing with Eve until dinner and than that was peaceful, as Fiona did not show up. Xena talked more with Lady Tabitha and got to know the five orphans aside from Constance she had invited to her dinner table. Drake didn't join them for dinner and he didn't join her at any point during the night.


	8. Orphans and Plague

Orphans and Plague

Xena decided to go check on him the next morning but found a letter telling her he was all right and to kiss Eve for him, which she promptly did.

"I like it here," Ephiny told Xena the next morning as they rode down. Gabrielle had been whisked away by Clara to enjoy Arcadia. Solari and Eponin had decided to personally instruct Lady Tabitha. Lady Agnes as usual stayed with Eve as well as her own children. Her husband was one of Xena's generals. Lady Emily and Lady Elizabeth Xena had sent off to deliver medical supplies to the army Drake had mentioned they were running low. Lady Sonya Xena had given the day off to rest and do as she pleased.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful and even more beautiful when there isn't war." Ephiny nodded.

"I was thinking, I love my amazons, but I don't want to go back. I wanna bring Xenon here."

"Well there's always a place for you two here Ephiny."

"I'm glad to here it. You know I'm here with you until this war ends."

"Ephiny, I can't in good conscious let you do that."

"Why not?" Ephiny asked. "You know I can fight…"

"No, no this is not a matter of fighting. This is a matter of you staying to finish this war and when you get back you'll find that twenty-five years may have just passed you by in what you thought was merely five years or five years within a year here. You'll miss Xenon's life. He'll grow up without a mother. If I can help it I will never let that happen to a child."

"Oh I forgot about the time difference."

"Yes, we've been here what four days which is twelve days already."

"Nearly two weeks," Ephiny said. Xena nodded. "Gods life just passes you by when you have the luxury of the palace."

"I know, if you want to help with this war I'd advise to retrieve your son soon. Tell the Amazons that they're welcome here in Arcadia." Ephiny nodded.

"How will I get back?" Ephiny asked. Xena held out her hand and two small balls appeared. They were like small glass lavender balls full of lightening.

"The first ball will be to deliver a message to tell me just how many amazons would like to leave with you the first time you return. I will send you horses to avoid any mishaps and something for Xenon because obviously he can't ride a horse. And the second one will get you back into Arcadia relatively close to the palace. Don't wait to long or it'll lose power and you won't get through."

"Do I just throw them?" Ephiny asked. Xena nodded. Xena opened a portal in the sky and Ephiny's horse took flight and soon she was gone. Xena continued to ride towards the refugee camp where her mother was already giving away the daily rations. Xena waved to her and she nodded in her direction and indicated Fiona. Xena stopped in front of her mother.

"What in the name of all that is holy is she doing out here?"

"She's going through the crowd's looking for nobles, she's not helping people at all." Xena shook her head, as did Cyrene.

"For a moment I thought she had a heart."

"So did I when she rode down with me this morning." Xena shook her head again before going off into the crowd to find another clearing.

"No one gets in these wagons without my permission, understood?" Xena told the drivers. They nodded. Five were lined up to take orphans away while one was full of medical supplies which two guards kept people from stealing. Two stewards went through the crowds calling for orphans while Xena herself went through tent after tent searching for those too weak to get up. Four servants followed her with white flags or red flags. Red flags indicated a person in need of serious medical help. A white flag indicated someone dead or too far-gone to live much longer.

"Please ma'am are you taking children today two parents asked. They had plenty of starving dirty children around them.

"Only orphans first I'm sorry," Xena informed them coming out of a tent where she placed a red flag on top of the tent.

"We know, these are children from our village. We managed to take the children off ahead of the others." She looked at them and knew they were telling the truth except for one child.

"The children will go to the clearing and wait. Do not go with them or people will think you're the parents." They nodded and she pointed them in the right direction. She saw a boy look back but they motioned for him to keep going with a promise in their eyes that they would meet again.

"Go on," Xena told him letting him know, she knew his secret. They left and the man and woman to thank her before they left for their day's ration. Xena heard a moan and someone calling for help. She hurried towards the sound, as it wasn't very loud. Finally she realized that she had gone a long way from the clearing and had reached the perimeter there was a tent away from everyone else's and seemingly deserted. There were a twenty or so tents like this but she followed the one where some one was at least crying and the smell as she got closer made her almost unbearably nauseous.

"Hello!"

"Help, please help my mother!" The servants hung back as far as they could from the smell than one stepped up and stopped her.

"Please my Queen wait it could be some sort of disease." He covered her with a long white robe, gloves, a mask.

"Don't be frightened I'm coming in and I'm wearing white so don't be alarmed," Xena said loudly. She used a dagger to cut away at the tent so the two halves fell apart. Lying there and very weak were two girls. One was delirious and near her deathbed. The other looked as if she would follow in a few days. The mother was face down and Xena checked her and felt she was dead.

"Toss me a white flag," Xena ordered.

"But ma'am the girls…" He started.

"It's for the mother not the girls." He tossed her the flag and she stuck it in the ground. She turned to the girl who was up.

"Can you walk?" Xena asked. She shook her head. Xena turned towards her servant. "Where is that wagon I had follow us, bring it closer to here." One servant nodded and ran off with flags in hand.

"Please help my mother," She cried.

"I'm sorry, but your mother is dead, but your sister may not make it, I'll do all I can for her." She nodded. "You're a brave girl and now its time somebody took care of you again."

"Will she be given a proper burial?" Xena looked at her mother and nodded as she took paper and quill.

"Write her name, birth date, and death date if you know it, that'll ensure she gets a proper grave at least." The girl nodded and did as she was told with shaky hands. Xena had to write it for her. Xena moved to her sister and looked her over as much as she could.

"Hang on a little longer, there's food and medicine coming specifically for you. The Queen is taking an interest you," Xena whispered into her ear and there seemed to be hope for her as her breathing picked up a little more. The wagon came and somehow Xena knew that the sister needed to be carried or the last threat of life she was holding onto would leave her. While her sister enjoyed the wagon, they made their way back to the clearing where she verbally named those who could get into the wagon and someone else wrote the name down. She tended to the girl giving her medicine and giving her fruit juice and occasionally putting mashed fruit in her mouth compelling her to eat.

"I have more sick!" A man came forward with his wife. Xena had handed the task of feeding the girl to one of her more gentle soldiers. She was checking other orphans for infectious diseases. She couldn't allow them to come just yet and infect the others. She decided that any infectious disease found would be immediately put in a group of hospice tents for the infected to avoid further deaths and spread of the disease. It was a cruel business, but someone had to do it or food would go to waste and much more. "Please, please tell me you have medicine."

"Sir, this area is for the orphaned children," A soldier told him.

"But, no please when is someone going to help the adults?" He asked. "We need medical treatment too!"

"How dare you begrudge children help," the soldier told him. "You are old enough to take care of yourself and your wife sick or not. These children have no one they do not have the life skills you have to go through these dangerous times alone."

"I don't care, just because we're adults does not mean we'll survive without help!"

"Silence!" Xena yelled taking off her mask and exposing her face. There were some gasps that went around as more people were recognizing her as the Queen or maybe they just didn't expect her to be back out here again. Who knew.

"My lady please put…" Xena held up a hand and she lifted the child she had into the wagon as he was clean except for the usual things that infirmary would clear up before he joined the other children.

"Let me have a look at her." The man held his wife and Xena looked at her. Her eyes went wide and she pulled her mask down. Thankfully she hadn't gotten very close.

"Move the children to a different area and nobody touch her!" Everyone backed up and children were hurried put into the wagons cleared or not and moved.

"What, what!" The man said.

"She's got…everyone pack up tents and everything and move away from the gates of the city. This is absolutely serious! Help anyone move and no one is left behind." They did as they were told packing up their own tents and no one else's free tent for fear that it maybe the man's. Soldiers helped moved those sick, but now they wore masks like Xena as she stood there with the man. She would not let him leave.

"Why are the gates closing, what is going on?" The man asked as two guards blocked his retreat. Soon there were very few tents standing and the people had moved so far away that Xena could not see their faces.

"Your wife has the plague." He looked shocked and dropped her body. She groaned in pain. The soldiers had stepped back a little more.

"No!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Xena told him, as the gates slammed shut. She looked him over the beginnings of the plague were already on him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Do you have any other family?" Xena asked. He kneeled down and put his hand on his wife's protruding belly, which Xena noticed for the first time.

"How far along is she?" Xena asked.

"Nine months, the baby should be here soon, but I need her better to push him out." He was crying now over his wife as more soldiers were cutting down tents to be sure nothing, but dead bodies were left and checking for the disease.

"Don't do it!" Cyrene yelled from the battlements. Some one slipped from the gate and hurried towards her. It was a healer.

"Let me if you must." Xena nodded and backed up further. He moved forward with a mask and moved the man out of the way as he prayed. He cut the woman's stomach open carefully and slowly. The woman screamed before she passed out from the pain.

"What are you doing!" The man cried in horror. Soon a baby was pulled out crying and red.

"Let me see my son!" The man demanded, but the healer took the baby to Xena and the soldiers wouldn't let him near them.

"Is her plague airborne?" Xena asked him. He shook his head.

"No, the flies and any rats." Xena nodded. She inspected the child and saw that it was a girl.

"Be sure there isn't another baby." The healer nodded and hurried over. He felt around and pulled out a boy who was not crying. He cleared his throat and smacked his bottom a healthy cry filled the air. The wife had died as she had bled to death.

"Take them to the quarantine tents isolated from all the others to be sure that if they are infected it does not spread to anyone." The healer nodded and took both children.

"Burn the area, keep it from the city walls and burn her body too."

"What about him?" The soldiers asked as he struggled.

"I'm sorry I have to do this for the sake of your children if they are healthy, you must die," Xena told him. "You are infected with the plague. What is your name and your wife's name so that your children may know them." The man stopped struggling

"I am Archibald Newman, I am a farmer from near the border. My wife is Alise Newman, her maiden name is Fallen." Xena nodded.

"Your son and daughter will be named after their parents if they live." He nodded and closed his eyes. Xena slit his throat and smoothly and at first as she moved back the blood didn't spill, but than it did as he lay next to his wife. They set everything on fire after they were safely away. The blaze lasted all day and Xena used this time to wash and be disinfected.

"Please forgive me for what I must do." She asked the refugees to be checked for the plague and if they had a case that could not be treated to willingly be stabbed and thrown into the blaze. Nobody would consent to the blaze, but they did let themselves be checked for disease. Those found with the disease were taken to the tent and poisoned and thrown in by the healer. Those with out diseases were given beds and medicine. Tents were thrown in clothes, blankets and whatever else that might hold the disease. Fresh clothes were delivered by air from soldiers astride their horses as well as tents the plague had caused all the refugees to be worse off.

"I want all these children sorted now, its dark and some are sick!" Xena ordered. The blaze provided a lot of light and heat. It was hard work keeping it controlled and away from the city walls. She lit torches on a surrounding area and while she checked the children. Infectious ones to the side healthy ones in the wagon, moderately sick in another wagon. Luckily the children seemed to be staying as healthy as could be expected. There was an outbreak of chicken poxes, but Xena wanted that to spread for it was better to get it as a child.

"Don't scratch or you'll make it worse," Xena told the boy in front of her. He looked scared as he fidgeted in an effort not to scratch. She rubbed some pink substance on his face, arms, chest, and legs.

"Am I gonna die?" He asked. Xena shook her head.

"No, you're going to be just fine. It's just chicken poxes and its good for you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, and you can only get it once so you'll never have to worry about getting it again." He smiled at her words.

"Does this mean I get to go to the palace and eat?" He asked excited. Xena nodded. He looked as if he wanted to shout and jump up and down, but didn't have the energy.

"Come on let's check for lice." He nodded and let her check his hair, but he was worried this would make her change her mind. His head was full of lice and she gave him a sign and told him it was important so the nurses could get rid of his lice and put him in the wagon assuring him he was definitely still going to the palace. He had no reason not to trust her and nodded.

All the children were frightened, but they had nothing to fear except one child. Luckily there were herbs that prevented a person from contracting the virus, curing it however was a result of constant treatment for the fever, rash, and vomiting as well as the child's will to live. He was already so sick and it was wonder he was on his feet. He was quarantined immediately and five children followed in his wake.

"The wagons are full," The driver told Xena as she placed one last child inside the wagon.

"Drive around to the second gate used for escaping." He nodded and they took off as fast as possible with their load. Xena suspected that some of those children weren't orphans and in the confusion their parents had pushed them among the orphans.

"Okay, children from the ages of 1 to 8 over here and everyone else to the left." They moved into two separate groups though one year olds was moved. Even still there were older children carrying infants who looked as if they couldn't survive another day without food. There was one wagon that wasn't far off and she called him back and the children looked scared and worried they'd be thrown back into the massive crowd of tents and people. No one slept, as it seemed impossible.

"Take the infants they need to get into the city as soon as possible, they should have been my first priority." She checked the infants gently handing them to other children who weren't siblings or protectors. Xena calmed them down by mentioning the infirmary where they were all likely to pass through anyway for lice. It was with heavy hearts they were given away. She quickly moved through the hundred or so children left giving some back to their parents with the assurance they weren't ill.


	9. Attack

Attack

It was hours before all the orphans they had located were at the palace and even later when she herself arrived. Where she was washed in hot water that turned her skin so red she thought it would blister by the palace healers at Fiona's orders. If Cyrene hadn't of shown up the water probably would have been much hotter as Fiona would not let them take off the fire at the temperature the human body could withstand. To her anger some children had already been killed that way. Fiona and Xena were having a very loud argument about this when Drake decided to make an appearance from the battlefield.

"You may as well have boiled them alive!"

"Maybe next time I will!"

"There won't be a next time, you're not allowed near them!"

"Ha! You can't forbid me from doing what I please in my castle!"

"How long have they been at it?" Drake asked Cyrene who was sighing and shaking her head. She looked tired.

"Since Xena got back at dawn after the outbreak crisis."

"Outbreak, outbreak of what?" Drake asked.

"The plague, mini epidemic, but its under control as dead bodies are being burned.

"How many of those people were already dead?" Drake asked.

"None," Cyrene whispered. "Except two, the healer poisons them, they die and they throw their bodies away, but people are keeping back from the tents convinced that the plague is supper deadly this time because they're not living in proper conditions. Some however when they find out they have the plague are willingly letting soldiers slit their throats before they're thrown in the fire. Xena asked them, she would never take their life without their consent."

"Woman do you realize that some people are being poisoned."

"They know its poison Drake, however sick and weak they aren't idiots. There are those who have refused food or drink. They will die without the help of poisons or daggers. They've declined to be given a mercy death." Drake sighed as Fiona yelled again and Xena retorted. He wanted to get out before either of them knew of his arrival.

"What started this argument?" Drake asked.

"The orphans, the ones that just came in, Fiona ordered they be disinfected of a disease they don't have. She made the healers and nurses boil the water so hot it burned like fire. Several kids died being forced to bath in it and Xena was furious because she brought them here to live not be killed."

"Hence the remark that my mother may have well put them in a pot and boiled them."

"Yes, that's exactly why." Xena had appeared on the roof and he hadn't even noticed the argument had stopped but he could still hear Fiona yelling.

"Who is my mother yelling at and why is your skin so red." Drake touched her cheek. "And hot."

"Your mother I had to be disinfected and I was scrubbed raw in water that nearly made blisters appear on my skin. And she's yelling at nobody. We were arguing through the door hence why our voices were louder than usual, but than I realized you were here and I came up to greet you see how the war is going."

"Stalemate," Drake answered as they all walked down into the palace. "Come on if you've been out there as long as I gather you'll want to eat." Drake ordered dishes they would normally have at dinner, but breakfast foods would not fill them up. Drake decided they would dine with the orphans. The hall was large enough now that the nobles had breakfasted and went about their business as much as they could. The orphans always one to breakfast late for they all had to shower and dress together. They were very surprised when Xena and Drake entered. The nurses quickly ordered them to bow or curtsy. They were all still frail, but there were happier faces as they could count on good food and warm beds.

"How is Eve?" Drake asked.

"Fine, she was sleeping when I peaked in, but I think I need to spend time with her today before I get back to work." Drake nodded.

"Let someone else go looking for orphans, you can inspect them upon their arrival here. I'd rather you didn't go out there again and exhaust yourself especially if something happens. Today I'd prefer you rested. Eve will understand."

"I highly doubt it."

"Xena this is the one thing I will order you to do and that is rest. Even wonder woman needs her rest to do her best. You're no good to anyone dead and Eve needs her mother as she grows up not a nanny." Drake said nanny, but the tone in his voice suggested Fiona on purpose.

"You're right rest is important," Xena said almost immediately hearing his suggestion. He nodded as they ate dinner in his private dining room alone for once. The children were allowed to approach and thank them near the end. Each child or children that approached were given their full attention and small conversation to their liking.

"I told you, she wouldn't understand," Xena told him as she sat up. She had been asleep for less than two hours when Drake had returned with a wailing little princess who missed her mommy not her daddy.

"Yeah I see." He place Eve on the bed and she made the noise she always made when calling for Xena. Xena slid her closer to her and kissed Eve's forehead while telling her she was here.

"I'm sorry mommy hasn't been around, but she had to help the other children." Eve calmed down and Xena wiped her tears.

"Look at her hair she's turning it into green feathers."

"A shape shifter how rare," Xena commented proudly as she took off the hat and saw her hair had now become blue feathers like on a Blue Jay. She kissed her blue head of feathers and found them soft and glossy. She noticed they weren't full-grown feathers, but those you would find on a young fledgling.

"Yes, our little one is very powerful." Xena nodded. "I can't get her to stop though when she was crying she had turned her mouth into a very sharp beak and pecked me until I suggested I take her to you. But that was after her hands turned into talons and scratched up Fiona's arms when she tried to spank her for misbehaving as she said." Xena looked angry. " I said something to her about it no worries. Cyrene wouldn't even hold her, but did make suggestions to calm her down and it didn't work. We really wanted you to rest, but Eve had other ideas obviously."

"Good girl scratching Fiona like that." Eve's smile widened, as her hair turned normal back to its usual blond hair that blended into her skin it seemed. Next her feet changed into that of a horse than a birds, dog, cat, and many more.

"Eve you have to stop now," Drake told her sternly, but she kept going as her arms turned to wings and she waved them wildly, but didn't take flight.

"Oh God she is going to wear me out. I'll die of exhaustion before her fifth birthday."

"Hmm I doubt it," Xena said. "Okay enough shape shifting for one day young lady I don't want you to wear yourself out or mommy can't play with you." Eve stopped and everything returned too normal.

"Oh she listens to you, but she acts like she doesn't hear me." Xena shrugged.

"I'm her mother." She played peak-a-boo with Eve and blew on her stomach. She smiled and laughed while cooing and drooling as usual. Eve loved all the attention she was getting. Fortunately all the shape shifting had tired her out and having already been fed and changed she was ready for sleep after about ten minutes of play. Xena picked her up off the bed and rubbed her back as she sang to her softly in her ear. Eve was out like a light almost immediately.

"Do me a favor Drake," Xena said as he rubbed the back of Eve's head.

"Anything within reason." Xena nodded with a grin. He grinned back.

"No, I wouldn't ask that of you. I was going to ask you to go check on and see if new orphans have come and see to it they aren't sick with something contagious we can't contain." Drake nodded. He kissed Eve and than Xena.

"Get some rest." Drake stood and at that moment Gabrielle burst in unannounced followed by Lady Tabitha who had probably returned from her lessons. She had given everyone the day off.

"I tried to stop her and I told her you were probably resting again but she came in…" Lady Tabitha started. She was nervous and feared punishment even though Xena had by no means punished her or anyone else. Viscount Holmes had been really harsh on her and she feared anyone with more power than her.

"Its okay, Gabrielle what's wrong?" Xena asked soothing Eve by rubbing her back.

"It's his mother, she's sent all the new orphans back outside the gates, I was supervising it all because I knew you had been up all day and night I know how easily you get sick without rest. Anyway I took a healer with me from town because the palace ones listen to Fiona too much. So we're inspecting children gathering the very sick for more than just treatment in a tent because they were contagious and they're starving Xena she's sent them back out into the hot sun including the ones with chicken poxes that are already here. She says to clear out the infirmary. They're holding up until I get one of you."

"They'll die, Drake, they need constant care."

"After that she plans on removing the healthy ones. She thinks Drake's gone off to the front lines again because your horse got loose and she didn't see the grooms chasing it and she gathers you're asleep and won't hear a thing of it until you're awake. By than it'll be too late for most."

"Mother," Drake growled stomping out. Lady Tabitha gathered Xena's longer robe and helped her put it on without disturbing Eve too much. She tried to put her in her crib, but that erupted in a piercing wail. All three left the room to find Lady Emily and the rest of her ladies halting everyone's movements. Everyone bowed or curtsied to her.

"What's going on?" Xena asked.

"Lady Fiona ordered everyone out when she heard Gabrielle going to wake you. She says you've ordered everyone out, but Gabrielle didn't believe her." Solari and Eponin came in carrying sick children back to their pallets to be looked after by the good nurses.

"Lady Fiona has got some nerve," Solari told Xena. "Poor children are already dropping like flies as if they had to walk twenty miles."

"We're lucky they're even still alive the way the sun is baking everything it can harm outside." This time Eponin was speaking.

"Quickly get everyone back inside. If you're strong enough help move the sick back to their beds," Xena told the orphans. Everyone nodded and went back as thirteen-year-olds headed outside having gained their strength back more quickly than others. They were still thin but together they could drag someone even thinner perhaps back in.

"Okay good that's the last of the sick," Solari announced to the nurses. They nodded and got to work with making them comfortable and much more.

"What about the new arrivals?" Xena asked.

"They've been brought in already and are being treated." Xena nodded to Eponin.

"Now the healthier new arrivals are sitting in covered wagons receiving food enough to sustain them and feel them up for the time being," Lady Emily informed her.

"Yes, they're being put in a section of the second wing for healthy new arrivals who need to be rid of head lice and fed every four hours at least. They've got stomachs the size of a babies."

"A toddler's is more like it, wouldn't you say so Lady Tabitha." Tabitha nodded afraid to speak her mind. Viscount Holmes had discouraged it with beating her. " Anyway I'll go have the kitchen include meat in their diet tonight, its time they had some meat."

"No, no you get back in bed," Gabrielle told her. Xena about to protest.

"We don't wanna hear it, I'll go tell Cyrene myself," Eponin said. She like Solari, Gabrielle, Lady Emily, Lady Clara, Lady Sonya, Lady Elizabeth, and Lady Agnes were dressed as nurses in their sunshine yellow dress that fanned out from the undergarments and stopped just above the knees. They each had a white apron that covered the skirts and basket of herbs was sewn onto the right side of each dress. Xena had worn that same dress when she had apprenticed as a nurse for awhile when Fiona and Cyrene had taken over her and Drake's wedding. It was welcome distraction from a wedding that did not suit her tastes. In the end though their plans fell apart because Fiona and Cyrene could not agree on anything and Xena planned her wedding so when the day came they were surprised to see everything done Fiona more than Cyrene.

"Yes back to bed my queen, you're exhausted," Lady Emily said shooing her away with hand movements.

"Yes, and I will personally escort you back if I have too," Lady Agnes told her. Xena could see that she was out numbered and this was one battle where she would not over come the odds. She sighed.

"Fine, fine you win." They nodded and she turned and left. Lady Tabitha was being told to watch her and keep quiet before she hurried after Xena walking one step behind her.

"Xena, what are you doing out of bed," Drake said running up to them as he came down the stairs in one of the corridors.

"Had to see about the children, your mother has conveniently disappeared." Drake shook his head.

"No, I ordered her to her room and had a few words with her. She's sorry," Drake told her.

"Sure, she is."

"Now don't be like that she promised to apologize to you."

"Its not me she owes an apology it's the children."

"I know, but it was the best I could do she's refused to apologize to them and she won't budge."

"Only because you let her get away with it." They were starting on a familiar quarrel when the ground shook and things began to blow up. There was screaming and yelling.

"The castle is under attack," Drake said as Xena fell into him. Eve started crying because she was between them. Xena held onto her though and managed to spare one arm to pull Tabitha out of the way the as the ceiling fell in.

"Come on." He pulled her towards the front of the palace as dust seemed to fall from the ceiling and chandeliers fell. The city was on fire partly and already brigades were trying to put them out before it spread.

"The Dragons," Xena said indicating them. Eve cried. The castle gates were open and people were streaming through in fright, but the castle was no safer. There was already a lot of damage done when Drake and Xena erected the magical barrier. Tabitha held Eve at this point who cried and cried not happy to be parted from her mother at all.

"Come on!" They ran for the armory where Xena kept extra clothes just in case she found herself in her nightdress and robe away from her room. She was dressed in no time and already soldiers were running in and out for weapons.

"Honestly I'm not parting from my weapons anymore," Xena muttered. Eponin, Solari, Gabrielle, and ladies Emily, Clara, Sonya, Agnes, and Elizabeth ran in.

"God I hope Ephiny doesn't decide today is the day to return," Solari muttered.

"She can't not yet we didn't send the help she needed," Drake told them. They changed and everyone except Lady Agnes who promptly took charge of Eve and Tabitha ushering them to the protection the hidden rooms under the castle provided where the children were already being moved. The sick ones would stick it out in the infirmary. Xena kissed Eve before she went and they hurried to the horses, which were loose but waiting for their masters.

"Okay, I hope everyone is to safety because the barrier is going to be down just long enough for them to send a few more fire balls hurtling the palace's way," Drake commented to Xena.

"They have to be, we have to save the city." There were people at the barrier crying and begging to be let in. The City gates were closed and many more people were terrified. "Let's go!" They took flight and the barrier came down and they attacked. They were right as the palace crumbled in places. Xena used a shield to block the fire like everyone as she slashed and fought the death riders. She managed to help erect the force field again and the inhabitants were once again safe.

"Don't harm the dragons!" Xena ordered. They obeyed, as more forces from their army seemed to appear. Lots of men took flight and it was fierce sky battle.

"They're coming!" Xena yelled. She could see in the distance as the army of darkness was moving forward as more people from more villages were uprooted suddenly or trapped. It was hard to miss the black skies from their height. Once the sky battle settled down the army hurried back out.

"Xena no, don't go you're exhausted," Drake told her. Xena shook her head.

"I'll get out if I feel tired, but I have to help drive them back as much as you do." He tried to argue with her, but she refused to listen.

"Think of Eve," Drake told her.

"I am thinking of Eve," Xena retorted back and he understood that if they advanced things would only get worse and what kind of world would he leave his daughter in. They followed their army and arrived on the ground at the head. They fought valiantly and Xena did in fact get tired especially after her arm got slashed and she loss some blood, but she fought and they drove the army back further and freed more people until they retreated and there was no man's land between them. They had reached another stalemate for now.

"Good girl Argo," Xena whispered patting her neck. Argo turned for home, sensing Xena was tired.

"Xena!" Drake yelled seeing her sway in the saddle. He galloped over to her on his own exhausted steed. He caught her just as she fell. He got off his horse and pulled her off Argo.

"Is she dead?" Gabrielle asked with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself closer and could not bear to think that Xena might be dead.

"No just extremely exhausted," Drake told them. He walked to the tent the men had now erected for them. No one would be returning to Illusia any time soon on exhausted horses and weary bodies. Fresh men arrived to take over the watch, but others were exhausted and promptly passed out.

"Oh I should have insisted you go back to bed before we got all the children in," Lady Emily told Xena as Gabrielle cleaned her wound.

"No we all should have," Lady Clara said. "I would never forgive myself if she had died and poor Eve without a mother."

"Eve will never be without a mother, she's got all of us," Solari said to try and brighten the mood, but there was death all around them.

"At least now she's resting," Gabrielle said trying to be optimistic as well. Solari smiled at her and she half returned it.

"All right I've arranged for transportation back to the palace for all of you," Drake said walking in. "How is she?"

"Sleeping which is good, but we'll have to make sure that the chaos of the palace does not wake her or she won't rest," Gabrielle informed him.

"I know, put her in my room its enchanted so that people can't barge in. Only I can open the door and the only door that leads directly into my room without me needing to open it is the one in Xena's room. No one knows that except her so keep it to yourselves." They nodded. "I'll join her tomorrow tell her that." Soon they were all off on fresh horses. Xena was carried to her room only to find that it had been blasted away behind the door.

"So much for getting into his room," Lady Agnes commented.

"Bring her to my room," Cyrene said appearing with Eve who was red in the face. She had obviously been crying and they could just make out her hair starting to change again before anything else. Cyrene saw too and looked utterly exhausted with her granddaughter. They hurried off to Cyrene's room where Tabitha who hadn't been far away ran a head to pull back the covers and open all the doors so they could come through immediately.

"Tabitha is learning," Lady Emily teased her a bit. Lady Tabitha grinned getting use to them. She had come to think of them all as family when they saved her from Viscount Holmes who tried to kidnap her.

"Where am I?" Xena groaned when they had lifted her into the bed and she bounced a little.

"She sleeps through the horse ride, but she wakes up the moment she's on a bed," Cyrene said shaking her head.

"That feeling is natural, Xena doesn't know the feel of a bed."

"Where's Drake?!" Xena asked sitting up in alarm. "This isn't my room either." Xena had already spotted Eve and her feathered hair any fears she may have had for her daughter had died immediately. Eve cooed in response to her voiced.

"Fighting or resting now we have them at a stalemate for now once again."

"Okay, why am I not in my room?" Xena asked.

"They blew your room up, so it's actually a miracle that you chose not to rest and see to the orphans. We'll have to thank Fiona."

"Good that oughta piss her off."

"Even exhausted she can't help, but scheme, bless her heart," Lady Tabitha joked as if Xena was her daughter. They laughed.

"Ah you hear that, that is the sweet sound of conversion," Lady Agnes said.

"No, it's the sweet sound of a pupil who has been taught well," Lady Sonya announced.

"Its all that and more," Xena said holding her arms out for Eve.

"No, no you need rest," Cyrene said.

"So does she and face it she won't give you any peace until she has me." Cyrene sighed and relented and soon Eve's hair was back to normal and she settled down to sleep.

"I miss the days when I could get her to sleep," Cyrene complained.

"Don't we all," Gabrielle said.

"Is everyone okay, were there any casualties?" Xena asked.

"Not in the palace, everyone though there are plenty of rooms that have been blown off the palace map just like yours," Eponin said.

"The reminds me come on girls we had better go salvage to wreck under room to be sure to find her jewelry and any clothes," Lady Emily announced. They nodded and curtsied before leaving pretending not to hear her orders to go rest.

"Why don't you three go get some rest I'll watch over Xena," Cyrene told them.

"Yeah, look for a letter from Ephiny." They nodded and left.

"I'll go put her in the nursery." Xena shook her head.

"No, I prefer she stays by my side for now." Cyrene nodded knowing her daughter was taking in the fact that if she had of left Eve in her room she could be dead. Xena slept as peacefully as possible as she worried about Drake and her subjects. She slept while they were in pain, but there was nothing she could do in her exhausted state. When she awoke rested she found Cyrene, Eponin, Solari, Gabrielle, and her ladies doing everything she would have done personally for her people. Fiona's attempts to discredit her fell on death ears. She had slept deeply for two days and even Eve had been quiet around her careful not to wake her.


	10. Last Stand

Last stand

"Xena, Ephiny said all is well and that she's going to be sending in loads of food from Greece. She says if you need warriors, her warriors are willing to fight. And the entire village wants to come. Caesar's army is taking over Greece, but at the moment he's fighting a war in Gaul that'll last at least another three years, so it seems we won't see her until a little over half a year here." Solari and Eponin looked sad.

"If you want to go home until than, that's fine," Xena told them.

"No, its fine, its just three years is a long time not to see someone even when you only feel it as six months or a little over."

"A little over, but I understand, your loyalty doesn't belong to me."

"Yes, it does, because Gabrielle stays, and she's our queen, so in a way it does."

"Maybe, but still."

"It doesn't matter we made the decision with Ephiny to stay a long time ago, we can't bare to leave it." Xena nodded.

"Arcadia can do that to you." Ephiny sent them supplies and Cyrene traveled from realm to realm with some difficulty retrieving supplies mostly food. More and more people retreated to the city and the refugee camps alone, which was five miles, surrounded the twelve mile city all around.

"God, we have to push them back," Xena said. They were at a stalemate. Drake paced with a map in his hand.

"We need more soldiers."

"Recruit everyone, take all volunteers first and than move onto anyone reluctant." Drake nodded. A letter appeared on the desk. Xena quickly opened it and read it.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"Quickly dispatch a small regiment not on the battle field to get the Amazon tribe, they'll be another source of warriors who'll fight for us, and they've got supplies Caesars been a bit sneakier than we've accounted for getting into Greece." He nodded and did as she asked. He personally supervised it.

* * *

"Ephiny!" Everyone was happy to see Solari, Eponin, and Gabrielle two years had passed in their world.

"God, things have gotten so much worse," Ephiny commented. Xena nodded. More people flock here everyday. We send people out to farm in lands, but they're scared. Almost all the food is going to the army now, not even here at the palace do we have good substantial meals.

"Has she finally stopped shape shifting constantly?" Ephiny asked. Xena nodded.

"Yes, for the while anyway. Now she just changes her hair a lot. She tires herself out, so she's learning to conserve her energy."

"Oh good girl Eve."

"No more on the way?" Ephiny asked. Xena shook her head.

No, no not in this war, for now she's the only one." Xena talked to the Amazons and they were willing to fight to turn Arcadia back into what it once was. They recruited man after man until they were taking eighteen-year-old boys again.

* * *

"Okay, I want you Drake to lead the ground strike, while I lean the air strike with the Amazons and other women volunteers." Ephiny, Eponin, Solari, Gabrielle, her ladies, Drake, his menservants, Captain of the King's Guard, and Captain of the Queen's Guard which happened to be Emily were present along with their four Generals, two men and two women.

"Where do I attack?" Drake asked.

"You will come in from the right with your part of the army, General Goldstein," Xena said.

"Yes, my Queen?" He asked saluting her.

"You will attack up the middle while General Milton attacks from the left flank. General Halie, you will fly ahead of me and attack from above, and General Kallie you will cover her in an attempt to engage the riders in battle. You will both take the initiative to distract them. My regiment will come up behind the army and crush them." They all nodded. They used the day as their cover as the creatures seemed to sleep than. What ever they were fighting rarely made a move to fight in the day and it was time they used it to their advantage.

"Flying horses, I still can't believe it," An amazon commented. Over times their horses would develop wings just like Gabrielle's horse, whose wings were still weak and she could not be ridden in the air. She was not ready to fly yet.

"Have they launched them in battle yet?" Lady Emily asked. Xena shook her head.

" We attack on the next day break or if we must tonight." Lady Emily nodded. They waited anxiously for day to return.

"Its time," Xena said. Xena stood before the masses with Drake. They were both ready for battle.

"They're ready."

"This is Arcadia!" Drake yelled getting their attention immediately. " We will fight for it until the last breath escapes our bodies. Today we take a last stand, today we drive those bastards back from whence they came!" They cheered.

"This is where we fight!" Xena yelled.

"This is where we stand!" Drake yelled. "Remember the families that count on you to protect them. Remember the innocent. Remember your family! Your sons and daughters look up to you and we must not let these bastards take away their smiling faces!"

"For Arcadia!" Xena yelled.

"For Arcadia!" They echoed. General Halie took flight with her regiment and General Kallie followed nearly right behind her. They closed them in on three sides and Xena with Ephiny, Lady Emily, Solari, and Lady Clara right behind her with her regiment. Waited for them to draw the dragon riders out leaving them free to crush the army from a fourth side and cut off a retreat. Eponin, Gabrielle, and Lady Sonya were waiting with more ground forces while Amarice who had come back with Ephiny and Lady Elizabeth waited with more air forces.

"Attack!" Drake and the generals yelled. They squashed the army keeping them from advancing a little too easily for Xena's liking, but they marched on swarming on various villages killing the offending creatures and liberating their people from their iron chains.

"This is too easy," Drake told Xena when she joined him on the ground.

"I agree, but if this is the advantage of a day attack let's move quickly because they will engage us in a fierce battle that will ring through the night." Drake nodded.

"Should we separate?" Drake asked. Xena shook her head.

"Close, but separate, we don't want everyone getting crushed by some surprise attacks. They went up the first set of small mountains that were black and the snow was filthy. The water they usually made from it would no longer be fresh like the spring waters that usually ran down in to the river.

"God this is horrible, the waters come down from here sometimes," Drake groaned. Xena nodded. It only took them an hour to climb. They both stopped and halted the vast army behind them and above. Down below they found more of their people. Thousands of men, women, and children moving boulders and huge sacks of dried dirt that was becoming sand. There was even sand being hauled. Shackles chained their feet and arms making it hard to walk or carry much. There were also chains connecting them to each other from the metal collar around their neck. They also had chains connecting them by the shackles on their feet.

The Dragon riders were awake and as usual pure white. The sound of Dragons moaning was heard. One tried to fly away and but one of the riders shot it down with its white fire.

"Who are these bastards?" Xena asked watching the poor sickly dragon fall.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out once and for all. He signaled to a captain and ordered him to take a prisoner.

"Let's do an air strike and liberate the people from their chains first. They can run and won't be crushed underfoot by the army." Drake nodded. Xena signaled to Halie, who signaled back. She led the attack. The people screamed and ran when they were separated. Children were grabbed and they found themselves huddled in barracks. The attack did not stop until the smoke was so thick no could see. Xena sent in a few men.

"Who are you?" Drake asked the creature before them. The skeletal creature merely grinned at them and hissed showing a snake like tongue.

"Resistance is futile you will be destroyed," It said in a low raspy voice that sent shivers down your spine. The skeletal creature dripped a gooey substance from it eyes, mouth, and hole where his nose should be. It didn't seem to notice.

"Resistance is never futile and you will fail. What are you and why have you been attacking Arcadia," Xena said in a tightly strained voice. At first the creature was silent and never looking at either of them. Now it fixed his eye sockets on Xena. A grin appeared on his face.

"You will join my master."

"I will join no one."

"Master wants Queen of Arcadia, Master will have Queen of Arcadia." The skeletal creature started to turn red.

"Run!" A terrified villager screamed. Everyone moved away as quickly as they could, but that was hard being they were a vast army. The skeletal creature exploded and the clear goo that oozed out its face hit everyone. The soldiers protected themselves and others by hiding behind their shields. Xena however was engulfed in the goo. It didn't harm her as it turned into a suffocating bubble and lifted in the air. Drake managed not to get hit except in the leg and tried to run after her it burn through his pants and to his leg.

"Xena, no!" He yelled. He through energy balls at it, but the goo was unfazed. Xena even tried to free herself, but she found she couldn't moved. She cried as the goo forced its way down her throat and she struggled to escape. She was carried farther and farther away from her soldiers, from her husband. She blacked out when a rider on a sickly dragon gathered her suffocating form on the huge dragon.

"Xena!" Drake yelled as he fell. All around him the skeletal creatures were exploding and burning his men. They raced to him and shielded him with their own bodies having discarded their shields to get to him quicker. Still more ran after their queen on foot until they saw the Dragon disappear.

"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled. She took off after the dragon, the entire airforce did so and were met by thousands of riders. They were engaged in battle, but suddenly they all retreated.

"Come on, we have to go after her," Gabrielle said.

"No!" General Halie ordered with tears in her eyes. "We don't break from the plan, not yet, I have my orders and Xena said not to go after her without a proper plan." They nodded trusting in their Queen's wisdom, but Gabrielle fought furiously to go after her as well as Drake on the ground. He was nearly an emotional wreck until he calmed down enough to devise a plan to be sure he got his wife back. He would not rest until she was found. He sent a messenger for reinforcements to take care of the wounded and the villagers, they were marching on immediately. He also swore to honor the men who had given their life to shield him from the goo.

"Who ever stole my wife is in for a rude awakening," Drake said in a dangerously low voice. " My wife is not property and I will not have her treated as such." The soldiers didn't know how to respond. "For Xena!"

"Xena!" They rode on more quickly now to exit the valley.

"Next stop Dragon Mountain and after that you bastards will have no where to hide," Drake whispered his gaze fixed on the mountain where they had all come from in the first place or so he thought.


	11. Ice

Ice

Xena rolled over coughing the strange goo that had forced its way down her throat tasted like warm honey. She took several deep breaths and looked around her and found herself incased in glass or some kind of altar with a glass covering. She felt like snow white.

She lay on soft white mattress embedded in the altar and a small pillow lay under her head. She tried to figure out where she was, but she could not make sense of it. She placed her hand on the glass that turned out to be as cold as ice and on closer inspection she realized it was.

"Where the hell did they bring me?" Xena whispered to herself. She balled up her fist and hit up as hard as she could. "Fuck!" The ice seemed to remain unaffected as she sucked on her knuckles.

The ice had to be at least ten inches thick. She was about to hit it again despite the pain, so she could escape when the ice began to crack from the force of the first hit. She covered her head immediately and just it time as the ice shattered. Xena sat up as she began to shiver immediately. She noticed that she was dressed in pure white silk. Not the best material to be wearing in a freezing room that felt like it was in the middle of winter without the snow.

"Ice fire?" Xena muttered. There were no windows and the ceiling was only seven feet high. If she wanted too, she could reach it with ease by jumping. She swung her legs over the edge of the altar and her feet felt like they were stepping on ice, but closer inspection found it was white marble.

She walked on unsteady legs towards what looked like a door, but found it to only be a painting a very tormenting painting as there was no other visible door in the entire room, which wasn't too large. She looked at all the ice relics of skeletons, it seemed to be some sort of religious room, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Come on Xena, think there must be some way out," Xena muttered. She looked up again thinking perhaps there was a window and she had missed it. There were no windows and ice icicles had now formed on some beams in the ceiling. White smoke was coming from the altar where she had lain, but it disappeared harmless to her except to make everything colder. She let out a breath of air and it appeared before her. "This is new, freezing to death in a room wearing white silk, they'll really being singing the pathetic death of Xena, warrior princess, Queen of Arcadia, wife of King Drake, and mother to the messenger of Eli."

Her thoughts went to her family and a tear ran down both her cheeks and turned to ice. She wiped them and they were like little pearls. She took a deep breath and gathered herself emotionally. She felt along the walls thinking there must be a hidden door and once she touched it, it would open or she'd figure it out. She even lifted relics thinking that was the way to open it, but nothing worked. She threw one against the wall, and even than nothing happened. She aimed it every place, but still nothing. The relics however did reshape themselves back in their proper places.

"Oh come on, who ever is doing this, let me the hell out of here!" Xena screamed. She was not use to her efforts to escape a prison failing one after another. The painting of the door swung open. Xena felt really stupid for a moment when she saw this particular door swing open.

"Ma'am if you needed something you only had to knock on the door or open it." This man was wearing all white silk, and carried himself well. He had blue eyes and ice blond hair cropped short. He definitely felt he was better than everyone else, perhaps even her, but it was hard to tell concerning her. His voice sounded very familiar, but she could not place it and he looked familiar also.

"Finally, what the hell is this place?" He sighed and started to speak when Xena cut him off. "What the hell?" Xena held up an ice blond strand of hair. She ran her hand through her hair. It felt the same except colder. She plucked a strand and it was ice blond. "No, no…" She grabbed a whole chunk of her hair and brought it forward. "NO! Why Me!"


	12. Ubel

Ubel

"Why is she crying?" A man shorter than Drake with bushy ice blond eyebrows and a small beard walked into the room. His hair was so long that it dragged on the floor. "Why is she not a bed, the process is not complete."

"She took one look at her hair sir and cried."

"Ah she must be glad to be here than." The man who had entered first looked skeptical. " I doubt it sir any louder and she'd actually be wailing. No one wails or is close to it if they happy." He looked at Xena whose hair now reached her knees if she stood up. All around her the floor was littered with pearl after pearl from her tears.

"Stop this nonsense you should be happy, you're safe and at home." Xena fell silent. She stopped crying over her poor gorgeous hair that had been ruined. It was one thing to be blond like she was as a baby, but ice blond. Ice blond did not go with her complexion, in fact it took the sparkle out of her eyes. It dumped half her confidence in the trash. She was not herself.

"What have you done to me?" Xena asked standing trying to muster up all her confidence and keep it from leaving her.

"Wow," He breathed. " You look beautiful my love." He stepped forward and opened his short arms. He was skinny and weak it seemed. Xena stepped back.

"Who the hell are you?" Xena asked.

"I am Ubel your husband."

"I don't know what you think, but my husband is Drake."

"Drake," He spat the name out. "Everyone loves that bastard, but they never think of me. And now he's stolen you from me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xena was so confused. Why did he know about Drake and her, but they knew nothing of him. Why did the manservant seem familiar and why couldn't she place him. Another manservant entered the room. He wore red silk and had auburn hair he kept cropped short. His eyes were blue, but they were warm unlike the others whose eyes were cold blue or gray so far. She wondered if anyone had brown eyes or green perhaps even hazel.

"Sir, I don't think she remembers, she was quite young." The second manservant stepped forward and bowed to her. "Please forgive Archduke Ubel. I am Hansel, your manservant. I will explain all to you if you would calm down and eat something my Princess." Xena looked at Ubel and the other manservant. She looked at the one before her and sensed that he could be trusted. He was more familiar than the other servant was and his voice was soothing.

"I want out of this room and I want to know everything." He nodded and led her out. Ubel tried to touch her, but she hit his hand away and glared at him with fire in her eyes. He backed off at Hansel's insistence.

"She needs time, after all its been so long."

"You have an hour to explain to her, than she will join me for dinner. We can finish the transformation later."

"What's he talking about?" Xena asked as Hansel pulled her away.

"In due time, ma'am in due time." He took her to a room that had everything made out of ice. Even the bath water was freezing cold.

"What the hell is this place?" Xena asked when he gave her a red dress that was very warm. He brushed her hair shaking his head at the color and frowning.

"You were born to Cyrene of Greece correct."

"Correct."

"Good so that much you know at least and you know all about Arcadia and you grew up in Greece and are a fierce warrior."

"Yes, but please who are you, why does Ubel call me his wife?"

"I, Hansel looked after you as a babe. You weren't always in Greece you know."

"I'm confused."

"To the east on the same continent as this land, which we call Glacial. You may have noticed that everything is made of ice and white marble." Xena nodded.

"How could I not notice." Hansel nodded.

"Our land in the East is called Sultry. Sultry is quite the opposite of Glacial, but course you won't be seriously hot after a while just like you will stop shivering here." Xena had indeed stopped shivering after her bath.

"Our land?" Xena asked looking away from the mirror. She missed her black hair.

"Yes, you were born in Sultry, Cyrene does not remember which accounts for her not telling you. Now your father was born in Sultry like yourself, but your grandmother was born here, but she ran away to Arcadia and than Greece where she had Cyrene. She came back once when Cyrene was still young. Give her a rest from your brother. The King of Sultry, you're father, King Rodrigo, saw her and fell in love, but she was in love with her husband. He set out to seduce her and he did. Their passion got the better of them, but she guilt ridden. He erased her memory."

"He gave her up to rid her of her guilt?" Xena asked. Hansel nodded.

"I'm afraid King Rodrigo, has never loved another. For a year you grew up away from him, which was less than six months here. He couldn't bare to be away from you even if he had to let the woman he loved go. I stole you myself."

"So that's why you seem familiar." Hansel nodded.

"King Rodrigo, didn't know I stole you, he merely had the intention of visiting you in the night perhaps when Cyrene was asleep. He spoiled you rotten for a year and you called him Daddy. He even taught you how to ride a dragon."

"Dragon?" Hansel nodded.

"Sultry is their native home except for the ice dragons, which are native to Glacial. Ubel recently caught some in Arcadia making him a very powerful man."

"He's killing them, the poor things." Hansel nodded.

"He knows nothing of taking care of fire breathing dragons or any type of dragon. Why do you think he needed to capture the ones living in Arcadia, a gift from King Rodrigo's great-great-great-great Aunt thousands of years ago. Some how Arcadia does not know we exist anymore, I don't know what happened. We use to trade all the time."

"Wait, wait go back so let's assume what you say is true, why don't I remember King Rodrigo, how did Ubel come to call me his wife, who is Ubel exactly, and why has he started this war?"

"A year went by and your paternal grandmother she realized that even though you were happy and laughed often especially in your father's arms, you missed your mother."

"Wait paternal?" Xena asked.

"Your father never loved, but he was forced to marry after Cyrene to produce an heir. The result was three brothers who are not King material, a maternal grandmother, and a stepmother who was sick woman who died three years later. Your maternal grandmother married you while you slept to Ubel who is eight years older than you. King Rodrigo was angry, but he could not afford to start a war for the people's sake. They loved him for his sacrifice, but for your best interest to ensure you had a future and perhaps even a chance to love he sent you back to your mother."

"He erased my memory?" Xena asked. Hansel shook his head.

"Not exactly, he replaced himself with who everyone thought was your father. But in your dreams his true form would appear. He use to watch you from a far until your brothers were older and became more trouble. They're t he devil those three."

"So he really is my husband?" Xena asked looking at a picture of King Rodrigo who really did look exactly like her except much taller and more muscular among other things. He also sported copper red hair. There she sat in his lap smiling dressed in red satin and silk.

"I'm afraid so, that's how marriage works around here unfortunately. Men lose their precious daughters this way to the horrid men of Glacial. In Sultry respect is shone to the parents and a woman only can marry the man if she loves him."

"Does he still miss me?" Xena asked. "Does he know I'm here?"

"He missed you believe me and no, I was visiting Arcadia on my way to tell you of your true family, I thought it was time. I saw you wed the King of Arcadia. I stayed for a year watching over you and making sure it was you. You never saw me, but you definitely sensed me near. I saw you go back to Greece and I raced home to tell his majesty, but unfortunately the manservant you saw earlier is very loyal to Ubel, he captured me and forced me to confirm he had seen you as well."

"So Ubel started the war?" Xena asked. "To g et to me."

"He did not know you had gone to Greece and I did not tell him that. To protect you, I figured he would let me go, I would tell the King he would fight Ubel out of Arcadia and all would be reunited."

"But?" Xena asked.

"But, as you can see I'm still here. When you showed up on the battle field three weeks ago."

"Three weeks!" Xena shouted. "You mean I've been knocked out for three weeks, three weeks my daughter has grown up without me with Fiona." Xena looked thoroughly horrified. "Three weeks, I've been separated from my husband, my family, my ailing people!" Hansel looked scared, but stood up straight and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes, and he will put you back in that altar casing."

"What is that thing anyway, why is my hair blond?" Xena asked.

"Ubel merely sought to make you look like you belong in Glacial or at least a royal Glacian. Your grandmother was darker blond and a lovely blond it was. You had her hair color, but it darkened during your stay in Sultry. Ubel often remarked it was unbecoming of his bride while any one in Sultry thought you were the most beautiful creature on earth. It is a rare beauty to have dark hair such as yours in Sultry. Everyone has some shade of red hair or even a brown shade here and there. Almost all blondes are ugly. Or at least this color blond."

"No, wonder I hate it so much. Hansel is there anyway out of this marriage?" Xena asked.

"Ubel must no longer want you and you're free."

"What disgusts him?"

"Independent women who can kick his ass, which is everyone in Sultry and no one in Glacial. Expect him to stray often because of that and no woman can refuse him because his Archduke. Many a lady has been ruined because of him. Damned if she does and damned if she doesn't." Xena shook her head in sadness.

"What else?" Xena asked.

"He hates burping and the color red. He'll expect you to wear whatever he dictates. Never listen to him and ignore him whenever possible." Xena nodded. "Most importantly make a complete full of him in Court." Xena grinned.

"He hates everything I tend to do."

"He hates for a woman to show off their bodies."

"Funny, Drake loves it, but I think its best we better not try that and it back fires. Lust is dangerous to play with in a delicate situation like this."

"Agreed."

"Will my powers work here?" Xena asked.

"Yes, I've told King Rodrigo that I've been kidnapped just not why." Xena nodded.

"Tell him I'm here, Drake will need reinforcements."

"But Drake does not know you're here."

"Drake and I have a bond in this world. Its unfortunate it only truly works when we're in the same realm, but it will lead him to me." Hansel nodded.

"That's it keep thinking, you're a devious creature my Princess and it is reversing the effects of what Ubel did." Xena looked in the mirror and indeed her gorgeous hair was returning. It was no longer ice blond and thin it seemed. It was smoking hot and blacker than ever. It was full again right down to the tips by the time Hansel finished explaining more about Sultry and its history as well as about Glacial and its relationship to Sultry.

"The Archduke demands his wife join him for dinner now, he has given her an extra hour."

"What's his name?" Xena asked indicating the manservant who had betrayed her to Ubel and come into the altar room as she called it, first.

"Evzenek," Hansel answered. Xena nodded.

"Evzenek, tell Ubel that he will wait a half hour for referring to me as his wife and he will wait another half hour for ordering me to do anything." Xena sat down. Hansel lifted her small foot and put red slippers on her foot. Evzenek looked taken aback, but turned to deliver the message. Xena felt the absence of her wedding ring. She had been so distracted she hadn't noticed the most important thing missing. She felt her neck. "And tell that bastard to return my wedding ring and my necklace!"

"Oh wow, he's not going to like you just because, I think you're good." Xena nodded. Once he was gone she paced angrily thinking how the engagement ring had been her maternal grandmother's to pass onto her daughter and she thought of what the wedding ring Drake had given her, meant to her, to them.

"How freely are you a loud to roam around here?" Xena asked.

"Anywhere without guards, I mean excluding places that are locked because obviously I can't get in and certain rooms like the throne room."

"Map this entire castle if that is within your talents or even better find me one already made in Ubel's possession."

"Mapping sadly is not within my talents however finding stuff that doesn't belong to me is and I can point out almost anything I shouldn't know." Xena grinned at him.

"I suppose I loved you as a child well now I love you even more." Hansel grinned as well.

"I am a lovable creature, aren't I?" Xena nodded. "I shall find it for you tonight." Xena smiled and nodded. Evzenek opened the door and stood aside while Ubel came storming through.

"You dare to defy me woman!" Ubel yelled. Despite his thin frame his voice held the power of a man twice his size. Xena stood tall and regal.

"You dare ask me such a stupid question?" Xena asked. "I am not your wife and I will not be ordered around like some animal, now I demand you return my sword, chakram, wedding rings, and necklace. You will provide me and Hansel with passage into Sultry immediately."

"I will do no such thing," He growled. "You are my property and you will obey me." He looked at her dress and hair. "You dare dress like a whore in my home, my wife will not dress in such a fashion no matter who your father is."

"My father and my husband will bring an army down upon your head. You had better hope they get here first because now you have me to deal with and I am no picnic." His eyes narrowed at her threat and not once did she back down or plead with him. She would never beg and yet Ubel did not see that. He raised his hand to slap her, but she moved to quickly for him and soon he found himself landing on his ass.

"Raise your hand to hit me again Ubel and my threat will take place quicker." She turned to Hansel. "I'll take my dinner now, will you show me to the dining room." He bowed and nodded. " Leave my wedding rings and necklace on my pillow for when I return." She swept out of the room after Hansel with a stunned Evzenek looking after her and back to his master many thoughts were floating through his mind and all of them were of Xena.

* * *

"Evzenek, we must make her submit," Ubel said later that night when she had literally thrown him out of her room. Hansel had retrieved her wedding rings and necklace during this quarrel. But he did not notice that he had stolen a map too. "She must be beautiful again, I can not show an ugly wife to court."

"Of course not sir," Evzenek replied. He personally thought that Xena was the hottest thing to ever set foot in Glacial, but it wasn't his place to say so and she would not have him.

"What shall I do, how shall I sway her from Drake?" Ubel asked.

"Sir, perhaps a different approach is in order?" Evzenek asked.

"Like what?" Ubel asked. Evzenek shrugged as he thought before whispering plans in the King's ear.

* * *

"The sea!" Gabrielle shouted at Drake. "You've been leading us to the damn sea! This is no time to play games you bastard, Xena could be dead. Its been three weeks!"

"Shut up already!" Drake yelled at her. He had ceased crying and focused more on his goal. He would not break down again until he was in Xena's arms safe at home. He was furious and did not know how Xena could possibly put up with such an annoying blond. "You accuse me of playing games at a time like this. My wife has been captured, the mother of my daughter who neither of us have seen in three weeks. I can only imagine how she must be feeling!"

"What's she's feeling is regret, regret she ever married a jack ass like you."

"How dare you insult the King," Lady Clara said stepping forward. She was hurt after all her efforts Gabrielle still wanted a woman who was totally and completely in love with her dashing Prince, who treated her like an equal and judged when she needed saving and when she could do it herself. "I nearly gave you everything and yet you still love her, lovable as she is you scorn me now in a crisis!"

"You insult my lady's husband when he loves her even more than you, they say you never g et over your first love, but you, you love like a fool and worse you blame others when things don't go your way," Lady Emily said just as angry for different reasons. She trusted her King to find her Queen. There love was that strong.

"My Queen is across those waters and I'll not have you yapping every step of the way, I'm sure the enemy has already heard you the way you keep going. Now either go back to illusia or shut up and follow me those are the rules."

"Ephiny," Gabrielle said outraged they would talk to her in such a manner. Ephiny shook her head.

"No, you've been here longer than I and yet you're blind to things. Gabrielle you're a smart girl, but sometimes you're stupid. I won't back you up in harassing Drake and I won't turn back with you if that's what you decide. I promised Xena I'd see the war until the end, I owe it to her as she was Queen before you through challenge and as a friend. She's helped us more than enough, we will do the same for her. Right ladies?"

"Right."

"Great, all my Amazons have turned against me and the love of my life has married a bastard Queen."

"Drake, how are we to get across the water without boats?" Ephiny asked.

"Boats are only used for invalid, sick, pregnant, and merchandise that cannot be flown. We will fly." Ephiny nodded. " We will gather more provisions here for the day as much as we can in this blackened earth. Rest the horses and get lots of rest I fear we're in for a long journey." They set up camp.

"Sir, I think you should see this." His captain came in and handed him a paper. On top was Xena's handwriting telling him to follow the map. He opened it and saw she had copied a map meticulously. He smiled and than frowned seeing it was of a country called Glacial.

"My mother told me this place was a fairy tale, but the map. The one of the country and the palace itself," Drake spoke to all four generals, her ladies, and four Amazons.

"Well Xena wouldn't lie. Is this place across the sea?" Kallie asked.

"Yes, haven't you ever heard the fairy tale?" Kallie shook her head.

"Well long ago, I think maybe four generations ago, the King of Glacial raped some princess of Arcadia, name unknown, and killed her basically. Or so the story goes. Anyway when the King of Arcadia became aware of what happened, there was this huge war and all communication into Glacial was ended until the point that people actually began to forget and the war became a myth. There was suppose to be some people who did travel between the two lands, but legend says they all die."

"Yes and there's a law against crossing the sea now for fear of death either way you go."

"Damned if they do and Damned if they turn back," Ephiny muttered. Drake nodded.

"Glacial is freezing we'll have to gather furs and such if we're to survive and with luck, Xena will have survived this long. Glacians don't carry furs, my mother told me. She says the cold is like warmth, warmth is bad for them. They wear silk and nothing more."

"At least it isn't nothing at all." Drake nodded. He sent soldiers back for furs. Cyrene and Fiona would do their best to get them.

"I'm coming Xena, don't give up hope," Drake said looking at the map once he was left alone. "Survive for Eve's and our sake we need you."


	13. Queen Romualda

Queen Romualda

"What's wrong son, why did you throw everyone out of the throne room?" King Rodrigo looked up at his mother Queen Romualda. She was tall like Xena and in her time had gorgeous and vibrant red hair now it was gray with a strain of red hair here or there that had dulled. Her eyes were bluer than the sky and she was still a fierce warrior. Traditionally in Sultry history women inherited not men.

Women protected the Kingdom and traveled the world more often than men did. Ubel often called Sultry a backward country, but it was not backwards. Queen Romualda let her son rule as her equal when it became clear she would be having a very long life. Out of respect the people called him a King as he would inherit without a sister and if his daughter was too young to rule. Now if Queen Romualda died King Rodrigo would become little more than a prince again living in the palace teaching his daughter all that his mother did not when she ruled.

"It's Xena mother."

"What about her son?" Queen Romualda asked. Xena was her sole heir since the day of her birth and more importantly her granddaughter who she hadn't seen since she was two years old.

"Ubel, he's found her."

"No, we must go to her quickly, before he reaches her."

"He's already captured her."

"What!" She exclaimed angrily. "How, how?"

"Hansel went on a secret mission to bring her to us seeing how desperately I was missing her this year. He found her in Arcadia when he was making his way to Greece."

"Arcadia?" Queen Romualda asked. King Rodrigo nodded. " But how would she get into Arcadia without knowing of Sultry and why would she not come here, why did Hansel not bring her here immediately." King Rodrigo listened to his mother and waited for her questions to stop before he answered them.

"Hansel as you know was captured by Ubel on his way back here?"

"Yes, of course, and now I'm not so sure I want to save him, the devil."

"Hansel was on his way back to tell us of Xena, she married Prince Drake, well now King Drake of Arcadia." Queen Romualda grinned.

"Well I'm so happy she has found love, it is what we wanted by sending her away." King Rodrigo nodded.

"Except the marriage is not legal, King Drake despite his lack of knowledge of us will know that their marriage isn't legal." Queen Romualda frowned with a sigh as she sat down on her own throne.

"Well she must learn to fight and destroy Ubel."

"Hansel is with her, and he says she is a good fighter, but let me continue as to how he captured her."

"Continue."

"Hansel watched over her for a year, he wanted to be sure it was her and not someone else. He says she has the blackest hair he has ever seen and eyes bluer than even your own. His way of saying she takes after you greatly except for her hair."

Queen Romualda smiled, she had always thought her granddaughter resembled her. "He says she is smarter than she looks though she looks quite clever and is a fierce warrior in Arcadia and Greece. She left Drake a year after their marriage, they had a fight and than Ubel attacked Arcadia not knowing that she had left because Hansel had not disclosed that information. Ubel's manservant Evzenek merely used Hansel as proof that she w as in Arcadia. He had also seen her and thought it was time to retrieve his lord's bride at Ubel's orders."

"How did she get back, how did Ubel capture her?" Queen Romualda asked.

"She finally managed to get a hold of Drake and he gave her the extra power she needed to get out of Greece and back to Arcadia. She's so far away from home in Greece that her powers are nearly non-existent. In Arcadia her power is nearly back in full, but only in Sultry can she be all powerful until she takes the crown, than no matter where she goes she'll be all powerful like you."

"That she will with three crowns on her head."

"Three?" King Rodrigo asked.

"Yes, I gather now if she is smart she'll be trying to get Ubel to reject her and divorce her."

"Hansel says they're making good progress with that, she is everything he hates just by nature." Queen Romualda nodded.

"Well if you can get a message back to Hansel you must tell them to stop."

"Stop, but its what we want for him to divorce her, let her come home without having to worry about Ubel and remarry Drake where I can give her away." Queen Romualda shook her head.

"We use to want that, but she will be Queen of three countries. This is the first time Sultry and Glacial have been united in marriage and we will use it to our advantage since the two countries were one."

"We will?" King Rodrigo asked. Queen Romualda nodded.

"Ubel will never change his ways, he will always treat her as if she were lower, but old Glacial custom says that only a princess of Sultry can inherit if she has married a Archduke of Glacial and he dies."

"You want to assassinate him."

"No, we will wage war for our princess as I would have done even if this plan was not in the works. He will die on the battlefield and my granddaughter will rule with Drake by her side. Than when the time comes Sultry will be united with the two countries formally."

"A Queen of three countries is a big honor, but what of Hinterland and Stormy or Nemaria, Wasteland, Celt, and everyone else?"

"They will have to deal with it after all, it's merely marriage and they have no right to object. They know that Ubel's father and Xena's paternal grandmother married Xena behind her back. And than they will learn that Xena unknowing of her marriage to Ubel fell in love with Drake before she became aware and married him. They cannot object especially if Ubel is dead."

"Mother you're a sly one, but perhaps we should ask Xena if this is what she wants. Hansel says she is quite headstrong and will rebel if people just order her about. She's already had words with Ubel about ordering her here and there as if she couldn't decide where to go herself or when she was hungry." Queen Romualda nodded.

"Of course, she is like me after all and that means she's headstrong." King Rodrigo nodded. Queen Romualda stood up and went to the door. She spoke to someone and soon her lady-in-waiting who had been waiting patiently at the door came in after fetching writing materials. Queen Romualda wrong to her granddaughter a formal letter and than one laying out her plans in the ancient Sultry language. Xena had never learned it, but Hansel had and he would teach it to her in time.

"Lady Daphne, I want you to personally deliver this my granddaughter who is in Glacial with her husband." Lady Daphne looked shocked and alarmed as she curtsied before the Queen. Court was being held and all the nobles knew the plan. The Queen informed Lady Daphne who was still young and only just graduated from military school though Queen Romualda thought she would fair better among the noblewomen in Arcadia than Sultry.

"Yes, ma'am I will deliver the message with great speed." Queen Romualda nodded.

"You will return with her reply with even great haste. Than I will send back with you more instructions as well as five more ladies. You will be her ladies-in-waiting. I want her to be comfortable during the war, she must take no active part in it except to make Ubel name her as Archduchess." Lady Daphne nodded. "Once that has happened we will wage war immediately. Make sure Ubel here's her asking for ladies-in-waiting from the Sultry court so that she won't be lonely. He must think we're against it and still are."

"Yes, my Queen I will see to it that he does."

"Here take this decree of a promise of war if he makes her Archduchess, if he thinks we're against it the idiot is more likely to do it," King Rodrigo told her. She curtsied and took the letter from him to Ubel. She carefully noticed the white ribbon on it so as not to mix up any of the messages. She left soon after and mounted her dragon with an overnight bag. She would not be staying long on her first visit. She was second daughter and this opportunity was a great one. She would be the lady-in-waiting for the crown princess of Sultry, Queen of Arcadia, and Archduchess consort of Ubel, Archduke of Glacial.

* * *

"You'll never become my Archduchess if you keep this up!" Ubel shouted.

"Maybe I don't want to be!" Xena yelled back.

They were arguing in the throne room amid the nobles where he wanted her to stand naked and she had refused to degrade herself in such a manner. She was not a piece of meat or a prized dog to be displayed in front of everyone. There was a blast of a cannon to signify a messenger from a foreign dignitary had arrived, but no one heard over their arguing. Soon the doors opened and Lady Daphne appeared. She was astonished at her princess's beauty. She curtsied deeply to her when Xena saw her in all her red silk finery her mother had purchased for her trip to meet the crown princess and curtsied back to her completely ignoring Ubel to his anger.

"Who are you?" Xena asked.

"Lady Daphne ma'am, I come baring a message for my princess and Archduke Ubel. Well two separate messages." She handed Xena two conveying with her eyes that she should open them in private and the other to Ubel who snatched it from her.

"You tell your Queen," He spat the word Queen, "That Xena is my wife and I will do what I like with her. They tried to ruin our marriage and they failed. They will now cease to disturb us."

"Archduke Ubel I was told to wait for your handwritten response as well as my Princess's." Lady Daphne curtsied again.

"Lady Daphne and I will take tea in my room as well as dinner. See to it that she has excellent rooms to sleep into night," Xena ordered Ubel more than the servants. She walked out of the hall with Lady Daphne following after her. Ubel was fuming and stormed out.

"Tell me, Lady Daphne, my grandmother, will it make any difference in the plans if I told her I didn't want to be Archduchess of Glacial?" Xena asked. Lady Daphne was silent as she looked at her beautiful future queen. She was not at all stupid and would not employ a lady-in-waiting who could not be trusted to take her side in all matters even against her own grandmother.

Her parents would be furious if you lost such an honored position as first lady-in-waiting. She was the second daughter of a poor noble family. Her elder sister had married into a family only a son increasing the family wealth considerably and even her little sister had married rich and even graduated before her. Now here she was finally graduated at twenty-four and her parents so proud of her for once in her life.

"Truthfully my lady, the Queen probably would not have thought to ask you until Hansel pointed out in his letter or maybe your father, that you weren't familiar with the Sultry Culture."

"What do you mean?"

"In Sultry a child does not question their parents plans unless it involves treason. A child carries out their parents' plan to the best of their ability especially their grandparents. A citizen of Sultry follows her Queen blindly forever and always and is her confidant. And in return no lies are told. We're a very honest people, but don't get me wrong we lie and we put on pretenses to keep the peace like everyone else. But we're taught to think too its just tradition." Xena nodded.

"So whether I say yes or no she expects me to go through with the plan?" Xena asked. Lady Daphne nodded.

"She'll expect it, but I'm told you two are a lot a like and knowing that she doesn't expect you too at all if you don't want to be Archduchess, I suppose she's already created an alternate plan so either way you end up Archduchess." Xena was silent as she thought about it and reread the plan before burning the parchment with her power.

"Tell them that they are to watch for my husband, for King Drake of Arcadia. He's on his way here, I can feel it and I will not have him or my army hurt by accident by them. Confusion during war can only result in a complete massacre." Lady Daphne nodded. Xena read the other more personal letter from that of a Grandmother and not of a Queen. The one from her father was the one that nearly made her cry though. She wrote them both back a reply in the ancient language with help from Lady Daphne and Hansel.

"Ma'am do you plan to go through with the plan?" Hansel asked.

"For now there's not much I can do." Hansel nodded. Lady Daphne informed Xena more on Sultry culture and such.

"Now see here woman, you will do as I say I am your husband and you will obey me!" Ubel thundered. Xena pretended to be scared. The nobles around her looked surprised she hadn't argued back and proudly at their Archduke.

"You're right." Ubel backed off in surprise.

"What?"

"You're right, I am your wife and its time I've behaved as such." Ubel looked very pleased with himself.

"Good, now go change out of those horrid clothes…"

"But," Xena said. Ubel started to get angry thinking she was turning back to her arguing ways when she interrupted him.

"But what?" He asked.

"But I would like to keep Hansel as my manservant and Lady Daphne as one of five ladies-in-waiting from Sultry upon her return. Than I shall break off contact with my family as is tradition in Glacial. Please let me have them as a wedding gift, my husband." Ubel now looked ultra pleased. He waved his hand in acceptance and dismissal. Xena fought the urge to roll her eyes until she was out of the room.

"Hansel I think I'm going to be sick," Xena declared as they watched Lady Daphne flying off in the distance.

"I'd say you are sick madam," He showed her hair, which was turning white. The fog that had filled the small room she had woken up in after her capture had started to fill her bedroom. Ubel was attempting to change her again more to his liking.

"I can always change back, can't I?" Xena asked looking away from her hair.

"Yes, but you must do it before the birth of your first child."

"With Ubel or just first child ever?" Xena asked.

"Ubel, who else?" Hansel asked. "I mean unless you're pregnant now than we've got to move fast with this plan. If you're carrying Drake's child things could go south for you very quickly in Glacial." Xena shook her head.

"No, I'm not carrying a child, I was just making sure." Hansel nodded. Xena sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. She missed Eve and Drake so much. The thought of Eve growing up without her broke her heart in so many ways she couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Is something wrong?" Hansel asked. Xena shook her head.

"No, I suppose I'm just bored, perhaps you could find me some books." Hansel nodded and departed. Xena sighed and thinking of the worst happening she wrote a letter to herself to always remind herself of who she was and a letter to Eve one that would counter act any damage Fiona could do to her personality. Finally a letter to Drake, so he would always know she loved him more than life itself. Hansel never came back not until the next morning.

"What did you do to him?" Xena asked seeing his ribs were fractured. Ubel stood at the door looking angry.

"He wanted to know if you were a virgin, men don't ask that here in Glacial but it's very important here."

"I hope you have not dishonored me."

"No, my lord, Drake, I mean King Drake was stricken with grief over his father and I left him for a year after that before our unlawful marriage was consummated," Xena lied.

"You're a liar," An old woman with white eyes walked in.

"My mother, you'll called Dowager," Ubel said. "She has a gift in spotting women who aren't virgins. Curse of the Archduke really to marry a whore except for my mother the first pure Archduchess to ever rule. My father married into the family."

"Of course," Xena muttered.

"You'll have sixteen ladies in waiting from Glacial no Sultry."

"They arrive today I will not send them back, I keep my ladies." Xena had agreed to be nice to Ubel not his mother. She would not and could not be burdened with woman worst than Fiona. They had better hurry up.

"Let her have her useless whores mother, they won't survive long here anyway." She nodded.

"If you wish it my son." Xena tilted her head watching Ubel and his mother. She wondered who was really in charge. " Now leave us so that I may return her virginity. She is very lucky the royal family has the power to do so."

"Yes, she is." Ubel left and the guards threw out Hansel forcefully. Xena tried to put up a defense, but her powers weren't working.

"Oh don't bother they weren't work, its part of my power." She filled the whole room with her power and Xena was in excruciating pain until things turned back to normal.

"As punishment for being a whore, when the time comes for you to join my son in his bed you will hurt twenty times worse than your real first time." Xena didn't say anything. "Now where is the child that you gave birth too, you took longer than usual to punish, that usually means a child has been conceived and grown."

"There is no child, not anymore, he's dead," Xena replied with such bitterness that she had to believe her.

"Good, I won't have any bastards popping up we need an heir a legitimate one and won't have you ruin it for my grandson because you were a whore." Xena didn't say anything as she left out and Hansel crawled in.

"Are you all right ma'am?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, but let's get you to bed." Xena as wife of Ubel got a whole wing to herself literally. It was a harem of sorts.

"Your ladies, my lady from the Dowager." Xena nodded as she sat in her personal garden that she had to admit was beautiful in its own way. Evzenek, who had warmed up to her over the pass few days despite the fighting with Ubel and it turned out his mother was from Sultry. She had been forcefully married to his father.

"Evzenek, do the flowers here have to grow in a climate such as Glacial?" Xena asked as she waited for Hansel to make sure the sixteen assembled ladies were dressed correctly, Xena had some standards for her ladies-in-waiting and she hardly thought any woman in Glacial could meet them.

"No, the ice rose can live anywhere except Sultry with extra care."

"Ubel, he has asked you to spy on me hasn't he."

"No, that is what ladies-in-waiting are for. I come to you of my own free will." Xena mere nodded as she picked a rose from the garden and rotated it in the cold sunlight. She had never known the sun's rays to be cold until now. It wasn't very comforting.

"The Ladies." They walked into the garden and they all looked the same to Xena and she found them all to be empty headed and more delicate than an ice rose. She could crush them with one word if she liked. Xena sighed.

"You ladies will accompany me outside of my rooms. You are not to enter them unless I order it. My ladies from Sultry will help me dress, bath, and any other personal matters done behind closed doors. Understood?" They nodded and one actually snapped her neck from shaking it so hard.

"I don't believe this shit," Xena muttered.

"Believe it, its one of the reasons I've never gotten married," Evzenek said.

"It's one of the reasons men feel the need to steal women from Sultry," Hansel whispered in her ear as well.

"Somebody get me a drink this minute." One lady walked towards the kitchen. She went so slow Xena yelled at her so she ran and next thing Xena knew she had broken her ankle.

"Why are you all standing there as if I hadn't ordered you to do something, where's my drink?" Xena asked.

"Ladies-in- waiting are replaceable," Evzenek said loudly. They all hurried for a drink and each one found herself injured except the one who brought her drink back.

"Ah, my lady this is Lady Linnea of Celt. Ubel took her as payment for not going to war with Celt," Evzenek informed her.

"Thankfully, he hasn't touched me, I have dedicated my life to our gods as a virgin." Xena smiled.

"You and I are going to be best friends, Evzenek get Lady Linnea a drink." Evzenek nodded and left while Xena got to know Lady Linnea.

* * *

"Lady Daphne you have done well," Queen Romualda informed her when she read Xena's reply for the plan.

"Thank you my Queen, the princess asks that you get a hold of his majesty King Drake, she tells me he is on his way to Glacial. She says if you do not there will be too much confusion and it will be disastrous."

"She is quite right, Rodrigo, you will take some women and ride to him. You must stop him before they are detected in their arrival on the coast of Glacial." King Rodrigo nodded as he stood up pointing to several important noble women. "Take their husbands, I need the women here." King Rodrigo nodded as the women stopped coming forward and perhaps took a child from their husband so that he may follow the King out of the room.

"Lady Daphne your family has packed your things in advance I assume as you will be returning to the princess as her chief lady-in-waiting?" Queen Romualda asked, but she was looking at Lady Daphne's mother who was in the crowd.

"Yes, my Queen we have been packing all night for our daughter," Lady Daphne's mother informed her. Queen Romualda nodded.

"Good, now Ladies Crystal, Blair, Lalainia, Isabella, and Saffron." All of them were twenty-one or twenty-two. "Have you all packed." They stepped forward and nodded. Soon they had set off for Glacial while Queen Romualda made a speech.

"My good people today is a terrible day." Everyone paid close attention their queen. They knew there was trouble at the palace and now she was going to tell them.

"Our dear sweet beautiful crown princess has been captured by Ubel." Yells of outrage filled the air. They knew what she meant by captured and this time Glacial had gone too far way too far. "As you know I have sent six ladies to be with her in her time of need. But now we must prepare for war. For as soon as Ubel names her Archduchess she will pay!" Queen Romualda spoke the ancient language of their people and no one failed to understand except for of course any merchants and such from Glacial, who did not give the speech or the chanting a second thought.

Queen Romualda was surprised when her entire army was ready within the hour with thousands volunteers with women and men a like. Queen Romualda was very pleased as they began to train the volunteers. Three days passed and Drake was brought to Sultry along with most of his army. He did not for the safety of his people bring them all, but the Amazons more than made up for them.

"King Drake welcome to Sultry, we have much to talk about," Queen Romualda said.

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but I'm unsure about the title. I'll take any suggestions of what it should be unless what I have is fine.


	14. War

War

"Do you really love me Ubel?" Xena asked taking a drink of a very strong Glacial drink. It was stronger than Port.

"I do now," Ubel said kissing her. His hand went to the back of her dress, but Xena stopped him.

"I told you not until I'm your Archduchess, I promised my mother that I would truly be my husbands when we made love." Ubel nodded but continued kissing her.

"What is wrong with her, its like you actually cares?" Lady Daphne asked pacing in the room with the ladies that accompanied her, Lady Linnea, and Hansel.

"I don't know, it was like the more she submitted to what Ubel wanted her to be and ceased being herself she began to become like the rest of the ladies here. Do you see her hair it use to be blacker than the coal now it's whiter than snow."

"Her blue eyes are so dull there is no shine in them."

"They aren't even blue anymore," Lady Isabella pointed out.

"Yeah, they've gotten steadily grayer," Lady Lalainia mentioned.

"Do you mean lighter?" Lady Daphne asked.

"Yes, its like her eyes are disappearing well the color at least."

"We have to convince Ubel to make her Archduchess soon, so we can get her the hell out of here. The royal family is counting on us to keep her safe. She may be gone, but her intent is still there and we must make sure she succeeds before even her intent is gone." They nodded.

"It's settled than we will be suggestive to Ubel?" Hansel asked. They all nodded.

"So, its all part of a plan," Evzenek said from behind them. Everyone turned suddenly in surprise.

"Evzenek!" They exclaimed. He held up his hand.

"Don't worry, I've come to well love the princess during her stay here. But I understand that that she loves Drake in her heart." Evzenek in truth had found the letters she had written to her daughter and King Drake. His heart went out to her. He had loved and lost and he would return her to her family.

"So you'll help us, no screwing around?" Lady Daphne asked suspiciously.

"I swear by the ice rose that I will not betray you, but if I help you, you must ensure my future."

"What do you mean?" Hansel asked.

"A place in the future Archduchess's service, like yours Hansel."

"I am her manservant, she can't have two."

"Does she really need seven ladies in waiting?" Evzenek asked.

"With the huge dresses Ubel has ordered her to wear where she can hardly move, yes, yes there is need for all of us," Lady Blair informed him.

"Well we can find some use for me if she is to rule here and in Arcadia along side her husband. Now promise me and I will suggest to Ubel he make her Archduchess. He cares for my opinion."

"Fine, I'm sure she will be grateful and accommodate you to the best of her abilities." Evzenek nodded. He moved pass them and entered the room. He bowed to Xena who was stumbling out drunk. They took her back to her room to get her out of the suffocating clothes.

"Sir," Evzenek greeted.

"Evzenek, just the man I wanted to see."

"Yes sir?" Evzenek asked. "What can I do for you?"

"What do you think should I make her my Archduchess?" Ubel asked.

"Why yes, she's changed so much and for the better. Now that she is under your complete control now is the time to make her your Archduchess and once you do that, you can consummate the marriage."

"And once I do that I will have my son," Ubel said gloriously.

"You will do better than that sir, you will create twin sons maybe even three!" Ubel was filled with dreams of triplet sons. A great honor in Glacial. The more sons the more of a man you were.

"Yes, triplet sons, I am the men of all men aren't I?" Ubel asked.

"Yes, yes you are, now come on we have to hurry with the ceremony. The sooner you get your seed inside of her and pregnancy is confirmed that the Kingdom of Sultry can't attack Glacial as per agreement concerning all princesses married into Glacial." Ubel grinned.

"You're very smart, I knew there was a reason I keep you around man." Evzenek nodded.

"I will start preparations tonight and by noon tomorrow you will have an Archduchess."

"And by that night I'll have three heirs!"

"Yes, that's right now go rest up, you're going to need it," Evzenek said suggestively. Once he had seen Ubel in bed and asleep he raced to Xena's room avoiding everyone possible and taking the servant's entrance inside.

"What's wrong?" Hansel asked as Evzenek was doubled over breathing hard. He held up a hand that when he caught his breath he smiled.

"Send a message to the Queen, because at noon tomorrow, Xena becomes Archduchess of Glacial," Evzenek announced.

"Oh how lovely, Ubel and I can have plenty of sons now for the rest of my life." Xena had a smile on her face and a vacate look in her eyes.

"Xena, do you remember who Drake is?"

"Drake?" Xena asked. "Who is this Drake, did I say my son was to be named Drake?"

"Yes, honey go lay down for me," Lady Crystal said. Xena nodded and did as she was told.

"That's way to obedient for a granddaughter of the Queen," Lady Blair commented. "It is a good thing events are speeding up, I will go to the Queen my self and have the army heading for Glacial within ten minutes if not less of my arrival."

"Good, your dragon is the fastest and frankly you can yell, they'll jump into formation at your announcement," Lady Daphne commented. They laughed. Lady Blair shrugged.

"Evzenek, you say he will make her Archduchess at noon?" Lady Blair asked. He nodded.

"I will work through the night to make it happen, but by that night Ubel will be ready to consummate the marriage, so we must strike as soon as the ink is dry a one o'clock." Lady Blair nodded. She quickly left after it appeared Xena's ladies and manservant had retired for the night. She flew all night to Sultry.

* * *

"Lady Blair, the status?" Queen Romualda asked.

"He makes her Archduchess at noon today, but we must hurry, he plans to consummate the relationship tonight!" There was shock going around.

"I'll be damned before he touches my wife!" Drake thundered. "Sound the horn, we march now."

"We must hurry, the princess, she has forgotten who she is, if Ubel gets her pregnant she will be so far gone, I think the vacate look in her eyes will become even more vacate."

"Son, ring the bell, she won't last long after she gets pregnant. Women don't in Glacial." He nodded and ran the bell. The army was marching off before King Rodrigo was even properly saddled.

"Finally I thought we would never go after Xena," Gabrielle complained.

"Shut up Gabrielle, I feel bad enough about what's happened, we don't need you adding to it," Drake snapped. The thought of Ubel touching his wife was making his blood boil like the Sultry Volcano range. Now the bastard had brain washed her into loving him, well he would get her back. Their love was strong, stronger than mind games. He was King Drake of Arcadia, he left every woman he met swooning in his wake, his wife was no different, she just hid it well.

"I hope you're secure in your manhood," Queen Romualda commented. "Because you're going to need it."

"With Xena, I always am. It was love at first sight when we met and it will be all over again. And damn it if the spell is so strong it isn't than I will not rest until I make her fall in love with me again the natural way."

"And remarry her of course," King Rodrigo put in.

"Of course sir, I will do it all properly to you and to her mother again. You will walk her down the isle and she will be even happier than before on her wedding day."

"We'll see."

"Hurry up!" Lady Blair yelled at the soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Glacial Ubel and Xena were giggling away as he kissed her and touched her.

"No, not until tonight," Hansel said. "You'll end up with a castle full of daughters at this rate." That made Ubel back off considerably. Noon was approaching slowly in his opinion.

"My love, what will you do if my family attacks?" Xena asked worriedly.

"No worries if those common folk attack we will destroy them," the Dowager told her. "And once you're full of my son's seed there will be nothing they can do about it." She laughed evilly, as did Ubel. Xena joined in too, but it seemed a bit half-hearted to Hansel.

"Come on your ladies must prepare you, Evzenek says its almost time and there's much you have to do before you become Archduchess." Xena nodded and let herself be led off. Her huge farthingale hardly let her through the door, but she finally made it.

"Oh please hurry my Queen our princess has become an airhead," Lady Saffron cried.

"Get a hold of yourself Lady Saffron, so the girl can't count pass three any more or dress herself without help, doesn't mean she's an airhead," Lady Isabella was saying but her voice cracked and Lady Saffron knew she was close to crying herself. Lady Crystal slapped them both.

"Get a hold of yourselves. You're tough young women who just got out of the academy, now we must secure this room, Xena can't protect herself in her state. Lady Daphne and Lady Blair if she gets back on time will be escorting her around outside of this room including Lady Linnea. We must be ready to defend her in an controlled area." They nodded.

"You're right, she'll soon rule this land, but only if we protect her and soon Ubel will be dead."

"And his evil mother," Lady Lalainia

"See look I told you, she was up to no good," Lady Linnea came in with the Dowager. "Its all part of a scheme to take over the dukedom." Xena came out of her room all dressed with Lady Daphne. Lady Blair came in from behind giving a brief nod to Lady Daphne only she saw.

"Oh Dowager mother, have you come to escort me to the throne room?" Xena asked.

"No, I've come to arrest you for treason, you whore!"

"Whore?" Xena asked surprised with a hurt look on her face.

"Blair grab them, we can't let them tell, they'll ruin everything," Lady Daphne cried. All six ladies jumped on Lady Linnea and the Dowager.

"Blair, I can't believe you keep rope in your bag, completely weird, but a good thing. You saved the day." Lady Blair shrugged.

"Mother said it might come in handy, I thought it was weird too until today." Everyone nodded except Xena who looked positively frightened.

"Now listen Xena, you're going to pretend like everything is normal all right, and if he asks about his mother you don't know a thing, is that clear?" Xena nodded. "Good now smile for me, you have a coronation to attend and I will not have you ruining it with a sad face. You want Ubel to be happy on his special day don't you?"

"Yes," Xena answered in a scared and timid voice.

"Good girl now Lady Crystal and I will escort you, don't speak at all unless you're compelled too during the ceremony." Xena nodded.

"I thought I was going," Lady Blair said.

"That was before we caught a traitor and his mother in our mists." Lady Blair nodded her understanding.

"Go hurry before someone comes looking for her." Lady Daphne nodded and they left.

"Lady Linnea how could you?" Lady Isabella asked.

"Ubel is my brother, why would I not seek out all those who mean to harm him." Lady Blair shook her head.

"Just like your mother."

"What shall we do, we can't keep them in the sitting room."

"Let's put them in the closet, no one will hear them in there." They nodded and moved them both, but they had trouble because of the huge farthingales they both wore, like mother, like daughter.

"Freaks of nature those two," Lady Lalainia commented. Lady Saffron nodded. There was a ringing of the ice bells.

"They've done it," Lady Blair said. "No interruptions, she's Archduchess." They all smiled happily.

"Soon we'll be out of here."

"Open the door!" Hansel yelled. Lady Blair opened the door and he pushed Xena through who fell to the floor. Ladies Daphne and Crystal followed Hansel through and than Evzenek with a document.

"Lock the bedroom door there's a passage way Lady Linnea used to get out by the guards might come through there," Evzenek ordered. Lady Blair bolted it after securing the closet with the bed and gathering her Princess's weapons. They bolted the front door.

"What's happened?" Lady Blair asked.

"Lady Linnea you know she betrayed us all. Ubel knows, but he had just signed the document and she's been anointed. Its lucky I grabbed it. Now we have to get the army to attack, Lady Blair you must signal them." Lady Blair nodded and went to the window. She whistled and waved for several minutes. Soon there were fireballs being hurled at the castle and the bells of war were being rung.

"Take cover everybody!" Lady Daphne shouted. Everyone surrounded Xena and the document as the earth shook from the force of the blows the dragons was dealing the castle. The soldiers burst through the door thanks to the fireballs. They all fought except Lady Isabella who stayed near the princess.

"For Glacial!" They yelled.

"For Xena!" They fought furiously. Drake fought his way through the castle along with the Amazon. He made it Xena's room and carried her over his shoulder and out of the castle. She kicked and screamed not recognizing her husband, the love of her life. In the eyes of the men of Glacial once he had gotten on his horse, she was his. Ubel however didn't see it that way.

"I think its time I came face to face with this asshole," Drake muttered handing his wife over to Lady Emily who supported her.

"Cut this crap off, I can't get a solid hold on her." Ladies Blair, Daphne, Sonya, Clara, Elizabeth, Crystal, Isabella, Lalainia, and Saffron cut at her huge dress until there was no farthingale and the skirt was to her knees. They cut off the corset and she breathed more deeply.

"Return her to Sultry, Drake you must right for her honor and you must fight for her hand. Only when Ubel is dead can we end the war." Drake nodded to his soon to be grandmother in-law legally.

"Don't worry Ubel will die when he gets here that I promise you, no one abducts my wife with intention of ruining her without her permission."

"Go get him." Drake urged his horse forward and didn't notice Xena stirring. She sat up and called out to Ubel and when he heard it nearly broke his heart, but he remembered she was brain washed and frankly he didn't like what Ubel had turned her into. He had turned her into a silly senseless woman who relied entirely on men. That made him want to throw up, his wife was a strong independent woman who humored him and let him commit chivalrous acts he enjoyed because it expressed how much he loved and respected not that she was some helpless wench.

"Damn you Ubel!"


	15. The Fight

A/n: I must apologize in advance for my poor writing. I just didn't know. Anyway everyone is welcome to make corrections and contact me if you want to send them to me. All corrections should be made in blue ink though. Thanks.

* * *

The Fight

"Give me back my wife," Ubel told Drake as he rode on his sickly ice dragon.

"You mean my wife."

"I married her first."

"You may have married her but she loves me." Ubel laughed.

"She does not love you, its my name she's calling to save her not yours." Drake glared at him as he drew his sword.

"Brain washing does not equal love, we have love that you will never share and that angers you. You don't even love her." Ubel bared his teeth in anger. They attacked each other and almost immediately Drake had Ubel tumbling towards the ground. Ubel was by no means a strong man. Drake joined him on the snow-covered ground. Drake got off his horse and pushed him away as it moved to stand off to the side. "You're going to pay for taking Xena away from me and attacking my people."

"You stole her from me!" Ubel attacked him. They fought for several minutes evenly, but at the same time Drake had the slight upper hand. They did not notice the Glacial airforce attacking the Sultry army in the air. Their swords clashed so hard that they shattered. Ice and metal flew every where piercing their army, but not completely. The fight turned into hand to hand combat, which Ubel was a little better at, but Drake trained with Xena. Drake grabbed Ubel by the shirt.

"I never stole her, she walked into my life and there's no way she's walking out without her true consent."

"Consent means nothing, a woman's love is free if you don't beat it back into her." Drake eyes were on fire at the thought of Ubel abusing Xena, the mother of his child.

"You dared to hurt her?" Drake asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I love her and I won't have her acting like a whore anymore." Drake's eyes blazed furiously.

"Do you really love her?" Drake asked.

"I beat her don't I?" Ubel replied.

"Loving her is not beating her or … or changing her appearance. If you loved her Xena would be herself. The mother of my child." Now it was Ubel's time to blaze with anger and Drake saw this. "Yes that's right she's the mother of my sons. Birthed five healthy strong boys at one time." Drake had learned about Glacial culture concerning marriage and family. Drake threw Ubel into an iceberg. As he slid down the slope of the iceberg blue blood appeared. When he didn't hear cheering he looked up to see them engaged in a fierce battle as blood dropped around him. He whistled for his horse and unsheathed Xena's sword. He joined the battle and was immediately attacked by twenty men. He didn't see or hear Xena anywhere, but he saw so many of her ladies in waiting fighting for their lives.

"Emily where's Xena!" Drake yelled as she fought near him. Lady Emily looked around and Lady Clara fought her way to them. She was yelling something.

"They took her!" Lady Clara yelled.

"No!" Drake fought his way, but the time he reached the edge of the fighting they were gone and Ubel laughing maniacally as he retreated. Drake slew everyone in his path. And with the help of Queen Romualda he rounded everyone in the capital.

"Where has he taken her?" King Rodrigo demanded to know as he paced angrily. Drake paced also both of them going opposite directions. Gabrielle was throwing a monstrous tantrum in front of thousands of ladies. They thought that perhaps the women would be more easily influenced away from their husbands and fathers. They all seemed to stupid.

"He stole her fair game," A man said.

"No, he took men he did unlawful experiments on to snatch her away from us," Queen Romualda told them as she read over some documents. "Than King Drake clear as you all saw stole her back himself and there for she was his in your law am I correct."

"Well yes since you did start a war."

"But Ubel did not steal her back himself, his guards did." There was a gasp.

"Husbands the Archduke will give us illegitimate heirs!" The women cried. Lady Blair had made the same point to them once Gabrielle had finished throwing a huge tantrum.

"He must have taken her to Ice castle."

"Ice castle are you sure?" King Rodrigo asked. They nodded.

"If our Archduchess truly belongs to King Drake now than he will get through to ice castle unhindered, but if she doesn't he will perish," Evzenek said. Everyone nodded their agreement. "Only he can. Ice castle was built for actual love but it was also made to hold women in to ensure they could not run away from their husband, the Archduke."

"What?" Drake asked.

"Ten thousands years ago when Ice castle was built by a noble who married a foreign noble for love. Said evil Archduke perished trying to get said woman from said noble because he thought she would breed strong sons. It kept that Archduke out. But the Archduke's brother who took over wormed his way in and killed said noble. With his powers to keep the wife from escaping he trapped her inside. And bred with her until her death. Ubel's ancestor. Anyway now as tradition an Archduke takes his bride there because nine times out of ten she's stolen. And fifty percent of the time if they have found the one who loves them, that man goes after them and the Archduke loses."

"Right, well than let's go you're going to my guide Evzenek." Evzenek nodded as Drake hopped on his horse.

"Wait I'm coming too I am her father."

"No!" Lady Daphne exclaimed. "He has to do this himself my lord. We're talking about love here and Xena's brain washed to the max. She doesn't need an entire army to rescue her just her real husband. This is strictly a mission of love not war."

"I love her too."

"Yes, but Xena needs a different kind of love to break her out, even I know that. She loves Drake and whether he gets to be all the time or not he is her night and shining armor. Its taken me months to realize that, but its true," Gabrielle said fearing King Rodrigo's intervention would get Xena killed. King Rodrigo sighed and nodded. Drake nodded to everyone and set off with Evzenek.

"Lead the way Evzenek, I have a score to settle." Evzenek nodded and they picked up speed.


	16. Xena returns

Xena returns

"Ah!" Xena screamed as Ubel hit her. He had been beating her for a week straight.

"Whore!" Ubel yelled. "You willingly went with that bastard from Arcadia!" He slapped her again. Xena curled up into a ball. Her tears were turning to ice as they rolled down her bruised cheeks from where Ubel had punched and slapped her. She accepted her punishment like any good Glacial wife and thought that Ubel was right she was a whore, she did willingly go off with the familiar man from Arcadia.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too run off like some whore," Xena cried. Ubel's mother and sister looked on with smug looks on their face.

"Ubel take her now before those fools show up, they'll perish before they reach the castle, but they have healthy dragons," Ubel's mother told him. Ubel nodded. He dragged Xena by her hair to the master bedroom and shoved her onto the bed. Xena backed up some as she looked at Ubel's form before her.

"Undress!" He ordered. Xena didn't know why, but she didn't want to give her virginity to her husband. It seemed wrong somehow if he touched her in that way. Xena didn't notice but she was calling for Drake. Something in her remembered and it was attempting to stop the inevitable. Unconsciously her mind was screaming for her to fight back, but her body didn't react it didn't move only cried as Ubel slapped her again for uttering Drake's name in his bedroom. He flung her onto the bed and tore off he clothes piece by piece.

"Drake!" Xena started yelling though she had no idea who Drake was she knew it was the key to doing the right thing. When her mind realized that her body would not act it ordered her to do the next best thing. Scream her ass off.

"Ah!" Drake doubled over on his horse as a sharp beating pain went through his heart. "Xena." Evzenek was beside him at once.

"Are you all right?" Evzenek asked.

"No, he's been hurting her I can feel it. She's scared. Come on we're almost there, I have to save her." Drake dug his heels into his horse's side and soon he was gone far ahead of Evzenek, he did not need him to show him the way even more. Xena was calling him and he could hear it now. As he approached the castle he could actually hear her screaming and not just inside his head.

"Don't worry Xena I'm coming." He was about to cross over the vast ice lake around the castle with sharp juts of ice that had clearly speared men to death before as they were stained red with skeletons and inside them. Some even perfectly preserved. True love had been tested at this castle often. Drake had to dodge them as the shot into the air randomly attempting to kill him. One succeeded in spearing his horse.

"No!" Drake exclaimed as he went tumbling off his horse whose eyes were wild now with pain and finally death. Drake went tumbling down and ice jutted up at him, but it seemed to miss when he was sure he should have died already. Suddenly he went crashing through the ice hitting freezing waters well below zero. He went down to the very depths of the bottom. He felt for Xena's sword and as he felt black dust was moved up darkening his vision and invaded his throat.

"You'll stop calling that bastard you whore!" Ubel yelled. He slapped her and slapped her.

"Stop it!" Xena cried.

"Not until you tell me you love me."

"No!" In her mind Xena could not fathom why she wasn't telling her husband she loved him. She did love him, he was her husband after all.

"Say it you bitch!" Ubel shouted.

"No," Xena cried. "I can't, I can't."

"Tell me you love me," Ubel told her once more in a low menacing tone that only promised misfortune.

"No please I just can't." Xena cried, as Ubel seemed to back off for a second.

"That bastard," Ubel muttered as he thought about Drake and what he had said about Xena not loving him. He made a very tight fist and it began to glow a dull murky brown. "If you won't say it than suffer for eternity until you tell me I love you and mean it!"

"I could never," Xena whispered. He made to he raised his fist and Xena cringed and covered her face, but the blow never came. She was quivering with fright. When the blow didn't come after a few minutes and she heard something like dead weight drop to the floor she slowly lowered her arms to see a bloody green haired Drake standing over her. He wiped her sword off on the covers and sheathed it. They stared at each other and it broke his heart to see her staring at him with fear. She didn't even recognize him.

"Please don't kill me," She whispered in an utterly helpless voice that was not his wife, but he knew she was still in there. If he looked deeper he could almost hear her true self-begging him to free her soon. "I'll free you." Xena shook as he lifted her bridal style in her tattered dress. He felt how cold she was and knew they both needed to get out of the climate of Glacial. Queen Romualda had said Xena could only last so long without a babe growing in her belly and even than she had a good chance of dying especially after she gave birth. "Everything is going to be all right, don't be scared any longer." Xena was crying again thinking she was going from one hell hole to another, but something in his voice made her trust Drake, but that didn't stop her body from shaking with fear. His arms were so familiar yet so foreign. Everything about him was familiar and still she couldn't place him aside from seeing him a week ago. His arms had been warm than, now they were cold.

"You've got her?" Evzenek asked standing at the age of the ice pond as Drake made it to the end without mishap.

"Evzenek you've conspired to harm me too," Xena cried seeing Evzenek. She considered him a friend, which was odd in Glacial.

"No, my Archduchess I have conspired to save you." He bowed to her. Evzenek raised and pulled out Drake's cloak he had stuck in a bag. Drake put Xena down and took the cloak from Evzenek and wrapped it around Xena to her surprise. Men weren't known for their kindness.

"I don't understand Evzenek, why would you have my husband your Archduke killed and give me to this foreigner."

"He's no foreigner he's your husband."

"Yes, now that he has stolen me twice and killed my dear Ubel." Drake got slightly angry.

"He wasn't your dear Ubel when he was beating you," Drake snapped especially when he really got a look at her bruises. It caused him great pain to see her cheek swollen from abuse. He vowed silently to himself that no one would ever hurt her again as long as he lived. He wanted to hug her and feel her hug him back, but he knew it would take time.

"He's still my husband, he had every right to hit me after I let you run off with me as if I were some trollop!"

"You didn't run off with me I carried you off. You're brainwashed, he wasn't your husband!"

"I am not brainwashed you're just trying to make me think bad of my husband." She turned her back on him. Drake growled slightly.

"He's not your husband, I am, I have always been, for God's sake we have a daughter at home who is nearly a year old. Don't you at least remember her. Don't you remember Eve!" Xena's body stiffened for a moment and Drake thought that perhaps their daughter at least rang a bell in her head. Xena turned to look at him.

"A daughter is a failure, sons are better. It would serve you right if you did make seven daughters in my body. How unlucky for you."

"You know what even if you never change back I hope all we have is daughters it would serve you right."

"It doesn't matter the father raises the children not the mother."

"Oh no we share the responsibility. You're not going to die in childbirth be assured of that no matter what Ubel may have said." Drake lifted Xena up onto Evzenek's horse. He got on and Evzenek had to sit with his back to Drake for them all to fit. The poor horse was tired when they reached capital.

"Straight to Sultry we can clean up there, tell them their Archduke is dead and their Archduchess rules supreme in Sultry." There was cheering from his army and Sultry's army. Queen Romualda ordered the people of Glacial to celebrate Ubel's death. Though Xena was against it and she didn't recognize any of her ladies except the ones from Sultry because they had been with her during their transition period. She recognized Hansel as well, but she didn't recognize any of her Amazon friends who frowned at her appearance and state of mind.

"Its so hot here," Xena cried as they bathed her in her room.

"You'll get use to it. Archduchess Xena have you consumated your marriage with Ubel?" Lady Daphne asked. Lady Emily and the others were busy preparing her bed and nightclothes, but were listening. Lady Emily and Lady Daphne had planned to ask her while she was bathing.

"No, that horrid man King Drake killed him before he did. Now I'll never have handsome sons."

"Yes, you will," Lady Emily told her. "Besides you have a beautiful daughter at home. She's nearly a year old I bet she misses you." Xena played with a floating ball.

"No, she's not my daughter, she's someone else's daughter. He just wants me to think that doesn't he?" Lady Emily shook her head.

"Eve looks just like you with her blond hair and blue eyes. She's so beautiful. Let's just hope she hasn't spent too much time around Fiona." Xena's hand suddenly crushed the wooden ball to pieces.

"Ow!" She said in a flash that the Ladies nearly missed it. They had her out of the tub, dressed, and dried before they were all running out leaving her bewildered as ever.

"Your majesties!" They all burst into the throne room breathing hard.

"What's going on, why aren't you with my daughter?" King Rodrigo asked. They all talked at once.

"Stop!" Drake exclaimed. They fell silent. "Lady Daphne, Emily will you please tell us."

"The Princess expressed anger she's still there!" Lady Daphne exclaimed excitedly. The court cheered.

"Wait!" Lady Emily exclaimed. They fell silent to hear what she had to say after a few minutes. "Not only did she express anger, but she expressed it when I mentioned Eve picking up habits from Lady Fiona." It was Drake's army's turn as well as Drake to really cheer.

"She still hates my mother this is great!" Drake explained when they didn't get the significance of Fiona. There was more cheering and random dancing.

"Xena do you remember me?" Gabrielle asked as Xena walked through the garden in her red dress with her ladies. She ordered them to keep Drake away from her as long as they could. Xena looked at Gabrielle searching her face.

"Of course, I do, you're my best friend from Greece, right?" Gabrielle smiled and nodded.

"See I knew even brainwashing couldn't make you forget me." Xena frowned. "I'm sorry Xena, I know you don't like to hear the truth."

"That's because it's not true. You of all people should know what it's like to lose a husband to a monster." Xena stopped on the path of hot coals. Gabrielle was wearing special shoes to keep her feet from being burned. Xena however was barefoot like half her ladies in waiting. Her body was warming up again and her hair wasn't changing colors nor was the light in her eyes. Her tears came out in tiny ice pearls and melted.

"Xena, I may know what its like to lose a husband, but I don't know what it's like to be abused I can only imagine. But you're not the type of person to let a man hit them even if in their culture it's their right just because you're a woman. You're not the Xena I knew the Xena I knew wouldn't have a face full of bruises and still be crying over the bastard that did it to her. He's not worth your tears when will you see that, I love you, but I also know in your heart you love Drake, I won't let you throw it away." Gabrielle walked off away from Xena.

"What's this?" Xena asked, as if Gabrielle hadn't said a word and stared down at a beautiful fiery red rose made of fire. It was enchanting and mesmerized Xena completely.

"The fire rose, Sultry's national flower, you planted this very one in the garden before you left me," King Rodrigo said appearing beside her. The ladies had retreated a safe distance to give Father and Daughter time alone. It saddened King Rodrigo to see life so gone from his daughter's eyes never the less she was beautiful and still his. Soon he would see Cyrene again and perhaps now they could marry.

"I couldn't have I've lived in Greece all my life," Xena said. King Rodrigo sighed. He couldn't release the spell blocking her memories until Ubel's brainwashing was released.

"No, my darling this is your home too and I brought you here once. One day you will remember. We planted this flower together, it was so I could remember you bye when you had to go back to your mother you told me."

"I'd remember if I did that."

"You only think you do, but you don't." King Rodrigo pressed the photo Hansel had given her in her hand. He kissed her forehead. "Come inside for dinner soon, we're having your favorite." Xena looked down at the picture of her and her father, but the girl in the photo was vastly different from the one who stared back at her from the mirror in the morning.

"They must have me mistaken with some other girl and they will know it soon.

"Ah!" Xena screamed moving back in her bed. Drake jumped a little too, he hadn't expected her to wake up like she normally would. That gave him a bit of hope.

"Its okay, I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to give you this." He held up a picture. Xena couldn't see it in the dark so Drake lit a few candles.

"Its that woman again, the one who's identity you want me to take."

"No, that is you, I took it while you were sleeping and beside you is your daughter. She's eight months in this picture." Xena looked at the picture and a memory flashed in her mind of Eve's smile, but it was quick. Drake saw it.

"Here, I don't want it."

"No, keep it, I'll get another one soon." Drake stood up and left off the room. Xena watched him go and looked back at the picture before setting it beside the one of her and King Rodrigo. She blew out the candles, but she still looked towards the pictures biting her lip wondering if perhaps that was her.

"No, they're all trying to trick me," Xena said to herself. "They'll realize I'm not her soon."

"I have to take her home."

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere, she's not married to you."

"Yes, she is, she's my wife and I'm taking her back to her daughter."

"No, you're not going back to Arcadia with my daughter." Queen Romualda sat on her throne and watched. Her son was not eager to let his daughter go. She understood, but he was neglecting his responsibilities. They had been there three months now. She wanted to meet her granddaughter, but King Rodrigo was refusing to let Xena go.

"I'll be in my room." Queen Romualda nodded to her granddaughter. Her ladies followed her out, she was a little like herself again, but not completely and not always. The tips of her hair were constantly changing from black to blond. She was definitely having conflicting thoughts in her dreams.

"You don't love her, she's not the woman you think you married."

"It does not matter to me, she's still my wife and I love her. I made a promise to her that I would stick by her no matter what invalid or barren, and as far as I'm concerned on that list is brain washed. She might not be the same woman, but the love is still there if not in here, in me!" Xena stopped for a tenth of a second her hair was completely black. Drake saw and walked over to her and kissed her. It was kiss so sweet and gentle that it made Xena melt in his arms, but at the same time it was fiery and hot with passion and love. When he released her, her hair was ash blonde and she did the only thing she could think of and ran away leaving Drake breathing hard.

"Oh when she gets back she is going to beat my ego down for sure," Drake muttered.

Xena ran back to her room and slammed the door shut. Memories were pouring into her head, but they were very unclear. She remembered her mother, Gabrielle, all the girls more clearly. She could even remember the number after three was four.

"Four." The ladies froze even more having been inside her room when she had come in.

"What?" They asked.

"Four the number after three is four and pass that is five." Lady Crystal fainted.

"Thank God, she can count pass three!" They rushed to tell everyone dragging Lady Crystal with them. Xena paced in distress not being able to make sense of her memories or why two plus two made four. There was a knock on the door and she stopped and looked worriedly at the door.

"Who's there?" Xena asked in a scared voice.

"It is me Evzenek, your majesty."

"Come in." Evzenek entered. She hugged him.

"Please help me, I think he's done something, I have that woman's memories." Evzenek shook his head.

"No, no they're yours here I came to give you this, it will explain things." He showed her two medium sized envelopes. Each stamped with her Queen of Arcadia seal. She barely recognized it. She took it from him and he left out, but she didn't even notice. She went to her bed and sat down. She opened the first addressed to Eve the little girl in the picture.

_Dear Evie, _

_My darling little girl, I fear that I may never see you again. But I will always hope that one day I'll hold you in my arms again. But just in case I want you to know that I love you and nothing will ever change that, no matter what anyone says I want you to stay true to yourself and keep my love with you always. It hurts me that if you're reading this you don't remember me, but I suppose your father has shown you pictures of me. Still I will give you memories to keep always in your heart. Like the first time you saw the sunrise in Arcadia. It was a beautiful morning as if God had created it just for us as you nursed at my breast. You smiled when the sun first touched your face, it was then I knew you knew you were home. The sunrise is a beautiful thing because it dictates all of life. So let's make a promise that every day we will watch the sunrise together. The Archduke of Glacial will not deny us this. One day I will escape him and than we can truly be together. I won't forget your first laugh, smile, or breathe and I'll always wonder what you're like until I meet you. I love you. Keep up with all your studies you're going to need them, be good for your father. I imagine you're going to be like me and give him tons of trouble. _

_Your loving mother, _

_Xena _

"Eve," Xena cried. She remembered when they had watched the sunrise their first morning back. Tears spilled out of her eyes flowing like a stream. It was no longer turning into ice before it exited her body. Eventually she looked at the letter addressed to Drake. She opened it.

_Dear Drake, _

_My cherished husband, never give up. I'll always return to you no matter how long it takes. You're what's inside my heart and you've set up permanent residence, so fear not, I don't think you're going anywhere not if I can help it. I fear that my physical appearance will repulse you as much as it repulses me. Ice blond hair and my eyes, they no longer mirror our daughters. It saddens me because it's all I have to remember her aside from my other memories. I feel hopeless, as my powers seem to become dormant. You probably won't hear from me again, perhaps my mind will stay in tact, but I'm starting to doubt it. Ubel tells me I must and I will forget you, but know that no matter what you alone can reach my heart. I will never love another as I have loved you. If I am brainwashed do everything in your power to get me back before you give up on me. I know you promised, but I worry that you couldn't love me if I'm not me. _

Xena looked at the tearstains on the paper she knew were her own when she was writing the letter now there were new ones.

_My biggest request is that aside from making sure your mother isn't raising my little princess, is that you take good care of her and not neglect her for any reason. She's going to need your love more than ever. I suspect if Ubel gets what he wants even I want live long afterwards. Tell her how much I love her and read my letter to her whenever she asks. Take her to the roof and watch the sunrise with her, I won't miss a day and I know you won't either if I am stuck here. I love you. _

_Your loving wife, _

_Xena_

Xena curled up onto her bed with the letters in her hand and cried herself to sleep. For a while she stopped, but soon she was crying in her sleep again. Meanwhile Evzenek had bid Drake to go to Xena in an hour or so. Drake did so after a little explaining. Drake knocked lightly, but no answer came. He went in quietly and found Xena crying in her sleep and after reading her letters he had tears in his eyes too.

"Xena you never have to worry I will always love you different appearance or not. You have to deal with my hair constantly changing color, I think I can deal with you having blond hair," He whispered. He kissed her forehead. Everything looked back to normal except her eyes. It only took a few minutes before they were and more tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. She was back and she was with Drake. They remained in each other's arms for quite sometime.

"Sing to me," Xena requested. Drake nodded.

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

"I never want to leave you again," Xena told him.

"I know, but you will, you're a free spirit and you'll travel and explore this world, but I'll be with you whenever I can be." Xena smiled at him, he knew her so well. He kissed her forehead.

"Drake, take me home."

"What about your family?" Drake asked even though he was rejoicing inside.

"I love them now I do dearly, but I have a lifetime to get to know them. I only get one chance to see my daughter grow up. I can't miss any more of her life than I have. She's probably walking already and talking. I've missed that and I owe it to her not to miss any more firsts." Drake smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we had better go tell them than."

"Tomorrow right now I just need to be alone with you." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her some more. And she closed her eyes and exhaled feeling this warmth and love as their hearts beat as one.


	17. Returning to Arcadia

Returning to Arcadia

"I guess you're going to have to choose between us now," Lady Emily sighed. Xena looked at all her ladies in waiting. All of them were very loyal and she loved them dearly. She shook her head.

"No, you're all very loyal. I'll need one more lady though so I want you all to talk and select one more. I must employ equally from both countries." They nodded happy that none of them would be losing a job. Xena understood that her ladies of Sultry viewed this as a job of honor and most were second born and such. They would not inherit and this was the highest honor they could achieve above all of their siblings.

"We will not rest until we find the perfect candidate," Lady Emily told her and Lady Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Great, but I'll need you to alter all my clothes the way I like them. Ladies Daphne, Blair, Crystal, Lalainia, Isabella, and Saffron you will watch them closely there's a way my dresses are sewn to be durable as well as comfortable. It's much in the same way as Sultry dresses are sewn." They nodded. There was knock at the door. "Come in." Evzenek entered.

"The King is ready when you are for dinner," Evzenek announced bowing deeply.

"Evzenek seriously stop bowing so low, it's annoying." Xena's ladies checked her hair and dress before they accompanied her to King Rodrigo's dining room. They curtsied and left to dine with the others. Hansel stayed near by to fetch anything she might need.

"Father," Xena greeted. She curtsied. He stood and bowed deeply. They hugged. He had unlocked the rest of her memories earlier that day and now it was time to talk. They had much to discuss.

"Please eat, Ubel damn near starved you." Xena nodded. She had, had less of an appetite in Glacial. It was returning however with all the good foods Sultry had to offer, she wasted little time not sampling every and anything the cook had to regale her with. They ate in silence and once they were halfway through, King Rodrigo thought it would be a fine time to begin conversation.

"You're determined to marry King Drake again aren't you?" King Rodrigo asked bluntly. Xena wasn't surprised, she had learned that her father could be just as blunt as she could.

"Yes, I am, I love him, if it weren't for him I wonder if I would be completely here or if I ever would have come back to his world and seen you again." He smiled.

"It was getting to that time that I come get you again my darling. But there's something you must understand."

"What's that?" Xena asked.

"Well there are several things you need to understand."

"Well why don't we start with the most important, why you're against my marriage."

"I love you I do, and I would love it if you retrieved your daughter and came back to Sultry with your mother, who I would marry on the spot if she would accept me back into her life.

"I'm sure once she remembers she will, but you have to understand that I love Drake as much as you love my mother, probably even more. We have a beautiful daughter that was created out of love and I won't have her growing up with us separated when we love each other so much."

"Darling please don't stay here, we all love you, I love you, its been so long since we've been together."

"I will return during the summer in Arcadia when things are at peace. I'll bring Eve and we'll spend all the time in the world together." King Rodrigo sighed and finally admitted defeat.

"All right well you must be wonder by now, why your brothers aren't four or five or so." Xena shrugged.

"It did strike me as weird when I remembered the time difference."

"It is because I put a spell on your village and the surrounding area. I'm afraid it's my fault your village was so rigid in their ways, almost never leaving and not going far. You wonder why the man you believed your father looked older every time he came back. Well you've always lived in our time zone. The world has passed over you quickly outside of the village. Once you left the spell was broken, but you and your mother and even your brother. You age, as the year passes here not in Greece.

"So that's why Drake was still three years older and I always seemed to know my real age even though everyone would guess a different age." King Rodrigo nodded.

"If I had not you would have grown up without me and I could not bare to hear you had died in a space of four years perhaps when you should have only been five, bouncing upon my knee." Xena held his hand.

"One thing I don't understand."

"What's that my dear child?"

"When I was seven after we believed my brother's father to be dead. Why not make yourself known again?"

"Ubel, I had to protect you until we could figure out a way to cancel the marriage, we feared that what happened to you would happen to you. My heart would not and could not allow it." Xena sighed.

"I suppose." They were silent. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," King Rodrigo answered.

"Please make friends with Drake, he is a good man and I would love it if you two actually got along." King Rodrigo nodded.

"I will try for you." Xena smiled. They continued dinner. Afterwards he took her out to the courtyard.

"My gift to you on your first birthday in Sultry, she's missed you Xena." He uncovered her eyes and a large red and beautiful dragon stood before her.

"Oh my," Xena gasped. She cautiously went up to the dragon and was amazed that the dragon so readily nuzzled her. She was so long and slender. Her scales were like fire, but she didn't burn at all. She had eyes to match Xena's own. Xena smiled. "She's gorgeous father. I will cherish her forever."

Later in her room, Xena called Evzenek to her. She had been thinking a lot about how useful he could be to her, but she didn't need to menservants. There was just simply not enough work to split between them. She thought about Glacial and how they needed someone to guide them. Evzenek was trustworthy and he could better help her see to the needs of the people he saw them first hand, he would rule in her stead taking orders from only her and of course Drake. Drake had made her more than just a Queen's consort or even Princess Consort like Fiona really wanted and she would do the same to make him. He would be named King, but he would be of equal status to her neither above nor below her.

"You called for me?" Evzenek asked. Xena nodded.

"I've been thinking about what role you should play in my service."

"And?" Evzenek asked.

"You will rule in my stead when I am not in Glacial. You will not be given any title of King Reagent or Archduke reagent or just plain reagent understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

"But I will make you a Lord and you will choose a wife who loves you to keep you company. But you will see that things are kept in order when I am not there. You will report to me the problems of my people and I will solve them. Your first assignment is to see to it formal schools are built for both girls and boys, decree that any child who doesn't attend school will be well we'll leave the punishment to their imaginations."

"But a child is to be taught at home." Xena was silent.

"The peasants will send their children to school, the nobles will educate their children at home. Often times a few peasant children will be invited to take lessons with them at least once a week." Evzenek nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Gather all laws and decrees, I want to look at them, there will be a lot of changes in Glacial." He nodded.

"I will return immediately." Xena nodded.

"Thank you, Evzenek, I know you will do well and be honest with me." Evzenek nodded before he departed.

* * *

"All right than it's settled the wedding will be here," King Rodrigo said to Drake. Drake nodded. 

"Yes, and it will be the wedding of Xena's dreams."

"If you ask me son, a wedding is the least of her concerns let a lone a perfect one."

"Trust me, it's all in here with the ladies." Drake tapped his head. "And sir forgive me if I'm out of line, but her mother will be thinking about it too if she accepts."

"Not at all out of line, in fact you're probably right." They laughed.

"I'm glad you two are getting along, but come on its near time they set off for Arcadia and we have gifts to give." King Rodrigo nodded.

"My gift to you granddaughter, Master of Fire, Tangi. He will be your new teacher. Now that you know you are and your powers have been unlocked to the fullest you will need to be trained in the art of Fire." Tangi covered his fist with one hand and bowed.

"It will be my great honor to serve as your teacher my Queen." Xena returned the same bow.

"He brings with him his two students Ignazio and Tanwen. They both are studying to become masters. So few have made it to their level of skill." They stepped forward and bowed to her in the same way as their teacher. Xena returned it.

"We send with you also Annada, she has been apprenticing under our cook for years. She will serve you." Annada kowtowed to Xena and Xena bowed her head back to her. " She also brings one apprentice of her own, her son Annapati."

"We also send with you two dragon keepers, Ryoma and Jiao-long," King Rodrigo told them. "They will help you develop proper lodgings for the dragons. "I also give Drake the gift of his own Dragons." Drake had a beautiful Green dragon that was sweet on Xena's dragon, who wouldn't give him the time of day. They also set them a gardener so that Xena could have the flowers of Sultry in her garden at home as well. Xena quickly dispatched her to Glacial to cultivate the ice rose there.

"Lastly we send a Master of Ice."

"Master of Ice?" Xena asked.

"Yes, I have been informed by the ambassador from Glacial, that even though you're a third generation without the genes of a Glacial father your powers of Ice are still there shown through the drastic change in your appearance. The master of ice is Izo and his only student Isolde, she not all Glacial." Xena nodded. They sent her with many other small parting gifts.

"A birthday gift for the little one," Queen Romualda said to Xena as they hugged in private. She handed her a black puppy.

"Oh, she'll love it." Xena petted the puppy and he was sweet. Queen Romualda put it back on the pillow and the young girl went to get into the wagon. She kissed her grandmother's cheek and than said goodbye to her father.

"Goodbye, see you in the summer." Xena got on Argo and Drake mounted behind her since he had lost his own horse. They weren't surprised to find what felt like half the Sultry army join them. They were surprised however when men from Glacial joined them loudly pledging their loyalty to their Archduchess.

"You have way too many titles you know," Drake teased.

"I suppose of Archduchess of Glacial, Crown Princess of Sultry, Duchess of at least three estates in Sultry is a bit much. But its no more than you, baby." Drake hugged her.

"You forgot Queen of Arcadia even if they say we're not legally married. You're still my Queen."

"And you're still my King." She turned slightly and he kissed her. Soon they were over the ocean.

"Wow this is beautiful and just think soon it will be full of people going to make cultural exchanges and trading." Drake nodded. Ephiny flew next to them.

"Xena, I haven't been able to get near you until now, but I'm glad to have you back. It was unreasonable without you around." Everyone laughed and they began to tell her of all the fights they got into and everything. Xena laughed with them.

"Land!" The guard shouted. Xena awoke in Drake's arms. They stopped for lunch on the little island and rested more comfortably, but Xena wasn't one to rest long as she longed to see her daughter again. Ephiny was up right along with her because she wanted to see Xenon. She rode her dragon to pass the time. Ephiny joined her when she got the nerve.

"Finally!" Xena exclaimed. She stayed on her dragon, but let Ephiny down to get on her own horse. They packed up and soon they were all on their way again.

"Ryoma, I want you to see to it that the Dragons of ice are nursed back to health, Ubel has nearly destroyed them and there will be much to do for the dragons of Arcadia he has destroyed." He nodded and went to talk to Jiao-long about the dragons.

"Arcadia!" Someone shouted. Soon they were over Arcadia and the land seemed to be healing itself. The beginning of spring always brought hope. Next summer seemed a long way off when she would finally spend lots of time with her father, but at least this summer she would see him again at the wedding. It was three weeks before they even got to where she had been kidnapped. The place was shrewd with remains. It was obvious no one had traveled out so far.

"We'll have to get them back out here planting and stuff."

"We'll have to hear everyone tell us how much land they owned and where and reassign. There were a lot of casualties so we'll have to address that too. New people will get land." Drake nodded. Soon they had crossed the mountains and than they seemed to travel faster than ever. Illusia had become a city of tents and ruined homes. Xena could sense that the crime rate had gone up.

"We have our work cut out for us," Drake muttered. Xena nodded.

"Ryoma, Jiao-long, take the dragons outside of the city a safe distance away where they are comfortable and can be taken care of." They nodded and all the dragons were taken after all the important people sat down on the roof. Xena ran into the palace followed by Drake. She checked the nursery and there was no Eve, she checked her mother's room and nothing. Finally she checked Fiona's room and still nothing.

"Wait where is everybody?" Drake asked. They both thought for a moment.

"Hiding!" They exclaimed. They went down and found everyone hiding.

"Its just us quit hiding."

"Xena, you're back!" Cyrene engulfed her in a hug before everyone bowed and rushed out quickly to get back to work.

"Drake!" Fiona exclaimed. She hugged and kissed him and gave Xena a mean look who returned it.

"Where's Eve?" Xena asked looking around.

"Lady Agnes and Lady Tabitha have taken her riding outside of the city and away from all the poverty." Xena groaned.

"Well at least we can try and get things in some order at least." They called an announcement. Soon everyone was squeezing into the small city that Drake realized needed to expand greatly. Xena noticed as well and with the rebuilding of the city she would make room for refugees that might come to the city in a time of war. There were at two other cities in Arcadia and she was sure they were just as bad and full of refugees, most had come from there.

"People of Arcadia, the threat to Arcadia has been destroyed!" They cheered. Drake explained to them that Xena was the granddaughter of Queen Romualda of Sultry. Cyrene looked on confused. Once he was done, they cheered for Xena and the wedding that was to take place to reunite their King and Queen. Xena unlocked her mother's memory just like King Rodrigo had shown her.

"I'm so sorry Xena," Cyrene told her.

"Its okay mother, its not your fault, he did it for you." Cyrene nodded, but she still felt bad a little.

* * *

"Oh she's so beautiful," Xena whispered to Drake when Lady Agnes brought in Eve who was struggling. She was small still, but her blond hair was longer and her eyes bluer. She took one look at them and forced Lady Agnes to drop her by shapeshifting in a big animal. She landed on her feet a little unsteadily in her human form, but took her very first steps towards Xena. 

"Mommy," She said her first word. Xena nearly cried because she could see all this from the way she walked and from the sound of her voice that it was her first time.

"Oh my sweet baby girl." Xena lifted her up and kissed her cheek. Drake watched happily, as mother and daughter were reunited and even happier that he not only saw his daughter's first steps, but also heard her first word.

"Da Da," Eve said getting his attention and making his smile even wider. He took her from Xena and kissed her cheek.

"You know my name too, of course you do, you're daddy's favorite and intelligent girl."

"Hey," Xena teased as she stroked the back of Eve's head.

"You're my favorite and intelligent girl too." He kissed her forehead. Lady Agnes departed there was work to be done and the family needed to be alone. As much as they wanted to shut themselves away from the world with Eve just for a little while they knew they had to get back to work.

* * *

"Okay Lady Agnes, there are lots of children that go separated from their families by accident or otherwise. I want you to go take down the names of every parent from any child who can remember. They will be reunited." 

"Yes, my Queen."

"Lady Sonya, I want you to go among the people and take down names of lost children."

"Yes, my queen."

"Lady Elizabeth, I want you to go find people who want to adopt, sort through even the nobles." Lady Elizabeth nodded she could be convincing in her own way by making people think they cared about what she thought of their decision. It always worked.

"Lady Clara send a herald announcing that the people have to come to have their land given back to them so we know everyone is being treated fairly. Otherwise we will think them dead. Than send a messenger to all the other cities and tell them that once all the refugees have gone away they are to come here so that we can make sure all their land is given back to them." Lady Clara nodded.

"Lady Emily, keep all the nobles out of Drake and I hair. They'll be easier to manage once all the peasants are being taken care of." Lady Emily went off.

"What about us?" Lady Daphne asked.

"Stay with Eve and I." They nodded and followed them.

"Xena when should I announce the remodeling of the city?" Drake asked looking at papers.

"When all the peasants and nobles have gone."

"Great, I thought so already decided."

"Yeah, I'll go make plans." Xena checked on the orphans and Constance was so happy to see her again. She hugged her. All the children weren't exactly thriving, but they were much better off. They told her all about Fiona.

"Don't worry I will make her stop." They nodded happily. She introduced her new ladies and informed them that one of their duties was helping to care for the orphans.

"Redesigning an entire city is impossible," Gabrielle grumbled to Xena who whole-heartedly agreed with her.

"No kidding."

"I've got an idea," Ephiny said. Solari and Eponin looked up with eagerness as well as Xena and Gabrielle.

"What?" They asked.

"Okay so we have a huge palace with more rooms than before including a warrior's barracks. That can hold at least ten thousand warriors. The rest live in the city am I correct?" Ephiny asked. Xena nodded.

"Okay good, around the palace we could add on the gardens, we don't want to get rid of those. They'll be spectacular gardens and of course the Queen's private garden. Anyway after that we'll come to the stables and the dragon lodgings.

"I get the feeling we'll be having plenty of those around here soon." Ephiny nodded.

"You forgot the training courts and such." Ephiny added it all in. "And the tower for criminals." Ephiny added that as well.

"Okay so after we hook the palace up with everything we should create homes for all the nobles so if they flee here in war they're not in your hair," Gabrielle suggested.

"That's the greatest idea to ever leave your mouth," Xena declared happily.

"After the houses we should add merchants homes and things."

"After that two boarding schools, a university, and than the orphanages."

"The current University of Moscow isn't much, a new University would be brilliant."

"And after that?" Ephiny asked.

"All the shops and businesses as well as more houses." Everyone nodded. Than along the outside, empty large communal homes for times of war, for the refugees. And to top it off a park where anyone could ride and picnic in, inside the city.

* * *

"That's the last peasant," Bosley told them. Xena and Drake nodded happily. Eve lay asleep in Drake's arms in her pretty blue dress. Xena smiled at the sight. It reminded her of her and King Rodrigo. 

"Now for us!" Lady Akiyama announced. Xena nearly groaned out loud.

"What can we do for you?" Drake asked. "Obtain the men in your service and return to your estates there is much work to be done."

"What of our stolen goods?"

"You don't even know if there is anything stolen yet."

"There has to be."

"Send a list of things stolen, I will take care of it personally," Drake told them. "Now please we need efficiency so that we can have a good harvest for this winter if we can manage it." They departed.

"Wow everything is not so crowded now."

"Yes, now to remove the residents."

"They will not be so happy, but the palace in Moscow will accommodate everyone. There's not much there and no one hardly uses it."

"Sure," Xena sighed.

"Good and we can govern from Dragon City." Xena nodded. It would be nice to get out of Illusia for awhile." Soon everyone was up and moving away. Everything was moved, no excuses. It was for the best as one well placed rock it came tumbling down. Thousands of workers began immediately.

"God if this doesn't pull us out of the depression I don't know what will." Drake nodded. Now everyone had a job.

"I wonder with all the money we're spending to get this place back on track if we don't keep ourselves in a depression." Drake shrugged.

"These things have a funny way of working out." Xena nodded and they departed.


	18. Lady Tabitha’s Betrothal

Lady Tabitha's Betrothal

"Welcome to Dragon City, the place where Drake was born." Gabrielle and Ephiny marveled at the twisting and turning streets of Dragon City. They realized that one could easily be lost inside it.

"You have to pay attention to where you're going. Know what street you started on and what street you're suppose to end on." They rested in the dragon shaped palace before they joined the amazons merely wanting to learn their way to the city.

"Dragon City has no walls," Lady Saffron noticed. Xena nodded.

"Dragon City was made to expand unlike Illusia. So we can begin construction on the refugee homes."

"What was Illusia made for?"

"Privacy I think," Drake answered. "Whatever it was built for, the King or Queen did not count on as many refugees as I had seen."

"Dragon City is a dark place, the thieves here will rob even us at night, but during the day its full of life." Xena picked up Eve who was tired and left for her bedroom.

"Peace time is so boring, but its so peaceful," Lady Lalainia sighed. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"So it is you, who challenges the great Drake of Arcadia," Drake said in a dark voice as if he were a monster. Eve smiled and ran to Xena who was just entering the room. Xena picked her up.

"Hey Evie, is daddy trying to scare you, little one?" Eve nodded. "Well come on let's beat him up." Eve nodded Drake stood on his knees as Xena put Eve down.

"Come on little one give me all you got," Drake declared in the same deep voice. He even made a funny face and made Eve giggle.

"Go get him Eve." She ran over in her toddler way and hit him before she ran back to Xena, sucking on her thumb with a smile on her face.

"Ow! Eve you hurt me." Drake pretended to cry.

"Eve you hurt Daddy," Xena told her. "Go see if he's okay." Eve tentatively went over and put her hand on him.

"Da Da?" Eve asked. Drake kept pretending to cry. She tapped him, but he still continued to fake tears. Xena laughed a little at his antics and watched Eve pick up her favorite bear, which she herself had made in the last few weeks they had been in Dragon City. They had started plans for expanding the city to deal with lots of refugee. Xena was also making plans for Moscow. "Here Da Da." Eve held out her bear while tapping Drake. Drake sniffled and wiped his eyes. He moved to take the bear and she yanked it back and laughed. He looked at her in shock as Xena laughed Eve caught on quickly. She had only just started doing that to her last night.

"Did she?" Drake asked as Eve offered again.

"Yes," Xena answered as Drake went to take the bear and she yanked it back again. That went on for a few more minutes before he took it and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ha ha I got it," Drake teased. Eve looked at him and started crying. She ran over to Xena and tapped her.

"Awe don't cry Daddy is just playing, go get your bear." Xena kissed her cheek and pushed her a little back towards Drake. He gave her back her teddy bear. Eve stopped crying her fake tears and held the bear back out to him. He knew what she was doing and tried to take it back but she yanked it out of his reach and smiled.

"Give it back," Drake demanded in a playful tone.

"No." Eve ran from him when he stood up and chased her around the room. Xena watched them and Eve hid between her toy box and the wall with her butt in the air. Drake laughed.

"Xe, come look at this." Xena walked over and laughed. Xena bent down and tickled her. Eve had a huge smile on her face. They let her escape and she ran out of the room. They chased her around, knowing full well that she could be caught, but wanting to prolong the fun. Xena and Drake disappeared. Eve stopped running when she looked back and found them gone. She looked around and her nose turned into a dog's nose. She turned to her right just as Drake popped out. She laughed and continued running.

"Just can't win with you little girl," Drake laughed as she ran off on her short legs. "Xena she didn't go for it."

"I know she smelled you out. I saw her so I backed down, when she sensed I wasn't going to pop out at her she turned towards you." Drake shook his head.

"Our daughter is too smart for her own good."

"Who are you telling, she's way too much like me." Drake laughed.

"Good, than we know for sure she'll be smart, beautiful, and multitalented among other things." Xena noted the suggestive tone in his voice. He was no longer thinking about Eve.

"Ooh look at the time, I better catch her, its time for her nap." Xena hurried off after her daughter. Drake sighed.

"God I need to get my A game back."

"If you're insisting on staying with this foreign whore, I advise you to beget a son soon," Fiona grumbled. She had in no way excepted them, but she had to be prepared for Drake not having a son with the wife she had picked out for him. She did look as if she wouldn't beget any healthy children what so ever, but the pickings were slim for women who deserved her son.

"I'm not listening," Drake said putting his hands to his ears. There were just some things a man did not talk about with his mother and one of the major ones was his sex life especially concerning his wife who felt their sexual relationship was more special when it was private and not known by well everyone.

"Drake you have to listen to me, you need a son, several children to ensure the throne stays within the family."

"What are you saying?" Drake asked stopping.

"I'm saying that your wife is probably playing you like she did that Ubel creature God send him to hell for his treatment of her and any woman. I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy, but my point is Her grandmother may have corrupted her. I didn't like her before, but now I don't trust her."

"Wait before we get to that issue, look me in the eye and tell me that you just admitted to actually trusting Xena before now." Fiona sighed and looked him in the eye.

"I admit I thought Xena was dependable if not exactly trustworthy to me." Drake started laughing.

"Oh my God I'm going to go tell her."

"Don't you dare." Drake nodded.

"Yes, I am, I'm telling everybody."

"No, Drake, you tell and I will tan your backside so help me." Drake hurried off and Fiona after him. Everyone thought it was pretty hilarious to watch the King being chased by the Queen Mother.

"See Eve that is shame," Xena told her as they watched Fiona and Drake. Eve stuffed a piece of a biscuit covered in honey in her mouth. She was no longer concerned with her father and especially her paternal grandmother. Xena looked down at her. "Eve that is way too much honey." Eve ignored Xena too and reached for another piece of biscuit Xena had broken up for her as they sat on the roof watching the city, Fiona, and Drake. She dipped generously into the honey covering her entire hand.

"My Queen it is time to practice dance," Lady Blair announced. Xena ate a biscuit herself and nodded. Lady Tabitha appeared and took the tray away. Soon they were all dancing in one of Xena's private rooms. The musicians were a bit distracted as they kept watching her ladies a little too closely for her liking. The one they watched the most was Lady Tabitha.

"Your highness, perhaps we should fine a betrothal of some sort for our little countess," Lady Agnes suggested as the minstrels followed Lady Tabitha around the dance floor and missing several notes.

"Agreed, I don't want her to feel like she must marry him, I will have to let him know that when she is of age and does not want him the betrothal will be broken no excuses. We will make sure that he keeps his options open over the next three years."

"Four, by saying three, he will expect her to make a choice immediately. She may not be ready." Xena nodded.

"All right three years of helping her properly over see the land and such. One year at court to see if someone else catches her eye, Than she will choose a husband or unattached." Lady Agnes nodded.

"If I may make a suggestion," Lady Agnes said.

"Please," Xena replied.

"Newly knighted by your husband, Sir Wilhelm of Dunraven, second son of the late Duke of Dunraven, half-brother to the current Duke of Dunraven."

"Marrying her into the royal family might make her ambitious, and make it easier for her to manipulate my daughter no matter how smart."

Lady Agnes who Xena knew should be addressed as Mistress Agnes because of her marriage only shook her head.

"No, Sir Wilhelm is the illegitimate son of the Duke's father not the mother. She wants to hide her shame, but Louis her son's footman tells me Sir Wilhelm's mother merely dropped him off at their manor one rainy day and ordered the Duke to care for his son. She was a whore you know."

"Oh how awful, but we can't be sure this is true, could be just gossip. After our practice I wish you to gather both Duke, his brother, and Mother. I wish to speak with them privately over noon tea. Remind them I don't take tea often at noon and it will be held in the garden."

"Yes ma'am." Xena switched partners to dance with one of her Sultry ladies.

"Lady Tabitha, I am going to appoint you a young nobleman's son. He's very good at overseeing and such and will help you keep your lands in order," Xena told her as they danced together.

"Thank you my queen." Xena could see hope in the Lady Tabitha's eyes. "May I ask his name?"

"No, I haven't made the decision as to who yet and there will be terms that I want you to consider that I believe will be for your own good."

"Yes my queen, but as my guardian it is your right to make all decisions concerning my welfare."

"Yes, but this is your life and your decision ultimately." Lady Tabitha nodded.

"Thank you for giving me the gift of choice, your majesty." Xena nodded and when the minstrels missed a huge note in her favorite song she stopped dancing.

"Out!" Xena ordered them. They stopped, gathered their instruments, and ran out. The ladies stopped dancing and watched them go.

"Lady Elizabeth get back to Lady Tabitha's lessons, Lady Saffron you will of course be assisting her. Lady Daphne and Emily I need you to see to it that the nobles at court are ready to go hawking for the morning. After that Lady Blair you will see to it my wards are ready for a hawking trip that afternoon after lunch. Lady Isabella have my mother prepare us a nice dinner we will dine and camp under the stars. Lady Agnes your children will of course join us."

"Yes, your majesty." Lady Agnes curtsied, a thank you.

"Lady Crystal, please ride ahead and make sure the orphanages are aware that after lunch and noon tea I be dropping by them all one by one and every orphan will be seen and talked to privately."

"Lady Lalainia please have my mother prepare tea for four, and Lady Clara find my husband and inform him we will be having lunch alone." They nodded and separated. Lady Agnes helped her prepare for tea before The Duke, his mother, and half-brother Sir Wilhelm met her in her private gardens, which were looking even more beautiful by the day. They stood when she entered the garden with Lady Agnes, Lady Isabella, Lady Emily, Lady Daphne, and Lady Blair accompanying her.

"Pleased to meet you, your highness, I am Mistress Ursula of Dunraven." She curtsied deeply. She was aging very gracefully, but Xena could still see the hint of youth in her face and eyes. She was married quite young before she had enforced the law banning marriage under seventeen. There were many young wives from last year, but Xena made a law protecting them from sex until their seventeenth year at least. Xena curtsied to them all as the men bowed as her ladies curtsied as well. Each lady took seats across or next to each other, but the Duke, his mother, and half-brother, Sir Wilhelm were to be seated closest to Xena.

"Pleased to meet you Mistress Ursula, your grace, Sir Wilhelm."

"Please allow me to introduce my sons properly. Duke Eric and my second son Sir Wilhelm." Xena smiled and nodded.

"Please sit let us have tea and idle chat before we walk the garden and get to why I truly have called you here." They nodded and sat. Tea was served and the talking began.

"Do you have anymore children?" Xena asked before sipping her tea delicately before taking a cucumber sandwich.

"Oh yes, a younger son named Bradley, he takes after Wilhelm, he's four. Than there's Nikhil, who reminds me so much of Eric when he was younger, he's thirteen and a squire to Sir Locksley." Xena nodded. "Yes, than my two lovely daughters, they're sixteen. A las they're not very pretty I'm afraid. My husband has left them with a small dowry. My husband does not prize our daughters especially when he saw they possessed no beauty."

"Your husband should care greatly, their son or daughter could by tragedy one day ruling this land." Mistress Ursula nodded.

"I dare say the same, but he ignored me and told me that would never happen. They'd be so ugly the officials wouldn't look their way and they'd find no man to wed them." Xena nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mistress Ursula nodded.

"All is not lost, I can at least hope to make an excellent marriage for my youngest daughter, Hava."

"And she is of what age?" Xena asked.

"Fifteen, I've already gotten offers for her, but she's turned them all down, she says they want her for her dowry. She has the largest dowry of them all you see." Xena nodded again.

"You are the first cousin of my husband, correct?" Xena asked.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Walk with me than please." They both stood and Xena indicated for Duke Eric and Sir Wilhelm to follow as well. Xena noticed that where Eric had dark eyes, Wilhelm had gray. Eric sported gorgeous brown curly locks and Sir Wilhelm had straight fawn colored hair that would make some girls swoon. Sir Wilhelm was definitely an acquired taste with his slightly large nose, short stature, and crooked mouth though Xena saw his smile was dazzling as was Eric's as they shared a private joke to loosen each other up in her presence. It made them slightly oblivious to her watching them. Eric was taller by a foot at least, his mouth was straight and his smile even more perfect and he seemed to always have stars in his eyes, but were very serious. Xena suspected he was a very sensual man.

"My queen?" Mistress Ursula asked. Xena looked at her again and noted that, Eric took after her and Wilhelm took after the Duke for sure in bone structure and perhaps skin tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was thinking. So I hear that Wilhelm is not your blood son, but from an affair your husband had. Perhaps Bradley may be as well."

"My Queen I hardly think…" Xena raised a hand.

"Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries, but I have plans for Sir Wilhelm, but I must know the truth." Duke Eric and Sir Wilhelm were both very attentive now. Mistress Ursula sighed when she looked Xena in the eye.

"Wilhelm's real mother is some whore from our village, we haven't seen her since the war reached our home and killed my husband. She's also the mother of Bradley as well. But I've had them both since they were babes and I do love them."

"Good," Xena answered.

"Good?" They asked.

"My youngest lady-in-waiting needs a man without lands to over see her lands. Most importantly I wish to betroth you to her." Sir Wilhelm couldn't believe his good fortune. They cheered and Xena held up a hand. "But you will not marry her once she's of age."

"What?" They asked.

"Until she is of age you will formally be her betrothed, understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Than she will spend a year at court with announcement that your engagement is broken off, and if she so choose to marry someone else she will, but if she picks you when she's seventeen or eighteen I will grant her permission to marry you. Unless you prove untrustworthy, I wish to protect her from men and betrothal is the best way to ensure protection." They nodded. "So if I catch you meeting with in private or hear of it well we'll just let the punishment come as a surprise. Personally I enjoy castration. I will be seeing you in the hawking party I hope." Xena left them stunned and her ladies followed them out of the garden.

"Lunch to ourselves," Drake commented happily. Xena looked at him annoyed as she noted Fiona's presence along with some important officials of Drake's council.

"If this is what you call having lunch with just me and you, we have a problem." Lady Agnes entered with Eve who was dressed in a pretty blue dress. Drake sat her in his lap, which had quickly become one of Eve's favorite places. Xena gave her a kiss before putting a smaller plate next to Drake's so she could eat. Cyrene also joined them and business was conducted over lunch.

"I promise, dinner will be just you and I tonight." Drake kissed her before hurrying off.

"But we promised to dine with Eve tonight," Xena called after him. She sighed knowing he was out of earshot. "You know because today is the most time we've spent with her in weeks." Xena looked down at Eve just as she gave a huge yawn.

"Come on let's go take a nap." Xena put her daughter down for a nice long nap and received some ladies from Glacial who by tradition were from the noble families that were truly meant to be her ladies-in-waiting. They were not fragile at all.

"Please take this day to be settled in, and learn the ways of my ladies tomorrow." They nodded and curtsied. Xena joined her mother in inspecting the orphanages. They were in need of improvements one man got so mad that he went so far as to remind her that she wasn't actually Queen anymore and had no real power. Xena ordered him time in the stocks for being disrespectful as Drake had asked her to do. He couldn't afford everyone to break away and start treating her as if she weren't his wife. She was too important to him and to the country, but people loved to follow the suit of others.

"You also forget that I am still a Princess and Archduchess of another land. I am still to be respected and I am still Drake's Queen."

"I'll care for the orphans, they need a real caregiver." Xena nodded to her mother before she continued to inspect orphanages while the man was escorted out. Each orphanage she found was small and didn't hold many children and they were all over crowded still.

"So much work, God I can't imagine Moscow being any better."

"Leave me I need to be alone." They left her but not completely, but just far enough to give her some space.

"Buy a book fair lady?" Xena looked at the bookseller as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Sure, why not, I haven't read a good book in a long time." She walked over her skirts flowing behind her. Dragon City had a history of men fondling women of almost any age and class if they wore short skirts because they were taken for whores. So a woman simply took care to have her skirts at the proper length to avoid conflict. Her ladies of Sultry had found their whole ordeal during the first week very upsetting and were sited for public beatings. They were pardoned because they hadn't known, even Xena had forgotten.

"Here look at our ladies books."

"In that case I'd like to see what you have for the men," Xena told him. She knew they would be very stupid, the ladies' books.

"But a woman should not read a man's book."

"Well this woman does and there shouldn't be a difference in books for men and women."

"Your Papa must have his hands full with you," He laughed. Xena sighed.

"Of course he does and so does my husband, but they would insist I see the men's books."

"Ah your Papa chose a husband that suited you perfectly I see."

"I chose my husband not my father." He dropped the books he had picked up from the men's section and gasped.

"You chose your own husband!" Xena swore the whole market heard him and stopped, but it was only those in earshot.

"Yes, we chose each other, there was no matchmaker and there was no fathers talking out a deal or father to husband. All us and you should give your daughters a chance to choose their own husbands." Xena stooped down and picked up the books shifting through them quickly. "Now may I see some other books these aren't what I'm looking for." He nodded mutely as talk spread through the market place. She bought a book and walked off leaving stunned spectators. She got the odd stare every now and than, but she knew the news of her words hadn't reached all of her Jewish subjects yet. She admired them for adhering to their traditions, but some things needed to change a little to make room for true love and happiness.

"Miss are you all right?" A woman asked. "You're face is terribly pale." Xena nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I have fair skin." The woman nodded and walked off. Xena's stomach started to flips and she felt nauseous. A cold feeling filled her stomach. She rushed into a side alley and puked up ice to her horror. Her hair flashed blond and than back to black just a small boy was trying steal her purse.

"Hey!" Xena exclaimed grabbing at him. He gripped her purse and ran as fast as he could. Xena ignored her stomach and ran after him. While he pushed people out of the way she was careful to avoid bring attention to herself and once he thought he had lost her he slowed down and went for his hide out. Xena followed him and stayed hidden seeing he didn't want anyone to see where he was going. She found herself on the sleezy side of Dragon City, the side it was famous for.

"This is no place for a child," Xena muttered. She carefully crossed a plank over the river, which suddenly turned dirty and the building seemed even blacker than before and depressing. On the good side of town, nothing ever seemed so depressing even with all the black. She followed him to a building she listened to his knock, but noted the door was not very well locked to begin with, the knock was merely to tell who ever was inside who was at the door.

"Sick purses today can you believe it!" Xena heard a young boy exclaim to a girl about the same age beside him. Upon closer look, she noted that they were twins as she pressed herself back into the shadows.

"I got six too today, so of course I believe it." They laughed.

"We always get the same amount but one day I'll get seven and you'll only have six yourself," He told her.

"I'll be the first to have more not you." They both knocked at the same time and Xena noted it wasn't the same knock or the same entrance. She stayed hidden and noted all exits and entrances that appeared and all types of knocks.

"Oh God what the hell is up with me," Xena groaned silently before she puked. It melted and became water leaving no evidence of ever having been. She noted that the sun was coming down, she had to reappear soon or a search would be called out. She made a note to return and left unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

"Where did you get off too, the guards were just about to call out a massive search for you," Drake told her when she walked into her room. Eve was still resting in her bed.

"I was checking something out, some little kid robbed me." Drake's mouth dropped open.

"You got robbed?" He asked.

"Yes, he grabbed my purse and ran."

"Wow, did you at least get it back?" Xena shook her head.

"No, I followed him and I discovered something that I have to take care of tomorrow. I wanted to know more so I let him get away." Drake nodded his understanding.

"Um…so what exactly were you doing that, you of all people got well robbed." Xena looked uneasy as she changed without her ladies-in-waiting, as they were all busy training as she had instructed.

"What's wrong?" Drake as she pinned her hair up.

"Nothing, I just got sick."

"Sick?" Drake asked alarmed. "Well I'll send for a healer. What's wrong exactly?" Xena sighed and sat down, but remained silent. Something was making her want to be silent and she definitely didn't want to see the healer.

"Its nothing really, don't send for the healer and don't worry about it. I was probably just a reaction to my working so hard. Perhaps I should rest tomorrow." Drake watched her for a moment not believing for a second it was nothing, he could see her face was still pale and he could see there was reluctance to tell him anything. He sighed.

"One day, if it passes I won't call her, if it doesn't I will. And you don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. You being sick will not make me think less of you, you've had worse before I'm sure." Xena smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over his.

"I know."

"Now, I gave Eve her dinner early so we could spend tonight together." Xena nodded. She resisted the urge to move her hand to her head as it began to pound. Tonight would be a very long one.

"Your skin its cold to the touch, it hasn't felt that way since you were brainwashed, perhaps I had better call a healer after all. It might be some disease only they get."

"No, I'm sure its just natural for my skin to grow so cold," Xena replied feeling her own skin. Drake put his hand to her skin and again and felt it too hot to touch except her hands just like her father's.

"How sure are you?" Drake asked. "Because now you're burning up, I can't tell what's a fever for you anymore. In Glacial and here a fever is getting hotter, but in Sultry a fever is getting colder."

"I'm fine, I feel fine." Xena stood up and almost immediately felt weak and fainted.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took so long, but here it is now and it looks long. 


	19. Xena's Illness

Xena's illness

"I guess if you're going from hot to cold its both," Drake commented. He rang her bell and summoned her ladies and they quickly helped him. Lady Agnes took Eve off the bed and placed her in her crib which she didn't like and immediately woke up while Drake placed her on the bed before going to find the healer and dispatching Lady Lalainia to get Cyrene and taking a respected nurse to take Cyrene's place.

"Mommy," Eve cried seeing Xena passed out and unmoving. Drake came back in with the healer and picked up his daughter.

"Its okay, don't cry mommy will be fine, you'll see," Drake said just as worried. He took Eve out of the room and paced in the hallway. He watched Cyrene run inside as he comforted his daughter. Fiona showed up.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked.

"Xena's sick mother and everyone has been rushing in and out without a word or glance towards me with some kind of message. They heard Xena cry out in pain. The ladies from Glacial were informed late and entered the room.

"I'll go see what's going on." Fiona was about to enter when Lady Emily came out.

"What's going on?" Both Drake and Fiona demanded. Eve looked on through her tears seeing Lady Emily's familiar face.

"The ladies from Glacial are most informative, it seems that Ubel's mother put a spell on Xena. Not only did it return her um…well virginity, but causes her to get pregnant if Ubel were to die in the middle of beating her."

"What!" Drake and Fiona exclaimed as Eve cried not understanding and frightened by their exclamations and Xena's cries of pain.

"Yes, well Glacial pregnancies manifest themselves at random after several weeks. The woman will first want to be alone, vomiting, than the fever sets in, headache, fainting, and finally pain as the child grows basically inside a block of ice, but its especially hard for Xena because she is both of Glacial and Sultry. It's hard for the baby to survive the heat of her body and it is battling. If she's lucky the babe will be able to grow and come out. Otherwise she'll miscarriage." Drake put a hand to his head. He could only imagine what Xena must be feeling or would be once it was all over.

"Lady Emily," Cyrene called. She went back inside.

"Wow that is an entirely new concept."

"What?" Drake asked looking at his mother.

"Man knocks his wife up with another man's baby, oh won't that be the story the people remember generations from now."

"Who cares about that my wife is in danger."

"You give me Eve and keep us posted."

"No, I need her right now as much as she needs me." Fiona nodded and waited a little while with her son until her stomach growled and she went off to dinner where she was headed in the first place. Naturally by the time she sat down everyone knew what was going on with Xena though they couldn't hear her crying out.

"My Queen, I need you to breathe for me," Lady Nava instructed. She turned to the others. "We need to bring her body temperature down if we want to save this baby, please go ask her husband if that is what he wants."

"We don't need or have to ask Drake anything, our Queen will want to keep the baby," Lady Daphne told her slightly annoyed by her presence.

"Yes, we agree," Lady Emily said.

"Lady Nava, its true, and Drake would know her heart as well and tell you the same so let's not waste time." Lady Nava watched them all and nodded. "Well let's make the room as cold as possible and she'll have to get naked as clothes provide some sort of heat. Her fever is pretty bad and persistent, its really trying to kill her baby." They stripped Xena down and stripped the blankets off the bed. While light sheets covered open windows so that no one could peer inside.

"Lady Tabitha bank the fire and follow us to get cold water, I think a nice cold bath would help a lot." Lady Tabitha nodded and quickly banked the fire amazed that they had even let her stay. This was one duty she thought that they would immediately kick her out of the room for, but they let her stay.

"Don't look so surprised, we can't shield you and you must learn," Lady Sonya told her before hurrying her out the door.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked.

"We have to get cold, so we can save the baby." Drake nodded and paced as he watched all eighteen ladies leave the room for buckets of water each making two trips before the tub was full.

"All right, she's still hot, but not as much as before. Ladies." They nodded and surround Xena making their hands cold with their gifts. "My Queen please try and use your gift to cool yourself. Xena was very alert and aware of what was going on. She raised a shaky hand, but all she could make was fire and had to stop immediately as another pain hit her.

"Perhaps Izo could come lend a hand and Isolde."

"Just Isolde it wouldn't be right for Izo to come in unless absolutely needed," Cyrene said pouring water over Xena's head in a comforting manner that seemed to calm her down. The power she possessed had returned and she had been working with Izo as well. Now she made the water even colder as she poured it over Xena's head. Isolde was summoned and her added power helped a lot as the other ladies used hand fans to move the cold air towards Xena and they worked in total darkness.

"Drake come to bed," Fiona grumbled as he paced back and forth with a sleeping Eve in his arms.

"No, I can't until I know she's all right, can you take Eve and put her in the nursery?" Fiona took her prized granddaughter.

"I'll come back for you, you don't need to sit up and wait." Fiona kissed Eve's forehead and whispered into her ear as she woke up a little. Drake watched them go seeing that his mother really was a good mother and would never think anyone was good enough for him even the woman she had lined up. He continued his pacing late into the night until finally Xena's cries of pain stopped altogether. Cyrene exited.

"Well?" Drake asked.

"The babe is saved."

"And Xena?" Drake asked.

"Is going to be just fine once the healer sews her up." Drake sighed with relief.

"Boy or girl?" Drake asked.

"She wants to see you once everyone has cleared out, but you'll have to talk to her in the dark and not touch her. We need to keep her body heat down and the heat from your skin will be too much." Drake nodded. Once everyone had cleared out into the hall Drake went inside after Lady Nava's gift cooled him down so that heat did not radiate off of him too much.

"Xena?" Drake asked.

"I'm in the tub," Xena answered. She nursed her child who was feasting greedily at her breast. He walked over and stood across from her and was very careful not to touch her.

"I'm so sorry I caused you to go through this," Drake apologized. "If I had of known…"

"No, what could you have done, watched him rape me? I'd never ask that of you and either way I end up pregnant. This is my fault, I don't deserve you anymore."

"No, Xena you deserve better than me always," Drake told her and balled his hands into fists to keep from hugging her. "God I'm just so thankful you're still here with me, and I blame myself." Xena felt tears in her eyes and wanted to touch him too, but she couldn't for her child's sake.

"It's my fault Drake."

"No, its mine and that's final, you will not beat yourself up over this," Drake told her in a very commanding tone that he almost never took with her. "As far as I'm concerned he or she is now my child. I killed Ubel and caused it to happen so there for he or she is my son or daughter. I am the father."

"You'd honestly accept my child as you do Eve?" Xena asked.

"No, I accept our child," Drake answered. He wanted to kiss her forehead and hug her, but he knew better and he would not jeopardize her health or the baby's.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Drake and Xena sighed as they both held back from each other. "So do we have a boy or girl?" Xena shrugged than remembered he couldn't see her.

"I don't know, there's a very thick block of ice around their private parts, once that melts away we'll know."

"How long will that take?" Drake asked.

"Until whenever I heal, I personally am hoping for another girl."

"I'll take either." Xena burped her baby before it went to sleep. Drake remained with them both the rest of the night and it was hard, but they shaded off an area of Xena's room so that she could remain protected from the sun. Izo was able to freeze her room with his power, but the sun kept melting through and it was a job that took up all his time. The ladies of Sultry were kept out completely as well as Eve because she was more often hot than cold. That would never do. Xena longed to hold her, but she knew better.

"One month," Xena grumbled as she was finally dressed in clothing again before her and Drake watched alone with her mother and even Fiona as the baby finally revealed its sex.

"Oh it's a…"


	20. Moscow

Moscow

"I can't believe you're letting her run around in the snow naked like that," Drake commented to Xena.

"She is crawling around not running, she's only seven months you know and she'll be fine." Xena felt like it was too hot as they traveled to Moscow. Now they were resting for the day.

"Still, Eve keep your clothes on," Drake told her. Eve didn't listen and stripped down to her cloth diaper. Eve didn't have luxury of being able to roll around in the snow in just a diaper and Xena almost immediately had her bundled up and generated heat for her. Eve now had an immediate dislike for snow.

"Bad," Eve said looking at the snow.

"You should listen to Daddy," Xena told her. She turned towards Drake. "Get Melody so we can head back for hot chocolate and dinner." Drake nodded.

"Come here, Melody." He picked her up once she had crawled over to him and retrieved her clothes. They got back on their horses and headed back for camp. Melody had blond hair and thankfully was not a shape shifter like Eve. She had a knack for picking out little Melodies on the Spinet however if you sat in front of one with her, so Xena had named her Melody. She had bright blue eyes that were cold, but at the same time mirrored her own. Eve, who was nearly two years old, had strawberry blond hair that was quickly darkening into a deep gorgeous ginger red hair.

"Doggy," Eve said. They stopped and Xena whistled. The black dog Queen Romualda had given Eve had grown big and tall. She ran forward barking before they continued on. Eve had affectionately named her Star. Often times Xena caught Eve taking Star's form to escape baths or naps.

"Back so soon?" Cyrene asked. Xena nodded.

"Eve decided that running around naked in the snow was for her like it is Melody, but she learned her lesson."

"Snow bad, Nana," Eve told her. Fiona came forward all bundled up.

"I agree snow is bad," Fiona told Eve. Eve reached out for her after Xena secured her jacket a little more. She found Fiona's arms to be colder than Xena's and didn't remain there too long.

"This is a little annoying," Lady Clara commented.

"What?" Xena asked.

"The ladies from Glacial get to dote on Melody and keep her nice and cold," Lady Elizabeth pointed out. Xena looked at the seven ladies doting on Melody.

"The ladies from Sultry are doting on Eve, which use to be our job, but now they're supplying all the heat," Lady Emily pointed out. Xena looked at her seven ladies from Sultry. Now she turned back to her seven ladies of Arcadia. A new lady had been added by the name of Galena.

"Hmm…you know I think I hear someone calling me." Xena headed for the exit to her tent.

"There is no one calling you my Queen, you just know where this conversation is going and want to avoid it," Lady Emily accused.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving," Xena replied as she left leaving them to sigh in frustration.

"The girls asleep?" Drake asked as she sat down next to him on his pillows.

"No, they're being pampered by their respective ladies, if you ask me one would think they weren't my ladies in waiting anymore." Drake laughed.

"True," Drake replied as she lay back against him and ate some fruit off the tray. "Just think our wedding is in five months and you'll get to see your family again." Xena nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Sultry again." They enjoyed each other's company in silence. Xena only left to see to the girls being properly tucked in before she came back.

"Xena, what is the point of us having two tents or even two bedrooms really if you're just going to sleep in here anyway or I'm going to come into your room or tent." Xena was silent as she lay on his chest and opened her eyes.

"Well at first when we decided to keep it that way I was thinking it was better because than we could both cool down in our respective environments so to speak. Now I look at it more as my room will be over run by our daughters naturally because I am their mother and your room is safely our own or tent in this case."

"Makes sense," Drake replied. Xena closed her eyes again and started to drift back to sleep. "So um…since you're here and all…"

"I'm going to go sleep with the girls," Xena interrupted.

"Wait no okay, no touchy I know."

"No touchy?" Xena laughed.

"Eve always says that when Melody touches her while she's building little cities with her blocks."

"Oh, for a second I thought you'd gone into regression." Drake grinned as she lay back down and he put his arms around her.

"No, never, not with you around."

* * *

"Moscow, how lovely," Xena commented. After three years of marriage you'd think she'd have traveled to Moscow before, she had not. There were white buildings that were dingy, there was tall spiraling beautiful works of architecture and a great many people who didn't care for the poor as they begged on the streets.

"We gave back land and yet there are still poor people, God we'll have to address the fact that there are more than your usual number of beggars." Xena nodded.

"We could start with some kind of shelter."

"Perhaps, but we must learn their plight, perhaps some of them own land or such."

"I'll look into it," Xena commented as she wrote it down. They were riding in the carriage for once.

"Oh Dragons cannot come here, this place has so many tall structures that are just priceless works of art." Xena nodded.

"Ban Dragons from Moscow," Xena noted. They rode through Moscow amid cheers and srowls. Drake and Xena stepped out with their daughters where they greeted the Governor of Moscow and their people. They welcomed some change and reform to their fair city, but not a lot and made it clear they would oppose any changes they didn't like by tipping over the carriage. Xena kept a tight hold on Melody in her arms and Eve who held each of her parent's hand between them.

"Bad people," Eve told them.

"My people I assure you that changes will be run by you as you have to live with them more than my Queen and I." The people of Moscow booed and called Xena a whore. Xena took Eve and Melody and put them in her mother's carriage. They cheered thinking she wasn't coming back, but she came back and stood her ground beside Drake, who told them off for booing her.

* * *

"Moscow, they're so harsh here," Cyrene commented. Xena nodded as they made up the room Xena, Drake, Eve, and Melody would share because of all the people from Illusia staying in the palace in Moscow.

"They haven't met me as the people of Illusia and Dragon City have."

"Still it is no excuse at all." Xena nodded. Soon the room was ready and they put the girls down for a nap.

"I'm definitely loving the two room concept," Drake told Xena. Their daughters slept between them and to him it seemed like an ocean or dimension was between him again. Xena felt it too, but they were too young to sleep on the edge of the bed.

"No need to tell me. Well it's our hope that Illusia will be built by next year at least the surrounding city if not the palace, university, and schools."

"The university here isn't so bad you know."

"I know, but Illusia is our nation's capital, besides planning the university is actually taking up your mother's time. You know she hasn't had time to insult me or accuse me of anything?" Xena asked.

"Really?" Drake asked not surprised.

"Yes, really." After that they talked a little more about their plans for the city.

* * *

"Okay why are there twenty guards waiting for me?" Xena asked Drake as Eve ran up and took her hand. Melody was always taking Xena's time in Eve's mind and that had to stop, so she would go with her everywhere.

"Um…extra protection," Drake answered hoping she didn't get mad. There was no such luck and she got angry with him.

"That's it we're no longer on speaking terms," Xena told him.

"Baby, no I don't think you're weak you of all people should know that."

"Twenty guards?" Xena asked. "If you haven't noticed I already have sixty guards from Sultry and Glacial combined plus twenty of your best, and twenty-one trained ladies-in-waiting. That is 101 warriors, I travel with a freaking army already."

"Actually you have 92 because 9 of your ladies cannot fight well or at all. And you only take twenty men with you that vary every three days. Not to mention all your ladies never travel with you at once at least nine go out with you depending on the activity. So in fact you only travel with twenty-nine warriors or at least that's the plan once they learn."

"Like I said we're no longer speaking," Xena told him when he corrected her. Drake groaned.

"Please at least take all of your elite guards from Arcadia." Xena didn't speak to him as she mounted Argo. Eve ran over and lifted her arms.

"Mommy, mommy," Eve cried. Xena leaned down and picked her up. She fixed her skirts.

"You need pants love," Xena told her. Eve offered a kiss, which Xena accepted.

"Here you are Princess," The ladies of Sultry came out and Lady Daphne handed Xena, Eve's fur coat.

"Tank you," Eve said happily as Xena secured the coat on her.

"Honestly you're going to grow up super spoiled," Xena told her. Eve nodded and snuggled up against Xena who generated heat for her.

"Snow bad."

"Where is Melody?" Xena asked.

"Lady Nava has her," Lady Emily answered as she came out and was soon followed by Lady Nava and Melody to Eve's dismay. First they stopped at the city park where the girls had fun and weren't too happy when they had to leave to attend a lecture on the history of Moscow at the university. Women weren't allowed in the University usually, but Xena would not be barred from attending the lecture or touring the University.

"Don't you see now how silly it is to build a new University," The chancellor told her. Xena nodded.

"Yes, and regrettably while the University was initially my idea the entire project was taken over from the start by the Queen Mother, Lady Fiona. She really loves the idea of a new University, but perhaps we can do something to change her mind."

"Perhaps, a day in her honor, a traditional parade?" He asked. Xena was silent and thoughtful as they walked down the long hall looking at the different works of art. Eve pointed out different paintings and named artists to the chancellor's delight. Eve and Xena had read over a picture book.

"You know I'm thinking both would appeal to her ego so much it might just do it."

"Yes, we'll call it Queen Mother's Day."

"What a wonderful idea, you make plans and run them by me. I think the best time would be in the last month of spring on her Birthday."

"Splendid!"


	21. Making up

Making up

"Ladies please escort the princesses back to the palace," Drake told her ladies-in-waiting even her guards. Xena mounted her horse and turned to follow them back to the palace, it was her destination anyway and she was not speaking with her husband. Drake trotted forward on his horse to match Argo's pace.

"You're still speaking to me?" Drake asked. Xena looked around the University Square a little more. "Real mature the silent treatment." Xena continued to ignore him and galloped so that everyone was between her and Drake for at least ten minutes before he joined her up front.

"Now, look I've planed a nice picnic lunch and we're going to on it and we're going to work this out."

"Maybe I don't want to work it out right now Drake."

"I don't see why not."

"I just don't right now, can you leave me alone." They were both silent and arrived back at the palace and Xena skipped out on lunch all together.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Xena asked herself. "He just wanted me protected, it was nothing to get mad about." She paced back and forth trying to calm down. Ever since Melody's birth her hormones had been out of whack so there for her emotions were a bit screwed. When she should be touched by Drake's love, she was angry. Where she was bold in their private life, she had become shy and unsure of herself. She ran away from any mention of future kids and Drake was forbidden to do more than put his arms around her when he touched her.

"Nothing is right!" Xena exclaimed. She threw her chakram in anger and decapitated the statue in the room.

"What isn't right?" Drake asked just moving his head as her chakram embedded itself in the wall.

"Nothing," Xena answered as she walked over and pull it out of the wall.

"Xena talk to me, you've been different lately and obviously something is wrong."

"I don't know Drake, healer says I'm fine. There's no weird ass Glacial pregnancy, I'm not sick, and I'm not under a magic spell except for the virginity spell Ubel's mother put on me." Xena walked over to her throne and sat down gripping her Chakram.

"Maybe there's something more to the spell." Xena shook her head.

"I don't see how." Drake raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you serious, you have Melody." Xena shrugged.

"Okay, so I see your point, but still my emotions are all screwed, if you don't think so now, wait until we exchange vows. Instead of tears of joy I'll be raging mad over nothing."

"That won't happen, you'll be amazingly happy and not suffering."

"I doubt it."

"For all you know it could change once you lose your innocence again."

"I'm sure that's one theory you'd love to test."

"I'm just saying people change after that."

"No really?" Xena asked in annoyance. He backed off.

"Okay you're right I'm wrong. Perhaps you should take the girls just you and your three head ladies and head for Amazon land. For all you know it might cheer you up and give you some insight." Xena nodded.

"Yeah, it might, but I've got business in Moscow, The chancellor of the University and I are collaborating to create Queen Mother's Day on your mother's birthday." Drake looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Spill, what's the underlying motive."

"None, I've just decided to take a different approach in dealing with your mother," Xena told him in an innocent enough tone, but he knew his wife all too well and looked into her eyes. He saw that familiar sparkle of mischief in her eyes that definitely matched his own and the one in his daughters' eyes. There was no mistaking it for anything else, there was a plot a foot and he wanted in. He never could resist a good plan.

"What do you take me for a fool? I know that look because its in my own eyes and our daughters. I want in." Xena grinned.

"My eyes never could hide that secret from those who know me well." Drake laughed.

"It's too obvious, all the hilarious pranks your liable for around the palace."

"Flattery will get you know where King Drake, but next winter if things aren't too bad, we should visit Glacial and get some things more into place like Taxes and such. I also need to make you my Archduke legally and probably rebuild the palace." Fiona had peaked into the room.

"Agreed," Drake said sensing someone still at the door.

"We have to learn about Glacial crops, so I've sent a letter to Evzenek about sending an expert on farming there over. Farms haven't been yielding quality crops sense Ubel's grandfather came to power, except in the Archduchess's private farms. This leads to women getting less to eat which accounts for their small size and fragile bodies. But not completely."

"What makes them so fragile though?" Drake asked curiously as he sat down and pulled her over and into his lap.

"I don't know, they weren't always that way from the Glacial history books, Linnea and her mother are proof of that. Neither of them are fragile, but I suspect Linnea's father is not the same as Ubel's."

"Probably not, I saw what she looked like." Xena nodded. "Maybe Evzenek will have some answers when we visit."

"But more locally you'll have to help us plan the event for your mother, they don't want her to build another university, everyone loves it here in Moscow. Now that I've visited it I see its actually quite lovely and has lots of history." Drake nodded.

"Why don't we go out to lunch and make plans for the university here, we could expand it. It's not exactly inside the city. Its outside of it with vast land surrounding it just like this palace." Xena nodded.

"All right, I will go on this lunch picnic with you out in the snow since you keep insisting."

"I haven't be...oh right of course thank you dear." He kissed her before they both stood up and headed for the door. Fiona pretended to be just coming inside.

"Oh I thought you two were in here."

"Yes, we were, did you need something Fiona?" Xena asked, her eyes laughing because she knew Fiona was curious to know what she was planning for her. She always did love a good present no matter who it came from.

"Yes, I wanted to spend time with my son," Fiona said remembering her initial plans to crash their picnic lunch.

"Sorry Mother, I'm taking Xena on a much needed private lunch date. Perhaps tomorrow I can make time for lunch with you."

"Why tomorrow?" Fiona asked suspiciously.

"Because I already promised Xena today."

"But I'm your mother."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you taught me to keep my promises."

"Why don't you two have dinner tonight?" Xena suggested. "I hear mother is making your favorite Fiona." Fiona looked at them both.

"Why are you being nice to me Xena, are you sick or pregnant or something?" Fiona asked. "Yeah, you must be, I'm going to go get the healer you wait right here." Fiona hurried off to find the healer glancing back at her daughter in law.

"I like it better when you two fight, nice just makes things boring and out of place."

"Me too, but I have no interest. Maybe she's right, I am sick."

"Maybe, but right now, private lunch just us." Xena nodded. They walked through the Apple orchard, which had been ripe with apples earlier in the fall.

"I brought warm apple cider and fritters."

"I know, I can smell it, they're my favorite." They found a perfect little place in the garden pass the orchards where the pond was frozen solid.

"Care to dance on the ice, milady?" Drake asked holding up a pair of white skates before bowing deeply to Xena.

" I'd be delighted, milord." She curtsied. "But I must confess, I do not how to dance on the ice."

"No worries, I will teach you." She sat down on the edge of the pond after he had set up their picnic and poured her some warm cider. He took each foot delicately in his hands and put on her skates, showing her how to lace them tightly so they didn't cause her to fall. "Your one and only knight in shining armor who comes to your rescue whenever he's needed will teach you and don't worry knights don't let their Queen's fall." Xena laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You my friend need to lower your ego."

"Why should I when I have the most beautiful woman in the world to do it for me."

"Hmm…well I do like doing it, it let's you know whose boss after all," Xena laughed. They kissed as the snow began to fall again.

* * *

A/n: Lol just thought I'd stop randomly instead of continuing on with more in this chapter. 


	22. Make up to break up

Make up to break up

"Okay ready for your first lesson in ice skating?" Drake asked. Xena nodded excited about the prospect of learning a new skill. They carefully walked up the stone steps covered in snow. " Hold on let me check the ice." He stepped onto the ice carefully and found the ice a bit thin in places. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Xena asked.

"Ice is too thin, if we skate on it, it'll fall through in places." Xena sighed.

"I could freeze it."

"No, we'll wait, I don't want you doing any work on the pond. When I teach to skate, all you're going to have to do is trust in me. Not freeze the pond." Xena kissed him and they switched back to their snow boots and ate their warm lunch in each other's arms.

"Ride?" Xena asked. Drake nodded and they called for their horses with special whistles. Soon they were riding through the forest and losing men through secret paths Drake remembered as a kid.

"Haha look at them all searching for us," Drake laughed.

"I know, how long do you think until they realize we're back at the Palace?" Xena asked as they watched out of their bedroom window, drinking hot chocolate.

"At least until one of us makes an appearance outside of this room."

"Fat chance of that happening very soon, I don't know about you, but I'm getting rest while I can." Xena set her cup down and made to climb into bed but he stopped her.

"No, don't do that, the moment we lay down for sleep, they're gonna know we're here. I don't know why, but they will," Drake warned. "Especially the girls." Xena sighed.

"That will not happen, I'm sure we can sleep in peace." She freed herself and lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. When nothing happened Drake thought maybe he was wrong and climbed into bed, but as soon as he put his arms around her, the girls burst into the room with Fiona followed by everyone it seemed.

"Oh no if I lay down they won't figure out we're in here," Drake said imitating Xena.

"Shut up, how was I suppose to know," Xena snapped at him.

"Oh gee I don't know maybe you were suppose to know when I warned you or every other time they have barged in the moment we got comfortable."

"You mean the moment you got comfortable." They argued about who's fault it was.

"Oh I swear you're infuriating, I don't even know why I am marrying you!" Xena yelled at him before she walked out of the room in anger.

"Yeah walk out on the argument as always that's just fine and dandy with me," Drake yelled after.

"Fine, I will, and we're no long speaking again!" Xena told him. She left out and the last person following her slammed the door for her.

"Why did I marry him!"

"Why did I marry her!" They both asked at the same time to their mothers still fuming over nothing. Drake didn't know it, but he was channeling the unexplainable rage Xena was feeling. She shouldn't be so worked up over anything, who cares if he was right and she was wrong. It happened sometimes and she was sure she had learned to accept that in their first year.

"Honey, calm down, why are you so angry. Besides the reason you're marrying him again is because what you two have is some of the truest love together on the planet, but things are changing." Xena nodded.

"Something is wrong with me, I never get this worked up over little things."

"Weird, I'm sure it'll pass with time. Your body is probably responding to the hormones you had produced to give birth to Melody and that's why you've gone all haywire." Cyrene kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I don't know why you married her son, I was at your wedding with a each sign and everything telling you not to marry her, what did you go and do? You went ahead and married her. Well than I'm fresh out of options. Drake gave an aggravated sigh from students.

"You're of absolutely no help mother."

"Don't speak to me that way, you may be King but you're still my son." Drake gave an exasperated sigh and stormed out.

* * *

A/n: sorry this so short, but I'll probably add on to it or leave it as is and the next will be longer, we'll see.


	23. Lord Holt

Lord Holt

"We're making up," Drake told her when he burst into her bedroom to find her changing for dinner, Xena could swear that she changed ten times before each meal because of the way Moscow was. All her ladies looked at him in surprise.

"No we're not, we're still fighting."

"We're making up."

"Still fighting." This went back and worth for several minutes as the ladies crept out of the room not wanting to be in the middle of their fight.

"See this is why we're always fighting, you ordering me around. I won't live like that."

"Well if you'd freaking compromise I wouldn't order you to do something."

"If I don't want to compromise I don't have too."

"Yes, you do or we'll be like other people." They both fell silent and a shiver ran through their body.

"Ugh other people's marriage," They groaned.

"I don't know about you right now, but I don't wanna have a marriage like everyone else. I love it when you order me around and than take a step back to feed my manly ego before you crush it again." He started tearing up.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I love crushing your ego too as much as I love bossing you around."

"So can we stop fighting than?" He asked. Xena nodded.

"Yeah we can stop fighting." She kissed him. He picked her up never breaking their kiss and carried her over to the bed. When she didn't stop him he lowered her onto the bed and he gave her many opportunities to stop him, but she didn't to his relief.

"L.O. V. E legs open very easy," Drake whispered into her ear on purpose as he grinned. Xena immediately him and pushed him off.

"You make me sick you know that," Xena told him as he laughed. He just nodded and kept laughing until she laughed a little herself as she sat up. " I hate you."

"Yeah, well deal with it," Drake told her as he pushed her back down and began kissing her neck.

"Damn you," Xena moaned.

"You know this is the farthest you've let me get in months."

"If you don't shut up, you won't get any farther." Drake remained silent to an extent. They had barely even begun again when Eve ran in followed by Melody who was crawling.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She yelled. Drake got off to Xena careful to miss hitting Eve who was climbing up onto the bed. Xena sat up thanking God they hadn't really started the fun yet.

"What's wrong?" Xena asked as Eve got in her arms and Drake retrieved Melody.

"Dinner," Eve said.

"Oh is it time for dinner?" Drake asked as he put Melody down. Eve nodded her head.

"Okay, well why don't you go let us finish getting dressed and we will follow you." Eve shook her head.

"No," Eve said.

"Okay, than you can just sit right here than." Xena put her down and got off the bed. She straightened her thin summer petticoat. She put on her open-fronted dress. The petticoat was a beautiful sunshine yellow while her actual dress was black. She slipped on her slippers and sat down and her vanity mirror. Drake was changed quickly and stood over her looking in the mirror as he brushed his own gorgeous black locks into place.

"I thought today was a blond day," Xena commented remembering earlier he'd had blond hair.

"Me too, but I guess not." He was wearing black trousers with a matching black jacket with trimmings in golden yellow to match her dress. Even the girls were dressed in yellow.

"Mommy," Eve said patting knee. Xena pulled her into her lap and brushed her beautiful auburn hair now.

"You have some of the prettiest hair mommy has ever seen," Xena complemented making Eve smiled as she kissed her cheek. "Come on let's go have dinner." Eve nodded as they stood up.

"Come on Melody," Drake said. She reached up for him and he picked her up.

"Lady Fiona says you have something planned for her," Lord Holt the head of security in Moscow commented to Xena, who was looking at the long table between her and Drake. The residents of Illusia were overrunning the bigger dining room and the nobles would not dine with them.

"Lady Fiona is mistaken, there's nothing being planned. And for what occasion would I have something planned?" Xena asked delicately sipping her cider while everyone was content to dine on apple flavored wine. Food was scarce and the feast was not as elaborate as usual, but of course no one seemed to notice, as the food was great between Cyrene and Annada as well as her son.

"Well her birthday is this May surely you have something planned, milady." Xena noticed how he didn't refer to her as my Queen.

"Lord Holt if I had something to surprise Lady Fiona with, I assure you I would not tell you." All was silent between them and than she grinned and he grinned too.

"You have a sharp wit, Archduchess, I'm told you're looking a husband for your ward, the Countess, Lady Tabitha." Xena was quite aware that Moscow being farther north than everything else did not abide by her law of not marrying a girl under seventeen. There was hardly anything she could do to stop completely yet. In truth she had no real power to make arrests on her own until they remarried and they would not be held for very long nor could she get the police of Moscow to rally with her.

"Why do you ask?" Xena asked as she watched Lord Holt peer a ways down to the table at Lady Tabitha, who was laughing at a joke Sir Wilhelm was telling her. She really seemed to be enjoying his company so far and her lands had prospered a little more than other estates in the summer. Xena turned her attention back to Lord Holt. He was upstanding man of the community and never failed to investigate any crime to all of his ability. He was in his late thirties and he himself held a small plot of land outside of Moscow called and lived in Holt manner. He was a Lord by blood, but his family had been corrupt in its time shrinking its land and even title from Earl. He hoped to regain some land and become an earl if not better.

"Well my first wife is barren after our daughter and well I think its high time I took a new wife to gain some sons before my old age really kicks in. Besides I really do fancy the young thing and she comes with titles."

"I see and how old is your daughter, Lord Holt?" Xena asked.

"My daughter is fourteen today." Xena kept her face blank. "She needs a real mother."

"Lady Tabitha could hardly be a mother to a girl her own age. Besides as you very well know there's a law signed by the King and I not permitting marriage to any girl or boy even under seventeen."

"Ah yes, that ridiculous law, how could I forget?" Xena shrugged a shoulder delicately.

"As it so happens I've already betrothed her to Sir Wilhelm of Dunraven."

"What!" Lord Holt stood up and everyone turned to face him.

"But he doesn't have any lands, he's a second born illegitimate child!"

"He was adopted and a new law passed says that makes legitimate and of noble birth before you even go there." Lord Holt growled and closed his mouth.

"Is there a problem, Lord Holt?" Drake asked glaring at him for raising his voice at Xena.

"No, my King I'm sorry for disturbing you." He sat back down and attention was turned off him when the page pouring wine found himself distracted by Xena's beauty as she smiled at Drake and over poured the wine into Fiona's cup. Drake smiled back at Xena as the men 's hearts leapt into their throats including Drake's. Xena noticed all the young ladies old enough to join their parents at the palace sigh in pleasure. She shook her head at him as he grinned again causing even more sighs.

"Please reconsider, I have land and a title, money even, I am a first-born."

"Lord Holt, Sir Wilhelm has a small farm holding with lots of sheep and a large copper mine given to him from his brother the Duke of Dunraven to help attack a good match just south of Wimble. Luckily it isn't his lands he needs to attract the Lady Tabitha."

"They cannot marry, what about your law?" Lord Holt asked smugly. Xena watched him and smiled.

"My lord Holt, I would not break my own law, the contract clearly states the betrothal will last for three years until she is up age." The smug look disappeared.

"But I could offer her so much more, she needs someone older not a young gallant barely done with soiling his wild oats."

"Sir Wilhelm will be older and wiser in three years. Now you Lord Holt have a wife and a daughter her age. That's hardly the life she would want for herself. Besides I don't particularly approve of polygamy."

"My wife is dying, no one cares."

"I care for the poor woman that was probably married to you at your daughter's age."

"Yes, but she was a ugly thing and she came with absolutely nothing. My poor daughter Penelope is just as ugly, how am I ever to find her a match right enough…" He would have gone on but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You will have to excuse my elder brother, my Queen. He's been a bit bitter ever since our father left me all our holdings and not him. Xena looked up to see a very handsome young man in his late twenties at least. He had shoulder length thick chestnut brown hair. He had gray eyes just like Lady Tabitha and a smile so gorgeous the girls literally fainted and Xena was deathly close.

"Yes, of course, and what's your brother's real name?" Xena managed to ask after some silence. Her heart was beating very fast, and she could swear some one had just punched her in the throat before she could speak. She remembered feeling that way when she had first lay eyes on Drake in the market place. She still felt that way about him, but seeing the real Lord Holt was a shock to the system as if a new person were doing the punching and he was.

"His name is Barney, I'm afraid he's a little messed in the head because he tries to gain what he wants through lies. His wife Lady Colleen and his young daughter Penelope." They came forward and curtsied.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, come along Barney."

"Please join us all of you since you're here," Xena told them. Barney moved down a seat and the real Lord Holt sat down after bowing. "Your brother nearly had me sending an inquirer to investigate all your cases, he didn't seem like a very capable man." He nodded.

"It's not the first time, and well I pride myself on getting to the point." Xena nodded seeing as he wasn't a very well known noble that was accept so readily at court, he had ulterior motives for showing up and grabbing a place next to her.

"Please get to the point than."

"Well aside from making the acquaintance of a very good and generous Queen, I had hoped that you would break the agreement of marriage in three years and give a chance to woo the lovely Lady Tabitha. I feel that once she is of age, I will be prepared to care for her sufficiently as a countess should be."

"Ah well I cannot break the contract. Breaking the contract is up to Lady Tabitha and she can't do that until she is seventeen." Lord Holt nodded.

"Duly noted and I'll have you know, you were my first choice when I heard the King wasn't truly married to you. But than again I know better than to try and steal my Queen's lady."

"You're very good at flattery Lord Holt." He grinned and kissed her hand.

"Its what I do." As music began to play, he asked his young niece to dance. Her ladies were of course asked to dance first with Drake's menservants. He had added on to accommodate her ladies and when Drake stood up and looked at her she did as well.

"Care to dance my Queen?" Drake asked.

"Delighted my King," She replied. Xena swore some of his nobles whose residences were near Moscow looked scandalized.

"Monarchs didn't dance in their day," Drake told her. "They seated themselves on the very elaborate thrones here and watched others for entertainment.

"How awful," Xena commented as Lady Tabitha and Lord Holt passed by them. "I need to speak with Sir Wilhelm." Drake nodded and they danced over to him where he was dancing with Penelope.

"May I cut in?" Drake asked getting between them and whisking the young Penelope me away. Xena cleared her throat and Sir Wilhelm looked at her and nodded. He bowed before they began to waltz.

"You need to keep your future bride away from Lord Holt," Xena told him.

"But why, he's such a nice gentleman."

"Wilhelm, you don't stand a chance against him in looks and charm. Lady Tabitha is young and stupid, she'll go for the man who charms her when she's young. As much as I want to give her more credit than that, you cannot take that chance. He just wants her land."

"I want her land."

"Yes, but you have a chance at actually falling in love with her and her you. If she marries him once the deal is final, she is going to have a rude awakening." Wilhelm sighed.

"All right." They danced over to the Lord Holt and Xena cut in with him. The nobles were a little scandalized that she was dancing with someone other than Drake and two lowborn nobles at that.

"Trying to charm Lady Tabitha into marriage I see." Lord Holt grinned almost making Xena melt but she fought it.

"Ah, you're very quick my Queen, did anyone ever tell you, you're a very lovely and accomplished dancer?"

"Yes, your King."

"You're very beautiful too, why no one else has black hair like yours." Xena felt like his words had never been said to her before and she nearly blushed. Drake cut in at that moment.

"Something's not right with him," She told him as her blush got deeper as she remembered the feel of his hands on the small of her back.

"His hand was way to low," Drake said with jealousy even though his hands were in a very respectable position. Xena wasn't listening to him as her mind dwelled on Lord Holt's smooth voice and gorgeous smile. She was in a Daze the rest of the night and Drake was jealous especially when he realized that Xena was no longer paying attention to him but following Holt around the room without realizing it just like the other ladies including Lady Tabitha.

"Oh he has got to go," Drake growled later that night when he caught Lord Holt sneaking out of own mother's room and later charming Xena again the next day under the pretense of talking about his more recent investigations. The husband of Lady Agnes stood next to him looking very menacing.

"That son of a bitch slept with my wife and when I questioned her about it, she told me she thought we had just slept together when she snapped out of her daze for a minute."

"I think I'll kill him," Drake said.

"No, you can't kill him, but I sure as hell will."

"No, no I know just the person to pull it off and make it look like an accident. Come on Milton we've got work to do." Lord Milton of Druid nodded and they walked off after telling Xena's guards to keep Lord Holt away from the ladies as much as possible without looking suspicious.

"You're the ghost?


	24. Ambush

Ambush

"Kiss me my Queen," Lord Holt whispered into her ear when he managed to get Xena away from prying eyes. Xena leaned back against the wall. Nearly two years ago this would be a familiar scene between her and Drake. She wondered why this wasn't a familiar scene anymore, but than she looked into Lord Holt's eyes and Drake completely disappeared.

"I don't want too," She told him though her mind was screaming for her to go for it.

"What?" Lord Holt asked. "You don't want anything my Queen and if you only desire. And what you desire is me Lord Holt."

"No, I desire something, but its not you." Xena was confused by her words as much as Lord Holt. He had never encountered a woman that didn't desire him on some level and it was his power that maximized that desire until he was the only one in their world. But Xena, he saw in her eyes that he had her, but something was making her say no.

"Xena!"

"Excuse me Lord Holt I must be off on my trip, I hope to see you when I return."

"Of course my lady." Xena gave a lovesick sigh.

"I'll definitely be seeing you." Xena left out of the room and as soon as she was away from Lord Holt and down the hall that love sick feeling disappeared.

"Whoa what the hell is going on, where was I?" Xena looked around and saw she was in the deserted wing of the castle. It was odd to think that there was actually a deserted wing of the palace with everyone running around. She went to her room and changed into her black leather pants and cotton black shirt. She hooked her chakram to her side as well as her sword.

"Oh there you are," Drake said.

"Where have you been?" Xena asked remembering that Drake hadn't been coming home at night for the pass couple of days.

"Seeing a man."

"About?" Xena asked checking Eve's and Melody's hamper to make sure everything they could want was packed.

"Something, are you all ready to go?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I'm just making sure I don't forget anything for the girls so Eve doesn't get into too much trouble." A half changed black dog pranced inside the room. They took one look at the familiar green hat on top of her head and knew it was Eve. The twinkle in her eye told them she was trying to trick them.

"Oh hey Star, did you want to come with us on our trip?" Xena asked. Eve let her tongue out like Star and nodded.

"To bad, Star, Xena can't take you on this trip, nope you're staying here." Eve was always happy to stay with her Daddy and was obviously considering keeping Star's shape until Xena had gone except Lady Nava arrived with Melody. After knocking and Drake retrieved her from Lady Nava and shut the door after thanking her.

"No," Eve said changing back. Xena looked surprised.

"Oh my, was that you all this time Evie," She said picking her up. Eve nodded and smiled.

"I play Star," Eve said.

"Oh well you did a very good job, you had mommy fooled."

"I fool mommy."

"Yeah you do," Xena said kissing her cheek.

"Well you had better be off, you don't want to be behind schedule considering you're only taking Emily, Daphne, and Lady Nava." Xena nodded as servants entered apologized for not knocking while bowing before they took the girls hamper out and Xena's bag. She packed lighter than her children.

"Oh right of course, are you ready to go see all your Aunts?" Xena asked. They nodded. Xena took Melody and kissed Drake before she left out. He followed her and watched her make sure each of her daughters had their jackets on before Melody was tucked into a cold sling on her back and Eve got the honor of riding in front of her on Argo. She would have preferred to take her Dragon on this trip, but she was sick from the cold while the other Dragons were healthy. Soon they would adjust to the different changes in weather.

"Wave bye to Daddy." Eve waved by e to him after he came over and gave Melody and her a kiss. He kissed Xena again.

"Safe journey, I'll see you in the spring?" Xena nodded.

"Uh huh, unless something comes up and you need me back" He nodded.

"Get as much rest as you can." Xena nodded. Soon she had set off with only three ladies and her girls.

"What's that my Queen," Lady Nava pointed out and all three of the other women turned to look. They had been traveling for a day or so and were far from Moscow. Everyone had packed light aside from the one hamper for the girls and it didn't slow them down with a little magic.

"That is an ambush," Lady Emily declared.

"I have been wanting to slay a few brutes." Lady Daphne drew her sword along with Xena and Lady Emily. Lady Nava looked very frightened.

"I knew we should have brought guards." Argo neighed and lifted on her hind legs. All the horses were prancing a bit.

"Lady Nava take my daughters and stay close," Xena ordered. She took the sling off Xena's back holding Melody who cried at being removed from her mother's cold back. Eve was even more reluctant to be removed from her mother's warm arms and into Lady Nava's freezing ones.

"Momma," Eve cried grabbing a hold of her with all the strength her little body could muster.

"Shhh…Evie mommy is right here," Xena told her as the twenty men with their faces drew nearer to them. She tried to detach Eve from her, but they were upon them too fast and she pulled her back and blocked the sword from cutting her. Eve held onto her mid-section tightly in fear as she cried. Lady Nava's horse took off back the way it came as Xena cut down the men that attacked her.

"Get her!" Some one yelled. Xena threw her chakram at the man going after Lady Nava having to let go of Eve for a brief second. It took off his head cleanly.

"Nava duck!" Xena yelled. Lady Nava ducked and the chakram went passed her and embedding itself into the icy ground. Hands grabbed at Eve and Xena's sword went through his throat.

"Keep your hands off my daughter." They sent the last ten men and their wounded packing. Lady Nava got control her horse and was coming back over now that the fight had ended. Xena breathed hard as they all checked Eve over for any wounds as she cried her eyes out.

"Lady Emily round up the horses that are left." Lady Emily nodded. "Is she all right?" Xena looked at Lady Nava who nodded and showed her that Melody was okay, but wanted her.

"My Queen you're hurt!" Lady Daphne exclaimed.

"I know, Lady Nava get the healer's pouch, Lady Daphne keep watch for any more of those bastards." Xena lowered herself from Argo, who was use to the smell of blood unlike Lady Nava's horse. It was tossing its head in disgust and very frightened. Xena held the reigns while Lady Nava dismounted with Melody.

"Hush Eve you're fine. They moved the horses and the girls away from the dead bodies left.

"These horses are have been transfigured into horses." Xena looked at Lady Emily, who nodded. "We could trace them back, but they probably all belong to some random farmer."

"Figure out who that random farmer is and send them back there." Lady Emily nodded and soon the ten sheep were heading in the same direction. "Thank you." Lady Nava nodded as she finished bandaging her arm.

"Let's put some distance between us and them." They nodded as Xena froze the bodies over in perfect preservation after noting that the dead men were nobles of Moscow. Magically the scene of the ambush was preserved no matter what even when the snows melted.

"Which direction my lady?" Lady Emily asked.

"Back towards the palace, I can't go rest now that some one has tried to kill me and my children." They nodded. "I will dispatch a messenger to Gabrielle. They'll join us in Moscow no doubt when they hear the news. I will have to go visit there new home in the spring before we go off to Sultry." They nodded and soon they were on their way, but Eve was just way too worked up to travel after a mile and a half so they stopped and set up camp. Xena erected a force field over the place.

"Come on." Eve stepped forward and let Xena undress her. Despite the cold she was warm as Xena's hands washed her with the water from melted snow. The water itself was very warm as it covered her feet. The tears still ran down her face, but now because she was exhausted.

"Lady Nava you take care of Melody." Lady Nava nodded as she finished Melody's bath. She was already asleep. Xena dressed Eve warmly in her nightclothes.

"Stop crying you're safe," Xena told her. She walked over to the warmer side of the tent instead of in the middle and sat on her bedding. Lady Emily came in with the food she had cooked on the fire.

"There's a blizzard coming our way and the force field won't keep that out." Xena nodded as she wrapped Eve up and provided her with warmth. She sang to her and soon she was lying quietly wrapped up without complaint.

"Come on let's erect the blizzard tent." They nodded and secured a thicker much larger tent over the last and expanded the perimeter of the three force fields erected. Lady Nava had to expand her own.

"How is she?" Lady Daphne asked. Xena looked down at Melody who was suckling happily and quietly.

"She'll be just fine once she gets her fill." Lady Daphne nodded as they ate. Once Xena had Melody on the side of bed that was made especially cold for her she joined them and ate dinner. They could hear the wind howling and the snow bombarding them. Eve made a noise and crawled out from under her warm blankets. The air around them was freezing, radiating plenty of heat around the room did not help. Lady Emily had noticed that with disappointment. Lady Daphne hated it period and wished she was back in Sultry. She couldn't wait to get under her blankets and she started crying. Immediately Xena pulled her to her body for heat.

"No Eve you have to stay under the covers." Lady Emily took it as a sign that dinner was over and they cleared the dishes once Eve had eaten now that she was awake. Xena got under the blankets with Eve and lay on her stomach so one side of her kept Eve nice and warm while the other kept Melody nice and cold under the blankets. Lady Nava lay down on Melody's other side on the end providing extra cold. Lady Emily lay on the other side of Eve and Lady Daphne behind her once the candles were out. In the silence they could hear the wind whirling about.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," They replied.


	25. Torres

A/n: Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. If you have any better ideas for a chapter title let me know.

* * *

Torres

"What do you mean, you can't get in, you're the ghost for the love of God!" Drake was angry. Lord Holt was still walking around a live and his shameless attempts to dishonor his wife were pissing him off. It was a relief she had gone to visit Gabrielle, he didn't want her getting upset. Her emotions were in enough of a whirl without the Lords of Moscow adding to it. Lord Milton fumed.

"What now?" Lord Seymour stabbed a block of wood he carried around. He had a nasty habit of wanting to stab things so he kept a block of wood on his person for just that. Lord Seymour was a lord of Moscow and he had visited southern part of Arcadia more than his fellow Lords. He had met the Queen even before her marriage took place. She had driven out the invaders from the west and he had brought men to help King Winston. He never really was a fighter and the war killed him.

But not before he engaged them officially despite what his Queen wanted just to see his son happy. Lord Seymour wandered if the Old King knew he was going to die in the war. The present Queen herself had a dazzling smile that he could stare at for hours. King Drake was a lucky man and if he thought he had a chance with the Queen he would take it, but he knew better.

"Lord Seymour!" Drake exclaimed.

"Oh yes sorry my King, I just got lost in my anger for a moment."

"Yes, of course quite all right, we understand," Lord Milton told him. They turned to the Ghost.

"Now why can't you get into Holt manor?"

"Too cold, you can freeze a ghost you know, and while I tend to stay inside during these northern winters occasionally I must venture out on business or personal matters. I've never been completely frozen except the one time I tried to work during a blizzard back some years. I stuck one hand inside the window of Holt manor and immediately my hand is frozen solid. I pulled back and ran hold where it was warm and safe. I do not feel the worth, but it unthaws my hand. I freeze faster than your average man for a Ghost is always cold."

"Do you descend from Glacial?" Drake asked suddenly.

"No, it's merely a special power given to one Arcadian at a time. My life span is much shorter than yours or these Glacial people. I could not survive in their world." Drake nodded.

"I've got it!" Drake, the Ghost, Lord Seymour, and Lord Milton turned to look at Lord Overbearing. His daughters were involved and he was not happy. Also forming their party was Lady Clara's father Mister Kerr the top Merchant in Arcadia, Lord Overbearing was only second to him, but than again he was born a Lord who decided to take up being a merchant before his brother's death and he inherited the land and title.

Also there was Earl Dolby, Marquis Holt, a cousin of Lord Holt whose family had always resided in the south with occasional and rare visits to the North for fear of their daughter. Of course on the last rare visit Colleen had been stolen by their own family and married to Barney. Now Marquis Holt only made the visit for his sister, he still didn't care for his cousins or feel any loyalty. In fact he rather wanted Barney and his brother killed so Colleen and Penelope would be free to sell and return with him to the south, he would provide his young niece with an excellent marriage and large enough dowry. His beautiful sister could than be married to Viscount Weber, he had loved his sister from day one and she had loved him. But she had chosen to remain faithful and pray that one-day they were together.

"How do you feel about arson?" Everyone turned to look at the ghost.

"I love it, it's the perfect time for arson especially if a maid is oh say careless perhaps?" They all grinned.

"Lord Overbearing you're a genius," Viscount Weber told him.

"Yes, but arson?" Marquis Holt asked.

"What's wrong with arson?" Lord Overbearing asked standing up to his full height in anger.

"Now let's not have any quarrels gentlemen," Lord Seymour said standing up. He gently lowered him back to his seat and resumed his own. " Now let's hear why the Marquis is skeptical about arson."

"Its not that I'm skeptical," Marquis Holt said. " I just want to know how you're going to get my sister and niece out of the manor?"

"Simple enough," Lord Milton said. "You could invite them up to the palace for tea."

"But I've always visited the house, and usually I reside there."

"Yes, but the King is in Moscow."

"I don't know, my cousins will expect and invitation and will most surely come with them. Than what?" They all fell silent.

"Well you've got time, Lord Holt and his brother rode south two days ago."

"My wife was headed south with my daughters," Drake said fuming.

"Yes, well I meant to check out the house while they were away and the ladies were doing a bit of shopping. Its not often they get too with the men around it seems from the talking I heard whilst I was creeping in the bushes waiting for them to leave."

"Has he returned?" Drake asked angry.

"Yes my King not too long before I came here. I suppose the Queen sent him back if he went after her. Or maybe he has her, its not uncommon in these parts."

"He's right, Lord Holt could have stolen the Queen, she didn't take much guard with her, just two ladies. And she had her two babes which would have prohibited her from fighting a bit," Lord Seymour told him.

"Lord Milton have the men saddle up immediately!" Drake yelled. He ran out and the others followed except the ghost who merely disappeared and waited to be summoned again.

"The Queen returns!" A guard at the tower shouted just as they were mounting up. "Lower the bridge!" There was a large and dirty moat surround the palace in Moscow, all the fish had died and it smelled horrible. It was not the high light of Moscow Palace. Currently workers were outside emptying it. Soon it would be full of clean clear water and live fish would be swimming in it.

"Oh thank God," Drake said as he dismounted and waited for his wife to enter. "If she asks we were getting ready to go hawking."

"In this weather?" Lord Milton asked.

"Good point, just a ride than." They nodded and quickly undid their armor. Looking as if they were riding into battle would not do if they were going to lie. Xena entered just as squires were taking them away.

"Xena what are you doing back, you just left," Drake said coming over and taking Eve who was reaching for him. Xena dismounted careful not to jostle Melody who was on her back too much.

"We were attacked by twenty men, ten of which are dead and nobles of Moscow." By now there were many people in the large cobble stone courtyard that could do with some new cobblestones being laid in the ground. Every one of them was shocked. Even the guards and had paused in rising the bridge. " I want someone other than Lord Holt to accompany me to that sight to investigate, I don't trust him." Xena didn't know why, but her distrust of Holt was growing more and more by the minute.

"Of course, my dear I'll accompany you, Lord Seymour you were asked to take Lord Holt's job, but you refused. You'll be a great asset." Lord Seymour nodded and bowed to his King and Queen. "Lord Milton, Lord Overbearing, Marquis Holt, and Viscount Polley will also come."

"We leave in an hour, be ready. You guards over there as well." They bowed and nodded. Xena went inside now. Lady Nava took Melody inside and Lady Saffron came for Eve. Xena was in a fine rage as she headed for their room. The nursery had been completed in her absence and they could have the bed to themselves.

"Did you get a look at the other ten?" Drake asked as he watched her change into a clean pair of pants and shirt. He angrily noted the cut on her arm and shallower she hadn't noticed on her leg. It wasn't bleeding and would heal quickly without even a scar.

"They all had their faces covered and their horses were merely transfigured sheep. Lady Emily is going to find which farmer she sent them back too. Once that's done she'll find the others perhaps interrogate the farmer, see who's land their on. The usual." He grabbed her silver chain mail and held it out to her even though she was about to walk out to make sure her daughters were sleeping properly.

"Put it on just to be safe." She growled at him in frustration and annoyance, but put it on anyway. "Thank you." She looked at him expectantly and he sighed. He put on his own chain mail. It did nothing to quiet his beauty that's for sure. His hair was fiery read that day, he wasn't in the best of moods now that someone had attacked his wife. Fiona walked in followed by Cyrene.

"What's this I hear about someone attacking my granddaughters?" Fiona asked. Now it was increasingly apparent that Melodies looks were taking after Drake, she was more accepting of her. The spell in other words had backfired in the worst way for Ubel's mother.

"Twenty nobles from Moscow attacked, we're going back to the scene of the crime to get a lead on whomever else could have been with the ten dead men."

"Drake, you had better do something right now."

"We are mother, we're on it."

"I need a messenger." Xena walked out followed by her mother.

"Are you all right dear?" Cyrene asked. Xena nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just very angry right now." She stopped walking as she got an idea. She turned to face her mother. " Mother how would you like to take the girls and visit the Amazons."

"I'd love to dear, but I'm going to visit your brother." Xena would be damned if Eve went back to Greece.

"Um…okay how about I bring them here and you all go visit the Amazons, he's got all daughters and there's a village full of boys with all their sons Torres can stay in. The girls would love it. Than you can all come back here when its safe." Cyrene sighed.

"Its been ten years, since we last saw them."

"Please mommy," Xena poked out her life and gave her the doe eyes and Cyrene just had to give in.

"Damn you and those eyes, but you have to fetch them right this instant."

"Fine, just let me get Drake. I don't have that much power to make them hurry up. Why don't you go pack, and tell the ladies to pack, I'm going to send all my ladies except Ladies Daphne, Emily, Clara, Blair, Elizabeth, and Crystal." Cyrene nodded and went to tell them as well as pack. Xena spoke with Generals Halie and Kallie, they quickly assembled a guard that would break off from the group.

"What's going on?" Drake asked.

"I'm sending my mother to the Amazons with the girls where they will be protected." Xena finished writing her letter to Gabrielle and put her seal on it.

"My granddaughters aren't going there without me with that woman," Fiona said stalking out. Xena hadn't even seen her behind her son. Xena sometimes forgot that Fiona was a small woman.

"I thought your mother was going to see your brother."

"Yeah, see about that, we have to go back to Greece and get him and his family."

"Xena, how are we going to go check out the crime scene and do that?" Drake asked.

"Well we're going to send them on ahead. We're going to rush Torres to be packed in an hour or at least his family. We'll come back for him later. But my point is we can be back by the time they're there just before mother breaks off with our group."

"Just us?" Drake asked.

"Yes just us so it goes faster and three guards with a wagon, no telling if he's had more than two kids. Plus we need two extra horses for him and his wife." Drake nodded.

"Come on we're leaving as of right now literally. Leave Lady Daphne to lead the way." Xena nodded and did so.

"We'll meet you there." They nodded and set off. Everyone traveled in the air not wanting to contaminate the crime scene by accident seeing as the snow may have covered it a bit. Xena opened a portal now easily with the help of Drake. They went through and soon they were just outside of Amphipolis.

* * *

It was of course the middle of the night as they rode into the town. It had changed a lot in ten years. There were Roman flags everywhere and pictures of Caesar. Xena was highly disgusted by what had happened to her home.

"I think one day I'm going to come back and kill him," Xena told Drake resisting the urge to slash the one on the door of her mother's end. She didn't know what the consequences would be for slashing it and she didn't need the attention right now.

"No, let's just get your family and get out of here. We have to get Gabrielle's family. Ephiny never got the chance to get them nor I." Drake sighed.

"Xena, you said…"

"I know what I said, but I didn't know it was this bad, and I said I would get them when I got to the Amazon village. But that's not going to happen and I'm here."

"Tell you what, we go in greet your brother, than you go get her family with one guard. You can make any ordinary wagon fly now, you have enough power." Xena nodded as Torres came and opened the door. Xena wasn't surprised to see he hadn't aged ten years, but only two. Cyrene was their mother after all.

"Xena, what's wrong?" Torres asked ushering them inside.

"Nothing is wrong, mother insists you come stay with us. She can't bare to stay in Arcadia without you and time passes so quickly here and her grandchildren are just growing up."

"Actually ever since we've come back here they've slowed down in their aging. Mother explained to me in her last letter about our grandmother and your father." Xena nodded. "My wife was sad these last ten years however, my eldest daughter takes after her more, she's sixteen and not eight."

"God's curse," Drake said. "Um…listen I don't mean to be a bother, but we really are short on time, so if you guys could pack tonight that would be great."

"Yeah we're kind of in the middle of some stuff and need to hurry. How many kids do you have now?"

"Eight, six daughters and two sons. My eldest son is seven, my second son is six. My daughters are five, four, three, two, and three months."

"Great we brought a wagon and two horses for you and your wife to ride," Drake told him.

"No need my wife died three weeks ago."

"My condolences," They said. Torres nodded.

"In any case, the roman guards will stop us if we try to leave. We're not allowed out of the village."

"Let us worry about the guards," Drake said. "Just start packing quietly and leave the tavern to a friend."

"We can just leave, I'm actually the only one left. The entire village revolted, I was the last survivor. They um…enslaved everyone and I was allowed to keep my family because they arrived after the revolt and has far as they knew we weren't married yet. I service most of the guards with food and wine.

"All our friends, they were like family in the end."

"Yes, it was like Caesar knew you were incapacitated and couldn't bring help. It was like he knew. He personally led the attack. My son had a twin, he killed her because she was with me. She just so happened to be a dead ringer for you sis," Torres told her. Xena gripped her dagger.

"Don't worry Torres once things are settled and calm back home, I'm going to make Caesar pay." She released her dagger and hugged him knowing he needed it more.

"I'm just grateful, you were able to finally come back and come get us. I didn't think I could stand it if I had to watch Naomi married to the smug bastard that rules over this place, General Ving."

"General Ving?" A soldier asked suddenly perking up.

"Yeah," Torres said.

"He's got an ugly scar across his right eye, fit, bald with white fuzz by now, face always has a smug expression, says he's always right. Thinks of women as toys to play with and break as he please with no regard to her well being or any of her needs?" Everyone looked at the guard. He was getting older and more distinguished and had been fighting for Arcadia since he was eighteen, just after Drake's father came to power.

"You know him?" Drake asked. He nodded.

"My King you should know him, and you too my Queen."

"We should?" Xena asked.

"Or maybe just the King by name at least."

"Why don't you just tell us who he is."

"General Ving swore revenge on the Queen his army was smitten by her sword. He led the army from our enemies from the West. It was him who brainwashed the young prince and caused his death so he could rule in his place as regent before his sister who was only thirteen at the time. It's not the custom for them to marry girls younger than they so he merely intended to rule in her stead and marry her to his son, Ving the V. He killed your father."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Shh…you'll wake up the soldiers." Drake fell silent as they all did listening for movement. There was none.

"That would explain how he knew Xena was incapacitated, he has the power to travel between the two realms." Xena nodded. "Any good warrior seeking revenge would keep enough tabs on his enemy to know when to strike. Word travels quickly back to the cities I was captured and Drake was heading across the sea. They were advancing quickly and the last stand would have been Amphipolis."

"It was the last stand, we were just hopeless without you. Not that Hercules and Iolaus didn't appear."

"Where are they?" Xena asked.

"In the dungeons with most of your friends back in Rome. I was to pass the message on that they were all waiting for you. Ving's power drains Hercules strength, he is only a half God after all." Xena snapped the handle of her dagger in half.

"Which friends?" Xena asked in a low tone.

"Hercules, Iolaus, Leah, Meg, Diana, Philemon, Joxer, Tara, Minya, Rafe, Iphicles, oh and Amarice, she came back with the help of a guard from your world. You should also know that Caesar found the Helios dagger. Destroyed all the Gods except Artemis, Aphrodite, and Ares. I couldn't say what drives the sun now."

"Eli's God, that's who."

"Some God, he's no better than the rest."

"Well look, Xena we really need to finish at home before we can take care of here, as much as I would love to wipe the smug look off Ving's face."

"So would I," Xena told him. "But I understand. We'll have to move as quickly as possible. I think a lot of instructions need to go out." Drake nodded.

"Daddy what's going on?" Naomi asked looking scared.

"Its okay Naomi, its only your Aunt Xena, she's come to take us home."

"You mean so I don't have to marry General Ving?" Naomi asked. Torres nodded. Naomi hugged Xena and Xena returned it.

"Its nice to finally meet you, you've grown so tall." Naomi smiled. She had brown hair that was curly like Lyceus's hair, and brown eyes that were common in Thrace.

"Thank you. Father should I go wake the others." Torres nodded.

"Dress in your winter clothing," Drake told them.

"Why doesn't Naomi come with me in case I'm not back by Dawn. Than you all can just head back without me."

"Where?" Torres asked.

"Potidaea, I have to get Gabrielle's family, unless Caesar has captured them too." Torres shook his head.

"No, Caesar would have made it known to me than. Family of your best friend, he would have definitely told me." Xena nodded.

"Oh please, can I go, I don't think I could stand to be here at Dawn." Torres nodded.

"Just help me wake your brothers at least and dress your sisters without them waking. Its better if we just carry them out while they're asleep." Naomi nodded.

"I'll give you a hand, I've had practice with Eve."

"How is my niece?" Torres asked as he led Drake upstairs.

"You three stay here, they're going to need you more with Ving around." They nodded and bowed. "I'll be taking one horse to pull a wagon." They nodded. Naomi quickly dressed in a pair of her father's pants and tunic. She rode with Xena out of the village unnoticed. When it was needed the horses' hooves did not pound the earth like thunder waking the dead all around them within a fifty-mile radius.


	26. Gabrielle's Family

Gabrielle's Family

"There it is," Xena told Naomi. Before Dawn she had used her power to create the illusion of wearing normal clothes. She had felt Drake leave the realm, hopefully safe and sound. The town was bustling when they arrived.

"We're not allowed to have horses, if they catch us…" Naomi started as they dismounted just outside the village before they reached the sentries Xena had sensed.

"What horses?" Xena interrupted. They were now leading very harmless and loveable dogs. The sentries stepped out and Xena got them pass saying that Potidaea was their hometown and they had been allowed to return.

"Perhaps even marry some young handsome and distinguished soldiers like yourselves," Xena said sending him an alluring look. Both sentries were fat and ugly. Naomi put on a brave front and kept her dislike hidden. One moved to grab Naomi.

"No," Xena said. "Not until the wedding. Come along dear." They walked pass the centuries.

"When I get the chance, remind me to take a long bath, just being near them made me feel dirty." Naomi nodded her agreement. They walked towards Gabrielle's parents' farm. The village was still spread out a bit though there was more of a common center to the village now that it was full of soldiers. Xena knocked on the door.

"Please we don't want any trouble," Herodotus said through the door.

"Herodotus, its me Xena."

"Xena!" He opened the door looked at her and looked out quickly to see if anyone was watching before ushering them both in. Hecuba stood up along with Lila and a ten-year-old blond girl.

"Xena, where's Gabrielle, we've waited ten years for you two. We were so worried especially when Caesar said he had massacre the amazons."

"Is my daughter alive, warrior?" Herodotus asked.

"Please sit there is a lot I must tell you," Xena told them.

"What?" Hecuba asked automatically sitting down and fearing the worst.

"First relax a little and take comfort in the fact that Gabrielle was never near Caesar. I'm afraid other matters have kept me away longer than I had anticipated in retrieving you from this hellhole. The amazons are very much a live or at least Gabrielle's tribe. That reminds me."

"But where, where could you all be hiding?" Lila asked.

"I know this will sound strange, but we've been in Arcadia. Time goes by slower than it does here. Two years is ten years here. I'm here to take you there, to Gabrielle."

"Has my daughter's death made you delusional or has it made me crazy?" Herodotus asked sitting down.

"Neither because she's not dead."

"Please believe my Aunt, its true."

"I believe you," the girl said. Xena smiled at her.

"And who are you?" Xena asked.

"I'm Sarah, Lila's daughter."

"Lila she's beautiful." Lila nodded.

"Thank you, I wanted to tell Gabrielle, but you guys disappeared after you were in Amphipolis."

"That's my fault, we went to Arcadia. Gabrielle was only meant to stay a little while than make her decision if she wanted to stay in Arcadia or return to Greece. Than things got out of control and we were all busy. Ephiny came back for the amazons, but she didn't have time to come for you guys or my brother and his family."

"Where were you?" Hecuba asked.

"Fighting a war, I was captured or I would have come here sooner. Right now Gabrielle is waiting for my arrival before we came here, but circumstances have urged me to come a little earlier. Its better she doesn't see Greece this way." Hecuba nodded.

"Show us some proof," Lila said. Xena reversed her illusion spell. They became aware of her chain mail.

"How do we know that's not the illusion."

"Than you have your proof." Xena created a ball of purple fire. They felt the heat from it.

"Please pack, I really must insist we get back to Arcadia by Dawn. It's night now there."

"But the soldiers, will know nothing until we have disappeared. You just wheel your wagon out to the fields and make it look as if there is nothing inside it." They packed wanting to believe her story more than they had a desire to stay in Potidaea.

"What about our friends?" Hecuba asked. "They deserve a chance to live as much as we do."

"This is the problem with saving someone, it never ends," Xena told Naomi. She turned to Hecuba. "Look Hecuba, I really would love to save them, but its not their time yet. However it is yours. Please hurry I have to get Naomi out of here before General Ving comes this way looking for her. They were just driving off into her portal when General Ving did appear. Xena fought him off.

"Xena!" He yelled with anger. Xena smirked at him as Argo raised on her hind legs as she drew her sword.

"Just go, you won't go anywhere without me and unless I make it so." Herodotus kept going with a nod. Xena charged the General and they clashed swords for several minutes before she slashed at his horse taking him down. He slashed and cut her side. The sword cut was so sharp, she didn't even feel it as she followed the wagon into the portal. She closed it behind her as the General just missed entering on foot. A very stupid mistake it would have been had he made it through.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked from her place next to Lila who held her hand in fear.

"In between time and realms, Sarah, we're in absolutely nothing that's the beauty of it." Purple swirled everywhere and soon the night sky appeared.

"I'm scared," Hecuba said.

"Everyone hang on to the rope, I installed."

"For what?" Naomi asked as they exited into the night sky. All anyone could hear was screaming on the camp below. Before Xena landed lightly and the wagon bounced several times before it halted and the horse remained unharmed.

"Xena!" Drake exclaimed with relief.

"Naomi!" Torres exclaimed.

Drake ran over to her just as she dismounted and almost immediately she felt the pain in her side and dropped to her hands and knees. She hadn't realized his blow had been enough cut even through her chain mail. Her hand was covered in blood when Drake reached her.

"Get the healer!" He shouted. He lifted Xena up bridal style and took her to their tent. Sarah now thrilled by the flying and the landing rushed after Xena despite Lila calling her. Naomi also followed ignoring her father who merely followed to see about his sister since it was clear that she was okay.

"Xena," Cyrene said fearfully.

"No, mother go get Gabrielle's family." Xena started coughing and blood appeared in her hand.

"Xena…"Cyrene started.

"Don't argue, I'll be fine." Cyrene sent a guard to get them and see to their needs. Her ladies were upon her with everything the healer could need. Sarah watched in fear a long with Naomi.

"Girls come on, let's give them room," Torres told them and ushered them out. But they both refused to go any farther than just outside the tent. Torres could see their eyes were filled with fear for his sister's life. She hadn't known either of them long, but they were full of admiration for her. They wanted to be just like her.

"Girls, who did this?" Torres asked.

"Auntie Xena stopped General Ving from following us into the purple energy," Naomi told him. "He must have gotten her, none of us noticed until she had fallen." Drake exited the tent.

"Is she all right?" Torres asked immediately. Drake nodded, but his fear was still there.

"The healer is sewing her back up now, the rest is up to her." He turned to the girls. "Did you see who attacked her?"

"She and General Ving fought briefly. She was holding him off so we could get into the portal," Naomi told him. Drake was holding her chakram gripped it tightly in anger and blood poured down it.

"Drake!" Fiona exclaimed coming over she made him release it and he came back to reality with fury still in his eyes. "Oh honey come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"No, I have to go back to Xena."

"I know how you feel, but you're no good to her injured." Fiona whisked him off to the healers empty tent and fixed his hand. Cyrene hurried pass Torres, her granddaughter, and Sarah.

"Why isn't she at least awake?" Drake asked the healer in the morning.

"Poison my lord, lucky for her she's immune to most, but still she's fighting it. We'll have to watch her more closely as infection can easily get in the wound." Drake nodded.

"Lady Daphne lead Lord Seymour and the others to the crime scene," Drake ordered. She nodded and went to gather them.

"Lord Seymour!" They heard her call.

"Cyrene…" Drake started.

"I'm not leaving my daughter, Drake."

"Why don't we just get her to the Amazons?" Lady Clara asked. "She'll get more rest there, than she will in Moscow. Too many shady people there right now."

"How long a ride is that?" Drake asked.

"At least another four days. Three days from the crime scene if I calculated correctly how far they traveled."

"I don't know, I want to stay with her."

"What do you recommend healer?" Cyrene asked.

"Moscow, its closer and we want to be sure the Queen doesn't catch cold, her body temperature is hot and she shivers like mad as if she were half Glacian at night."

"Yes, we did have to keep it quite hot in here last night."

"Fine than we head back to Moscow."

"Cyrene please take the girls to the Amazons, I want to know they're under double the guard among the amazons." Drake's eyes pleaded with Cyrene. She nodded as she looked down at her daughter.

"All right, but than I'm returning until I see that Xena is better." Drake nodded. Soon Cyrene had gathered everyone and met her last granddaughter Naomi who insisted on staying with her Aunt. Sarah through such a tantrum like Lila had never seen if she didn't get to stay that she had given in.

"I'll take good care of her," Naomi yelled after the wagon as they waved. Soon they were rushing back to the tent with Xena. There were still many guards surrounding the camp. They slept with the ladies in waiting that night.

"You'll still have to share with the ladies in waiting," Drake told them. They nodded and he showed them into the room. The room was very crowded with servants to the ladies and than the ladies themselves later that night. Drake employed a lady to look after them both.

"Drake," Xena called in the middle of the night.

"I'm right here," Drake said waking instantly and moving from his chair to the bed. He poured her a glass water from the pitcher on the bedside table. "Here drink some water. It's laced with an herb." Xena merely drank after he lifted her up. She coughed and he pulled the glass away. She beckoned for him to give it back when the fit had passed. Her mouth was so dry, like sandpaper. She figured it was from the poison that must have been on his sword or she wouldn't have been out for so long.

"Eve, Melody?" She asked not being able to get out much else at the moment, she was still very weak.

"Safely with the amazons by now, I urged your mother to take them. Sarah and Naomi have become quite taken with you and demanded to stay." Xena groaned.

"They should be with her mother and my brother."

"They insisted on staying with their Auntie Xena."

"Shut up." Drake smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You gave us all a scare."

"Sorry." She tried to sit up more. He pulled her up rather than let her waste her energy. He pulled her right onto his lap and into his arms so her head was resting on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat in time with her breathing.

"Better?"

"Much," Xena answered. She was still hot, but he was becoming immune to it, Lady Daphne had told him as her true love he would soon become immune to her difference in body temperature and things would feel normal instead of him pulling away because she was too hot or cold.

"I thought you'd be comfortable here."

"Who were the nobles on the ground?" Xena asked.

"There are mostly rich nobility around here with no actual title. Just rich lands you know. Five of them were these men, the other five were residents of Moscow. So there were Masters Brown, Swan, Rinehart, Polley, and Bates that died. Masters Snyder, Bernsten, Newman, Finn, and Kenney are being investigated now. They're the only five other nobles who couldn't be accounted for until the morning of your return according to servants."

"Now what?"

"I've confiscated the five dead man's lands, all of them were very greedy individuals that treated the people on their land bad. I've appointed some good men from Moscow as stewards. The lands are there to do with as you please."

"Hmm…I want to know why they attacked me, they can't hate me that much to risk their lives. I'm more valuable alive than I am dead. Especially since you wouldn't necessarily take over Glacial or Sultry at my death. Eve would inherit."

"Didn't you mention something about them grabbing at Eve on our way to Greece?" Drake asked. Xena nodded.

"Maybe they were going to marry themselves to her or something."

"No, as King and Queen she can't wed unless we say so, otherwise she's not wed. There's no such thing as eloping here. Besides she's way too young to take her vows or even…" Drake shuddered to think about it. Xena did as well.

"I know and for that I'm glad."

"Maybe they were going to use her as a bargaining chip. I mean the smartest thing to do would be to marry you not Eve."

"And Melody as well, they went after Lady Nava, but they may have just wanted to keep her from coming back here had they succeeded. I imagine I was supposed to be captured as well. Feeling hopeless it was their hope I'd agree to whatever it is they wanted."

"Being this is the north I would bet on marriage. Marriage by capture, they'll force you into bed and lie…"

"Lie?" Xena asked.

"They tell the girl that because they've already had sex, that they're now legally married. Of course the girls from the south don't know that and so she marries him for real. That's why people with family up here like the Marquis Holt's family were reluctant to bring Colleen up here, turns out they guarded her so much from everyone else, they forgot to watch Barney as the Marquis tells it. He hopes to get his sister and niece back to the south."

"Poor woman, her own cousin." Drake nodded.

"You know what you should do," Drake said.

"What?" Xena asked.

"Invite her to tea and her daughter too, just the ladies. Yes their aren't many noble women up here, most can't stand it at all up here and residents who have daughters usually move and if they grow up here, they'll be sending them to work in the capital soon enough when they can work. With luck even married to a nice man who didn't steal her."

"Why, I'm recovering from a wound."

"That's my point. You need company besides, most of your ladies in waiting are gone. I want you to relax and have tea in the parlor tomorrow, I'll formally invite the ladies myself."

"I'd rather stay in bed in your arms all day tomorrow than do that if you don't mind."

"Okay sure, but you have to at least have dinner with her." Xena groaned.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"No."

"Well forget it, I want nothing to do with the northern Holts. Especially Lord Holt." Drake smiled it seemed time away from Lord Holt had lessened his effect on Xena to the point of dislike or loathing as it sounded like.

"Please, I'll be your best buddy."

"You are my best buddy and before you go on you're my husband, lover, caretaker, and my hero." Drake was touched.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Xena said lifting her head to receive the kiss she knew was coming. He kissed her. "The answer is still no."

"Really perhaps I didn't kiss you right than." He delivered great torturous kisses to her lips.

"You're going to have to do better than cowboy."

"Is than a challenge?" Drake asked.

"Always."

"Too bad, because you're tired and I don't want to exhaust you."

"You could never exhaust me, you're the one always exhausted," Xena teased. She moved out of his lap and onto the bed.

"You're trying to tempt me, but you're injured and don't need this right now."

"Yes, I do, it'll make me feel better." The truth was Xena was very exhausted and in her mind she had suddenly figured out the answer to her hormonal problem. She had remembered the spell that bitch had put on her. It had effected her more than she had realized.

"No."

"Please, you can go…"

"What?" Drake asked. Xena forced herself to say slow.

"You can go slow if it'll make you feel better." Drake raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you hate it when I go slow, its like torture for you. Good torture, but torture none the less."

"I know, but I'm willing to deal."

"In that case I'll start from the bottom and work my way up." Xena groaned more from pleasure at the thought of it. She hated it when he did that because it was so mind blowing.

"Are you sure about this?" Drake asked as she undid his shirt.

"Yes, just be very gentle, I'm not exactly a non-virgin anymore."

"I get it twice."

"Lucky me." He kissed her again but than stopped.

"I can't do this."

"What?" Xena asked as he backed off and closed his shirt.

"I can't do this, I mean this isn't the first time obviously, but I just can't take it like this, you're not even turned on. I'm not quite sure why you want me too right now. Do you feel obligated to, because if you do I said if at any time you feel obligated to sleep with me don't."

"No, this isn't about me feeling obligated. I just want my hormones to go back to normal."

"Sex, won't solve that problem."

"In this case it will, that's what his mother wanted. My hormones are haywire because she turned me back into a virgin. I mean do you remember our first time." Drake was silent as he retreated back to his memories.

"Damn you were moody as hell in private sometimes until…"

"Yeah, I'm not sure she meant for that to happen, maybe make me easier to handle by Ubel if I wanted it. But I suddenly feel like I have twenty-four years worth of tension. I didn't know it until now, but its sexual tension mixed with the awful virgin shyness, which is why I've been avoiding you every time you make advances." Xena nearly cried.

"Okay, I understand how you feel, but second time being a virgin or not, you'll regret it if you lose it this way. Let's just get through the year, and on our wedding night, I'll exhaust you," Drake promised. He kissed her.

"Promise?" Xena asked after returning the kiss.

"Yep, in the mean time there are other ways to release all that sexual tension." Xena kissed him again and lay back.

"Acupuncture," Xena said. "This is your idea of releasing tension."

"Yeah, I studied this in Chin," Drake said getting the very tiny and thin needles out as Xena lay on her stomach.

"You're so full of shit, and I don't know, I've never seen you try this on anyone else, why should I trust you on this too?"

"Because I love you and would never do anything to intentionally kill you."

"In that case forget the acupuncture, I'd rather have tea with Colleen and her daughter Penelope than let you give me acupuncture." Drake grinned.

"Okay that's a fair trade off, I'll go send a messenger." Drake left out quickly.

"Damn it, I just got tricked. She pulled her night dress down to cover her back again as she got comfortable. Drake soon returned looking rather pleased with himself and brought over the medical supplies.

"I had better check your wound."

"I don't know maybe the healer outta take care of me. You like to trick me." Xena pouted just so he would feel bad.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, but your pout isn't going to work this time," He told her as she stroked her hair out of her face for a second. "Now come on, I have to make sure you don't get an infection."

"You're not fun." Drake grinned.

"I promise that after the wedding you'll be changing those words."

"You always say that."

"And you always do."

"Whatever just do it already." She lifted up her night dress again, but this time to expose her wound. He cleaned it, which stung a little and wrapped it.

"Did you put the poultice on it?" Xena asked.

"Yes, love I did, I've been doing this for several days I remembered to do it." Xena smiled.

"Awwe my baby is becoming a regular little healer." Drake grinned at her teasing and put the healer supplies away.

"Yes, I am aren't I." Xena nodded and kissed them. They spent the better part of the night making out until she was finally able to sleep. The herb had done more to keep her up than help her rest as she healed.

"Did she wake up?" Sarah asked a tired Drake.

"Only for a little while," Drake told her. Sarah looked sad.

"Will you tell me when she wakes up and not just for a little while?"

"Of course, I think she'll wake up later and you can join her for tea, you and Naomi. Lady Colleen and Penelope will be there too."

"Oh goody, I'll go tell Naomi." Sarah ran off as Lord Milton walked up to Drake.

"Lord Milton make sure the ghost is ready." Milton nodded and hurried off.

"What are you so excited about?" Naomi asked. She was in the library, but there wasn't much of a selection in Moscow.

"Auntie Xena is having tea later today, Uncle Drake expects she'll be up for tea at noon I think. He says there'll be two real ladies there as well." Sarah was excited to be going to her first royal tea party.

"But we can't go we look like villagers," Naomi said.

"We are villagers."

"I know, but Aunt Xena is a Queen, we can't embarrass her dressed like this."

"Oh," Sarah said sadly.

"I know you're sad, but it's for the best." Sarah left out with her head hung low. She didn't notice that the bedroom door to Xena and Drake's room was wide open. Xena was lying with her eyes closed when she heard weeping. She saw Sarah pass by the door as she opened her eyes.

"Sarah," She called. "Sarah!" Sarah heard her and turned back around. She poked her head inside the door trying to look cheery.

"Yes, Auntie?" Sarah asked.

"Come here and close the door behind you." Sarah did as she was told. Xena sat up grimacing a little as pain shot through her body. There was no herb to numb the pain at the moment, Drake and went to get some more from the healer. She motioned for Sarah to sit on the bed, which she did. Her dress had now been washed properly, but it was the same one she had arrived in. Through she had two other rough woolen dresses.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, but I wanted to know why you were crying." Sarah looked away with her head down as she twiddled her thumbs. "Come on just like your Aunt Gabby you can tell me anything."

"Uncle Drake invited us to your tea party," Sarah said. Xena smiled at how Drake had been affectionately label Uncle by the ten-year-old.

"So than why were you crying?" Xena asked.

"Because Naomi said that we couldn't go."

"Why did she say that?" Xena asked puzzled.

"She said since their would be two noble ladies there, that we would embarrass you be wearing the clothes of a villager."

"You are a villager though I suspect you'll be an Amazon soon."

"I don't want to be an Amazon, I want to be a noble lady like you who fights." Xena smiled.

"A child after my own heart," Xena laughed. Sarah giggled a little too. "Look you wouldn't embarrass me if you came in dressed in rags, you're my unofficial niece, and Naomi is my niece. You're nobility in my book."

"I'd feel uncomfortable now in this, though I do really want to go Aunt Xena." Xena laughed.

"Okay I can take a hint." Sarah grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Aunt Xena, I love you."

"I bet you do." Sarah grinned again as Drake walked in. She ran over to him and pulled on his shirt.

"Uncle Drake, Uncle Drake will you take me and Naomi shopping for beautiful dresses to wear to the tea party?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Drake asked. Sarah stopped moving and looked down sadly as she dug her booted foot into the floor.

"Everything," She muttered which made Xena laugh and than grab her side in pain.

"Oh I see well I'd be happy to take you and Naomi for a pretty dress each after I help your Aunt." Sarah nodded and ran out happily. Once Xena had eaten and drank some of the herb he was satisfied enough to leave her alone for an hour or two to shop with the girls.

"See you in two hours at the most." Xena shook her head at his stupidity, he had forgotten that one of them was a teenage girl.

"Why did you let me do that?" Drake asked as she sent a letter full of instructions to the Chancellor of the University.

"I don't know, learning experience?" Xena asked. Drake was silent.

"Okay I'll take that excuse."

"Help me dress, I sent my ladies out hawking for the day with the orphans, they were to noisy." Drake nodded and helped her in a nice loose lavender dress after a bath. She leaned on him for support as they walked to the parlor. Xena was still feeling very weak and her body was working to fight off the last of the poison. They heard screaming as they entered her parlor. Naomi and Sarah were already there looking very beautiful. Lady Colleen and her daughter looked pleased and happy to be invited to tea.

"If you'll excuse me ladies I'll go see what all that is." They nodded. Xena looked at the servant who began to serve tea.

"So Lady Colleen tell me about yourself."


	27. Kidnapped Again

Kidnapped again

Xena wanted to just die as she cursed Drake for inviting Lady Colleen to tea. All she did was talk and talk. To make things worse she started from childhood, no strike that she started from her mother's childhood and how she came to be, than she detoured about her father's background. Now she had just finished the recount of Penelope's birth, which seemed to have embarrassed her greatly.

"It's a shame she's taken after her father though after I went through so much."

"Yes a shame."

"You're so lucky my Queen to have two beautiful daughters, you will find them excellent husbands for them."

"Or they will find excellent husbands for themselves." Lady Colleen nodded and continued with her story. Xena drank her tea and looked at Sarah and Penelope, Sarah was telling her about home and she turned her attention more to that conversation than Lady Colleen's. But than she caught her niece rolling her eyes and Lady Colleen and looking extremely bored.

"You know what I'm in the mood for," Xena said interrupting Lady Colleen.

"No, milady what is it?" Lady Colleen asked.

"A game of chest with my dearest niece, I hear you're quite the player." Naomi grinned.

"Yes, I beat father all the time." A messenger came in and they all turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my Queen, ladies, but there's been some sort of accident at Holt manor. I was to retrieve Lady Holt and her brother the Marquis from the palace. I was told you were in here."

"Oh by all means please go Lady Colleen, Penelope." They stood and curtsied before they hurried after the murderer.

"What do you supposed happen?" Naomi asked as the doors closed behind them and a servant brought over the glass table that had a chessboard painted onto it. Beautifully carved porcelain pieces had been carved with gold on it.

"Oh these are very beautiful chess pieces," Naomi commented in awe.

"Yes, a wedding gift from Drake."

"Auntie is it true you and Uncle aren't really married?" Sarah asked.

"The law says we're not because my step-grandmother married me off when I was one and I didn't even know it until last year. But now that, that marriage is gone I like to think that your Uncle Drake and I's marriage is legitimate now. Of course the people of Moscow aren't satisfied with that, which is why we're getting remarried on our anniversary this summer."

"Have you made plans yet?" Naomi asked. "I do love weddings, I haven't seen on in so long. Can I be in it."

"Can I be in it too?" Sarah asked. Xena smiled.

"Weddings are very short and simple you know."

"Oh please we'd make great bride's maids."

"I have eighteen of my ladies being bride's maids plus your Aunt Gabby, Ephiny, Solari, and Eponin. That's twenty-two."

"Oh please, please Aunt Xena. You're a Queen, you must have so many bride's maids that other women will be jealous."

"Yes, what's two more if you already have twenty-two."

"I'll work something out."

"Yes!" They exclaimed. Xena moved her first chess piece and Naomi did as well.

"Who is your flower girl?" Naomi asked.

"Eve will be the flower girl, Gabrielle is my maid of honor."

"Father said you first wedding was so grand, will he give you away again?" Naomi asked. Xena shook her head.

"Drake has likely asked him to be his best man. I think this time my father wants the honor."

"I think Father should do it. He'll look so handsome all dressed up and you'll look so beautiful Aunt Xena in your white dress." Naomi sighed as her mind drifted to her own wedding some day as Xena made her move.

"Aunt Xena, do you have your dress?" Sarah asked suddenly wanting to see her in it.

"No, my dress is back in Dragon City. But of course your Uncle would have everything be new. Don't tell him I know, but he plans on surprising me one of these days with a new wedding dress."

"Oh you're so lucky, Uncle Drake has great taste, but don't tell him I said that or he'll be mad that we spent the whole morning in the store."

"Its okay, he just doesn't get teenage girls the way a woman does. Most men don't."

"You should have seen Uncle Drake's face when he just grabbed anything off the rack for Naomi to where. She nearly cried and than he began to frantically look for something. Once he was paying attention, she found this lovely royal blue ensemble."

"Ah yes, Drake can have surprisingly great taste at times." They laughed catching the keyword in her sentence.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Drake asked coming in.

"Your fashion sense." Drake groaned.

"Don't tell me in the end I still picked bad." Naomi shook her head.

"No, Uncle I really love this one honest."

"Yes, it's very lovely on her, it gives her a new kind of beauty." Drake smiled and looked pleased with himself. "So what was the commotion?" Drake frowned.

"Barney Holt is dead, a fire started at Holt manor, Lord Holt got out just in time, he hadn't realized Barney was still in the manor until he ran out. Terrible accident really I mean poor Lady Colleen and Penelope. They've got no where else to go."

"Nonsense, I'm sure the Marquis Holt will take them in."

"Yes, I've talked to him and he said he'd gladly take his sister and niece back to the south to recuperate and mourn her husband."

"Good." There was knock at the door.

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there are matters to attend too especially after that ghastly fire at Holt Manor," Lord Seymour said. He bowed to Xena, Sarah, and Naomi.

"Of course, darling would you like to head back to bed before I go?" Drake asked.

"Oh Aunt Xena you should get back in bed," Naomi said. "We can finish the game there."

"Yes, Aunt Xena, we shouldn't have kept you out of bed any longer when Lady Colleen left. Mommy said people who are sick should stay in bed so they can get better, but I hate staying in bed when I'm sick." Xena laughed a little at Sarah.

"You're not the only one who hates it," Xena told her. She didn't like being bed ridden, it was not her favorite thing in the world. Drake grinned and helped her up before she could say yes or no. He felt a little bad about not telling her why he had insisted on having Lady Colleen and Penelope to tea so soon. He saw she was tired out and really should have stayed in bed to rest. Soon she was back in bed and out of her dress. A beautifully carved wooden box was put on her bed and the chess pieces reset in their exact positions so that Naomi could continue their game.

"What does the letter say?" Sarah asked.

"The crops in Glacial are coming a long well, there are some issues that need to be settled in the courts, which I am the head of."

"Aunt Xena can I visit Glacial with you?" Sarah asked. Xena shrugged.

"That's your mother's decision, but Glacial is very cold, I don't think you could handle it."

"Yes, I could Aunt Xena, you'll see, I won't complain at all." Xena smiled.

"I think your biggest challenge is your mother not me."

"I want to visit Sultry, the men there look absolutely gorgeous." Xena laughed a little as they looked at the pictures Evzenek sent of her country. Some just showing the beauty of the country while others showed more personal matters concerning an Archduchess. Those she kept away from the girls. She also had plenty of pictures from Sultry.

"Don't let your father hear you say that." Naomi giggled.

"Its no secret to Daddy my interest in boys."

"Maybe so, but still, and checkmate." Naomi stared at the pieces in disbelief, she hadn't lost a game since she was ten.

"What, that's impossible, I haven't lost in six years. Did the servants switch the pieces around?" Xena looked at her in surprise.

"Are you calling me a cheat, dear niece?" Xena asked. Naomi shook her head.

"No, never, but your servants, I am." Xena laughed.

"No, they did not switch the pieces, to tell you the truth, the pieces have a anti-cheating spell no matter who's doing the moving. It also helps if both players leave the room and someone seeks to mess up the game for fun."

"Well that's good to know." Xena nodded and moved a little to get more comfortable so she could reply to the letter. Naomi and Sarah now played a game of chess as they chatted.

"Perhaps you two girls should write a letter to your respective parents. They'll surely be angry with you if you don't." Naomi and Sarah nodded as Naomi won.

"Hmm…Aunt Xena I can't write."

"Oh I suppose you don't know what with Caesar taking over."

"Father taught me, but it's a curious thing to hold a new quill with ink," Naomi said happily. Sarah frowned.

"Its okay if you don't know Sarah, trust me when I say you will learn soon enough. Sarah why don't you dictate to Naomi and Naomi you write it all down."

"Dictate?" Sarah asked.

"Tell her what you want the letter to say."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on it'll be fun. Let's go do it in our room so Aunt Xena can rest." Sarah nodded. "See you later Aunt Xena."

"Bye Aunt Xena." Sarah ran out after Naomi. Xena went over some plans for Illusia. Magic was playing a big part in building the palace and city quicker.

"Find out how the cleaning and repainting is going around the city. Tell me if there are more homeless people that need be recruited for a job." The servant nodded and left. After a lonely lunch and a visit from the healer's apprentice, Xena slept.

As she slept wind blew through the open window making the sheer curtains fan out. Than they settled back down for a brief second before an assassin entered the room. He looked at the pale face of the Queen before walking quietly over to the door. He locked it and than crept to the bed, but not before the healer had slipped back in or rather her apprentice, a native of Moscow. They had nothing to fear the herb he had given her knocked her out.

"Are you sure she'll be out for hours?" He asked. The apprentice nodded.

"The healer herself said it could knock anyone out."

"Well than come on grab a change of clothes and let's get her Royal Highness to Lord Holt. He has words for her about his brother." The apprentice nodded and the assassin lifted Xena up blankets and all. The apprentice grabbed her essentials and brought them a long as they went through the window. They had reached a secret passage in the wall when everyone suddenly became alert that the Queen was missing. The secret passage led them underground and to Holt manor. By now Lord Holt have cleared everyone off his land where his house once stood.

"Give her to me." The assassin gently handed Xena up to Lord Holt. She was obviously aware of her surroundings, but the fogginess in her brain prevented her from reacting. Lord Holt threw him some money as the Apprentice got on a waiting horse. They rode off into the night.

"Naomi, Sarah in light of these new events I'm going to have to demand that you not put up a fight and be escorted to the amazons immediately," Drake told them. They cried and begged, but he had them on their way that night with a letter. His warriors were scouring all of Moscow, he himself was riding out into the country with a lot of men and chains for prisoners.

"Where would he have taken her?" Lord Milton asked.

"I don't know, but I've got guards posted at Snyder, Bernsten, Newman, Finn, and Kenney residences. He'll not go there with the Queen, it'll be too risky, I suppose we've got some unknown players."

"How far north do you think he'd take her?" Drake asked worried, he'd take her into Queensland. A place so lawless it was despicable. It was ruled by warrior Kings who would rather commit suicide than lose a battle. They took women without regard to who they were and where they came from. As far as they were concerned she was there property once captured. There was no such thing as marriage or love. She was his slave. To spite women they called their land Queensland, where there was no such thing as a Queen. It was a joke really to piss women off.

"He'd be welcome in Queensland, he's stolen a beautiful woman, and she's his to keep until one of them takes her away. Or she kills him. They don't punish a woman for killing a man it's a way of life and everybody's got to die somehow. It just means she's up for grabs again," Lord Seymour told him.

"Than we must stop him before he reaches the borders." They nodded. Xena's six remaining ladies were also among them as it snowed. It was heavy a good thing, it would likely slow Lord Holt down for the night at least.

"My lord!" They heard someone yell. They all pulled their horse's reins and they stopped so they could look back. Marquis Holt came at a gallop only slowing down when the light of the torches indicated that it was the King.

"Yes, any word?" Drake asked once he was beside him. Marquis Holt nodded.

"He's taken my sister and her daughter. An added incentive for me to keep my men out of your hunting party, but I have no intention of abandoning you my lord. But he plans to take them to Queensland eventually he hopes to make his way into the West where your enemies in the Northwest."

"We have a treaty not to go on their land." Marquis Holt nodded. "Where is the beast now?"

"He takes the sucker's way out."

"You mean he used magic to travel and than return in Queensland."

"Aye my lord. He has already reached Queensland. He merely wishes to taunt you by having our Queen so close. He'll be deep in Queensland closer to the King I suppose." Drake gripped the reins tightly.

"Gentleman, ladies we must turn back and prepare to enter Queensland. We will prepare for war, but war shall only be declared once Lords Seymour will accompany me into Queensland." Drake held up his hand before protestations could be made. "The less the better. I swear most of you will be in wait by a portal that will take you directly to me should we need the reinforcements." They turned back and prepared to enter the barbaric Queensland. Drake was going to kill Lord Holt one way or another for him stealing Xena away from him.

"I am coming for you Lord Holt and you will pay for all your crimes."

To be continued…

* * *

A/n: I have decided to end this part of the story here. There will be a new story put up centering on Drake and his time in Queensland as he searchs for Xena and Lord Holt. So never fear its not over. The story is titled Queen of Arcadia: Drake's Quest. 


End file.
